Forever Friends Pt 1 The Beginning of Friendships
by KikiJuanita
Summary: What if the power rangers from all incarnations, were somehow related and/or the best of friends. This story is just that. Part of a never ending saga, called Forever Friends, and the year it is set in is 1998. No powers in this story...just friendship
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in anyway, shape or form, they are property of Saban Entertainment and Disney. I do not own the characters of Mitch and Gail, they I have borrowed from the series Dawson's Creek.

I do however own the characters, Juanita, Courtney, Amanda, Sandra and Sarah. And any other characters that have not before being mentioned in either the above shows!

This is NOT my first fanfic...but the first I have had the nerve to actually publish. Note that I wrote this many years ago, and that this story is on going, this being the first part of about thirteen!! I know it has grammar and spelling errors, and that it is set out funny. But it would have been to huge a document any other way!! I just don't have the time to do a huge re edit of it!! So be kind and if you like it review it, but if you want to say anything bad about it, please keep the thoughts to yourself. If it was me who read your story, and didn't like it, I would give you that courtesy! So please no flaming!

Anyway, this is just a character guide to the major characters in the story...and the story starts over the page! So now I'll let you get on with enjoying "Forever Friends-The Never Ending Saga", which is a tribute to two of the actors who played two of the characters below-Thuy Trang who played Trini Kwan and Eric Frank who played David Trueheart. 2 people taken from the world too soon.

ENJOY!!! ;)

FOREVER FRIENDS CHARACTER SYNOPSIS-PART 1.

JUANITA:18 years old. Twin sister of Jason. Very determined, confident and head strong. Is a 4th level black belt in karate, and teaches at the youth center in Angel Grove. Is a good student, and likes to have fun. Although she may come across as a bitch, she only wants whats best for herself and her friends. Is on the Angel Grove girl's hockey team and martial arts team.

JASON:18 years old. Twin brother of Juanita. Strong and fearless. Is a 2nd level black belt, and teaches karate at the youth center in Angel Grove. Is a good student, and contradicts Juanita's behavior. A friend to everyone, and is always looking out for other people. Is on the Angel Grove baseball and martial arts teams.

COURTNEY:17 years old. Moved to Angel Grove from Long Island, when 10. Rather outspoken and loud mouthed. Loves to shop and gossip. A talented gymnast. People always assume the worse of her, but she often surprises them. Is on the Angel Grove girl's hockey team and gymnastics team.

ROCKY:17 years old. Moved to Angel Grove from Stone Canyon, when 15. Parents divorced, lives with mother. A talented karate black belt. Met the others via a Ninja competetion. Teaches at the youth center. Is known at Angel Grove as one of the class clowns. Is on the Angel Grove baseball team and martial arts team.

ADAM:17 years old. Moved to Angel Grove from Stone Canyon, when 15. Met the others via a Ninja competetion. Teaches karate at the youth center. Shy and quiet, doesn't like opening up to people. But trusts those who are his friends. A good student. Is on the Angel Grove baseball team and martial arts team.

AMANDA:18 years old. Moved to Angel Grove from Florida, when 18, and prior to that moved from Australia to Florida when 6. Rather quiet and shy at first, but once confident becomes more open and trusting. Although not a karate expert, she has a natural gift for movement, and learns different styles from those who teach and know karate. Is on the Angel Grove girl's hockey team.

SANDRA:18 years old. Lived in Angel Grove all her life. Was never really friends with the others, because of at a party was teased by Jason and Zack. When Amanda moved to Angel Grove, gradually became friends with the others. Percieved as a bit of a bimbo but is actually quite smart. Is on the Angel Grove girl's hockey team.

AISHA:17 years old. Couisn of Tanya. Moved to Angel Grove from Stone Canyon, when 15. Met the others via a Ninja competition. A talented dancer and karate expert. Likes to have a good time. Is known at times for being assertive and pushy. Is on the Angel Grove girl's hockey team.

TOMMY:17 years old. Brother of David. Boyfriend of Kimberley. Moved to Angel Grove from Los Angeles, when 15. Black belt in karate, andteaches at the youth center. Is a good student, but is sometimes forgetful. Is rather stubbourn and likes to get his own way. Is on the Angel Grove martial arts team.

KIMBERLEY:17 years old. Girlfriend of Tommy. Lived in Angel Grove all her life. A talented gymnast. She loves competing for the dignity of the sport. Fashion conscious, and artistic makes her rather unique. Is a good student. Is on the Angel Grove gymnastics and girl's hockey team.

DAVID:19 years old. Brother of Tommy. Moved to Angel Grove from Chicago, when 19, after his adoptive parents died and he found out that he had a brother. Although not as talented as Tommy in the field of martial arts, he is a willing learner, and catches on quickly. Is a good student. Is on the Angel Grove football team.

KATHERINE:17 years old. Moved to Angel Grove from Australia, when 17. A gifted ballet dancer, she hopes to one day become a dancer, but in the meantime teaches ballet at the youth center. Always willing to help people in need. She is a good student, and always tries her best. Is on the Angel Grove swimming and diving team.

SKULL: 18 years old. Cousin of Dex. Moved to Angel Grove from Lovett, when 18. Previously went to Lovett Academy, where he was an honor student. Although he acts silly, he is actually quite talented in many areas, including karate and music. He is a conscientious student, but also likes to have a good time. He is also known at Angel Grove as one of the class clown. Is on the Angel Grove baseball team.

DEX:17 years old. Cousin of Skull. Moved to Angel Grove, from Leawood, when 17. Left his adoptive family, and now lives with Skull and his parents. Quiet and likes to keep to himself. Although he trusts his friends and would do anything for them. Is a good student. Is on the Angel Grove swim team.

TANYA:17 years old. Cousin of Aisha. Moved to Angel Grove from Africa, when 17. A great singer and dancer. Loves to party and have a good time. A friend to all. Is on the Angel Grove baseball team.

TRINI:18 years old. Lived in Angel Grove all her life. Likes to help out wherever she can, and is always smiling. A great student and a friend to all. Is on the Angel Grove girl's hockey team.

BILLY:18 years old. Lived in Angel Grove all his life. To some he is a nerd. But he's just a smart guy. A straight "**A**" student. Learns karate from Jason, Juanita and Tommy. Is president of the maths and science club.

ZACK:17 years old. Lived in Angel Grove all his life. An excellent dancer and karate expert. Loves to party, and has no trouble making himself the life of the party. Loves to have a laugh, and is a good student. Is on the Angel Grove football team.


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: Same as what is on the first page!! Can't be bothered repeating myself!!

It was the summer vacation. Jason, Juanita, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Billy and Zack were in the youth center, on the practice mats. They had all being friends for a while now, and the one thing that they all had in common was that they studied karate. Jason and Juanita, who happened to be twins, were sparring. Juanita, landed a low sweep kick on Jason, which sent him to the floor. "Got you" said Juanita, laughing. "Tough break, man" said Tommy. Jason went over to the edge of the mats. "So who wants to take me up next?" asked Juanita. None of them said anything. "Oh, come on guys" said Juanita. "Are you all that scared of me?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, we are" said Rocky. Juanita looked at them. "You know what" said Juanita. "What?" asked Adam. "You're all a bunch of wimps" said Juanita. "Now, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" asked Zack. "Not really, you're scared of a girl" said Juanita. "A girl who just happens to be a fourth level black belt" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Hey, I can't help it" said Juanita. "Yeah, well I just wish you had taken gymnastics, like mom and dad suggested" said Jason. "Oh please" said Juanita. "There's nothing wrong with gymnastics" said Billy. "I know, it's just that I like bashing up guys" said Juanita. "And that is probably why you haven't had a date in a while" said Jason. "Oh bite me" replied Juanita, glaring at him. "I'm going to go talk to Courtney and Trini" said Juanita, and went to walk away. "You go gossip then, and leave us to practice" said Jason. Juanita turned around and pushed Jason down, catching him completely off guard. "See you" said Juanita, and went over to Courtney and Trini, who were sitting at one of the tables, up in the juice bar section of the youth center. "You beat Jason again?" asked Trini. "Yeah" said Juanita. "He's not to happy about that, I take it" said Courtney. "He never is, when I beat him, and that's basically all the time" said Juanita. Trini and Courtney laughed. "You really have to stop bashing up the guys, or you'll never get a date for the prom" said Courtney. Juanita looked at her. "Courts, we haven't even started school yet" said Juanita. "I know, but you have to start scooping out potential prom dates early, or you might end up going to the prom with one of those guys" said Courtney, pointing to the guys over at the mats. Juanita and Trini laughed. "Whatever" said Trini. "And besides, I would never go out with any of that lot" said Juanita, pointing to the guys. "Believe me, if there was no one else, you would" said Courtney. "Oh please" replied Juanita. Trini laughed. "And besides, one of them is my brother, and that is just totally gross" said Juanita. Courtney laughed. "Well of course, I didn't mean Jason" said Courtney. "I don't think you have to be worrying about the prom, just yet. School hasn't even started" said Trini. Kimberley and Aisha came over to the table. "Hey guys" said Aisha, sitting down. "Where have you been?" asked Courtney. "Kim made us stop by the mall" said Aisha. "I needed some more eye shadow" said Kim, grabbing a chair from another table. "To add to the other hundred or so, you already have?" asked Trini. "It's a new shade" said Kimberley, getting the eye shadow out of the bag she had with her, and showing the others. "Cool" said Courtney. "Yeah" said Kimberley, putting it back in her bag. "So what's been happening?" asked Aisha. "Courtney is just obcessing about getting a date for the prom" said Trini. "Already?" asked Aisha. "Yeah, Courts is scared she's going to be dateless at the senior prom" said Juanita. "It really is kind of early to start looking" said Kimberley. "Yeah, easy for you to say, you go out with Tommy" said Courtney. "If you don't have a date, you can always go on your own" said Aisha. Courtney looked at her. "Be dateless, to my senior prom, no thank you" said Courtney. The others laughed. Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Zack and Billy came over to the girls. "So what are you talking about over here?" asked Zack. "The prom" said Courtney. "Oh man. School hasn't even started and you're already talking about that?" asked Rocky. "Well at least Courtney is" said Juanita. "Man, that's sad" said Tommy. Kimberley looked at him. "Hey Ernie, could you bring us some sodas?" asked Rocky. "Yeah sure" replied Ernie, who ran the juice bar in the youth center. The guys got some seats and squashed in around the table. "But you all have to agree with me, the prom is like only ten months away" said Courtney. "Courtney, give it a rest okay" said Aisha. "Okay then" said Courtney. Ernie came over with a tray of drinks. "Here you go guys" he said. "Thanks Ernie" said Adam. Ernie put the tray down. "Can I get you anything else?" asked Ernie. "Some fries would be good" said Rocky, who was always thinking about food. "Okay" said Ernie and walked back to the counter. "Hungry again?" asked Zack. "Yeah" said Rocky. Everyone laughed. "So is everyone prepared to go back to school?" asked Billy. "Don't even mention that. I don't want to think about school for another two weeks" said Tommy. "Me either" said Rocky. "I can't wait, we get to be seniors" said Kimberley. "Yeah, it should be cool to go back" said Jason. "There's only one reason, why you want to go back" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "And what would that be?" asked Jason. "Because Amanda will be there" said Juanita. "Shut up" said Jason. "Make me" said Juanita. "Yeah, when are you going to ask her out" said Aisha. "Who said anything about me liking Amanda Wiltshire" said Jason. "No one said you liked her Jase" said Juanita. Everyone laughed. "But it is kind of obvious" said Kimberley. "Why?" asked Jason. "Probably because when ever she's around, you don't stop staring at her" said Adam. Jason looked at him. "Right, and like there isn't someone you're always staring at" said Jason. "Who would that be Adam?" asked Rocky. "No one. Jason's deluded" said Adam. "You got that right" said Juanita. "Oh, shut up" said Jason. "Come on Jase. You can't even say two words to Amanda" said Juanita. "Well maybe that has something to do with the fact that everytime I go to talk to her. Sandra McKenzie always comes along, and throws me death looks" said Jason. "What's wrong with her anyway?" asked Tommy. "At Trini's ninth birthday, Jason and Zack teased her the whole entire time, and she hasn't liked any of us since" said Kimberley. "Especially me, since I'm related to that mindless twit" said Juanita, pointing to Jason. "Hey I was young at the time" said Jason. "Yeah me too" said Zack. "But you know what they say, that when a guy picks on a girl that means he likes her" said Tommy. Jason and Zack looked at Tommy. "I never liked Sandra" said Zack. "Me either" said Jason. "Speaking of Amanda and Sandra" said Billy. "What?" asked Trini. "They've just walked into the youth center" said Billy, pointing to the door. Everyone turned and looked. "Here's your big chance, Jase" said Juanita. Jason threw a napkin at her. "Chicken" said Juanita. Amanda walked over to their table. Sandra stood in the doorway, obviously not wanting to go any closer to them. "Hi" said Amanda, as she approached the table. "Hi" everyone replied. "Does anyone have a quarter, I can borrow?" asked Amanda. "I only have a five dollar note, and I need to call someone up" said Amanda. "Yeah, I think I do" said Jason, standing up, and putting his hand in his pocket, pulling out a handful of coins. He looked at them. "Here you go Amanda" said Jason, handing her a quarter. "Thank you" said Amanda. Juanita started to make chicken noises. Everyone else laughed. Jason glared at her and Amanda looked at her funny. "Are you okay?" asked Amanda. "My sister got dropped on her head when she was younger" said Jason. Juanita stopped making the chicken noises, and glared at Jason. Amanda looked at him. "That's right, you're brother and sister, aren't you?" asked Amanda. "Yeah, unfortunately" said Jason, looking at Juanita. Juanita stuck her tongue out at him. Amanda giggled slightly. "Um, well thanks for the quarter Jason. I'll pay you back, I promise" said Amanda. "Oh, whenever" said Jason, sitting back down. Amanda smiled. "Thanks" she said and walked back over to where Sandra was. "Did you get a quarter?" asked Sandra. Amanda nodded. "Then what took you so long?" asked Sandra. "I was just talking to them" said Amanda. "Why?" asked Sandra. "Because they seem nice enough, I don't understand why you hate them" said Amanda. "I don't hate them all. I just hate Juanita and Jason, and since they're all their friends, I can't but help hate the others" said Sandra. "I think you're over reacting, Jason seems to be nice" said Amanda. "He's a moron, and so is his sister" said Sandra. "His sister did seem a bit wacky" said Amanda. "A bit?" asked Sandra. "Yeah" said Amanda. "Come on I have to go call my parents" said Amanda. "Okay" said Sandra, and they left the youth center. "She was definitely talking about us" said Kimberley. "Let them" said Juanita. "Yeah, Sandra is never going to like us" said Kimberley. "But that doesn't stop Amanda, from liking us" said Courtney. "If Sandra has anything to do with it, then she won't" said Trini. "Yeah" said Courtney. "I guess" said Courtney. "I have to get going" said Zack, looking at his watch. "Yeah me too" said Billy. "We might as well all head off then" said Aisha. "Okay" said Kimberley. They all put some money on the table, and headed home.

That night Juanita was out in the backyard, practicing back flips, when she heard a lot of banging going on next door. Juanita went over to the fence and stuck her head over, and saw that there was some new people moving in. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair came out the back door, and happened to look over to where Juanita was. "I take it you're our new neighbours?" asked Juanita. The blonde girl nodded. "Yeah, that's right, I'm Katherine Hillard" she replied. "Hey, I'm Juanita Scott, it's a pleasure to meet you" replied Juanita. "Where are you from Katherine?" asked Juanita. "Australia" replied Katherine. "You're Australian?" asked Juanita. Katherine nodded. "I love the accent, it's so cool" said Juanita, with a laugh. "Thanks" replied Katherine. "So how come you came to America?" asked Juanita. "My dad got a transfer" replied Katherine. "Will you be going to Angel Grove High?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Katherine. "Well I go there, so I guess I'll see you around" said Juanita. "Okay" said Katherine. "I better go and help my parents, we still have a lot of unpacking to do" said Katherine. "It was nice meeting you Katherine" said Juanita. "Yeah you too" said Katherine, and went to go back inside. "Bye" she said. "Bye" replied Juanita, and headed into her own house.

The next day. Juanita, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Kimberley, Courtney, Aisha, Tommy, Billy, Zack and Trini were all sitting in the park. "This is definitely the life" said Courtney. "Yeah, sunshine and the park" said Aisha. Juanita was reading the latest issue of YM magazine. "What do the star signs say, Nits?" asked Kimberley. Juanita looked up at her. "I don't know" replied Juanita, flicking to the horoscopes. "What's mine say?" asked Kimberley. "Umm, you're an Aquarius" said Juanita. Kimberley nodded. "It says here, that in love, you like your partner to live up to your own set of ideals or you become quickly sick of them " said Juanita. "I guess that's true enough" said Kimberley. Juanita laughed. "So does Tommy, meet up to your ideals?" asked Billy. "I guess" replied Kimberley. "Thanks, Kim" said Tommy. Kimberley smiled at him. "What does the love for Gemini say?" asked Courtney. Juanita looked at her magazine, and laughed. "What?" asked Courtney. "It says, you enjoy flirting, and usually have little difficulty in making conquests. But you'll be surprised to find that the right person has actually been in front of you the whole time" said Juanita. The others all laughed. "I think we better watch out, guys" said Zack. "Yeah" said Rocky. "Hey, come on. I'm not a flirt" said Courtney. "Yeah right" said Aisha. "Okay, if I am, so is Juanita" said Courtney. "Hey, I am not" said Juanita. "Of course not" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "You're more of a tramp" said Jason. Juanita threw her magazine at him. "This stuff is such garbage" said Jason, flicking to the horoscope page. "Anybody an Aries?" asked Jason. "I am" said Rocky. "Yeah me too" said Billy. "Okay listen to this. It says, with your ruling planet and the moon in the love position, you are sure to get a romance, this month" said Jason, laughing. Everyone else laughed also. "Okay, I'll admit it is pretty pathetic, but it's harmless fun Jase" said Juanita. Jason handed her back the magazine. "And yet you believe it" said Jason. "Well it could be true" said Juanita. "Yeah, right" replied Jason. "Hi Juanita" said a girl's voice behind. Juanita turned around and looked at the person. It was Katherine. "Oh hi Katherine" said Juanita. "Do you want to join us?" asked Juanita. "Do you mind?" asked Katherine. "Course not" replied Juanita. "Thanks" said Katherine, sitting down on the grass, next to Juanita. The others all looked at her. "This is Katherine" said Juanita. "Hi Katherine. I'm Kimberley" said Kimberley. Katherine smiled. "And that's Courtney, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Jason and Trini" said Juanita pointing to them. "Hi everyone" said Katherine. "Where are you from Katherine?" asked Adam. "Australia" replied Katherine. "Really?" asked Rocky. Katherine nodded. "Way cool" said Rocky. "So how do you know Juanita?" asked Courtney. "Katherine just moved into the house next door to me, and I met her last night" said Juanita. "She moved in next door?" asked Jason. "Well I wouldn't expect you to notice things like that" said Juanita. "Well I don't spy like you do" said Jason. Juanita glared at him, and looked at Katherine. "Jason, is unfortunately related to me" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason. "So you're brother and sister?" asked Katherine. "Worse, they're twins" said Courtney. "Cool" said Katherine. "So Katherine, are you going to be attending Angel Grove High?" asked Billy. "Yeah" replied Katherine. "Well, you definitely have to hang out with us" said Aisha. "Thanks" said Katherine. "So what do you guys do for fun here?" asked Katherine. "The girls, shop" said Jason. "What's wrong with shopping?" asked Katherine. "Everything" said Zack. "Are there any dance schools in the area?" asked Katherine. "You dance?" asked Trini. Katherine nodded. "What kind of dancing?" asked Kimberley. "Mostly ballet" replied Katherine. "I love ballet" said Kimberley. "Do any of you dance?" asked Katherine. "No way" said Tommy. "I teach a hip hop kiedo class at the youth center" said Zack. "Hip hop kiedo?" asked Katherine. Zack nodded. "It's a cross between karate and hip hop" replied Zack. "Sounds cool" said Katherine. "But none of us actually take dance lessons" said Courtney. "You don't?" asked Katherine. "Juanita, Kim, Trini and I use to, but we don't anymore" said Kimberley. "Yeah, I'd much rather bash the guys up" said Juanita. Katherine looked at her. "What?" she asked. Juanita laughed. "Don't get the wrong idea, I have a black belt in karate" said Juanita. Katherine looked at her in shock. "But you're a girl" said Katherine. "So, doesn't mean, I can't mix up with this lot" said Juanita, pointing to the guys. "That's kind of cool" said Katherine. "Yeah" said Juanita. "So what about you Kim, do you do karate" asked Katherine, looking at her. Kimberley laughed. "No way. I do gymnastics" replied Kimberley. "Me too" said Courtney. "Hey can we go to the youth center, guys?" asked Rocky. They all looked at him. "You have got to be kidding me" said Aisha. "I can't believe you want food again, man" said Tommy. "What's new?" asked Courtney. "Are we going or not?" asked Rocky. "Why not" replied Adam. "You want to come Katherine?" asked Juanita. "What's the youth center?" asked Katherine. "It's the local hang out" replied Zack. "Okay then" said Katherine. "Come on, let's go then" said Trini. They all stood up and headed to the youth center.

They were all seated in the youth center. "Hey, you know what Katherine" said Trini. "What?" asked Katherine. "You might be able to start a ballet class here at the youth center" said Trini. "Are you allowed to do that?" asked Katherine. "Yeah, totally. They have karate class, and everything here" said Juanita. "I just might do that" said Katherine. Amanda came over to their table. "Hello" she said. "Hi" said Aisha. Jason just looked at her. Juanita who was sitting next to him, elbowed him in the side. "Oww" said Jason. Juanita just looked at him. "Here's the quarter I owe you Jason" said Amanda, going over to him and handing it to him. "Don't worry about it. Keep it" said Jason. "Really?" asked Amanda. Jason nodded. "Do you want to join us, Amanda?" asked Juanita, knowing that Jason was thinking it, but too scared to ask her. "I can't. Sandra's waiting for me outside" said Amanda. "Well just for a couple of minutes, you've been here a couple of months now, and we barely know you" said Courtney. "Yeah, well you may have guessed that Sandra doesn't exactly like you" said Amanda. "Oh, we knew that" said Jason. "But I guess, I can stay for a couple of minutes" said Amanda, and went and grabbed a chair. She bought it back over and Juanita moved closed over to Courtney, so that Amanda could fit the chair in between her and Jason. "So do you like Angel Grove, so far?" asked Billy. "Yeah, it's great" said Amanda. "So how did you meet Sandra?" asked Trini. "Her dad works at the same firm as mine, and Sandy's father, introduced us" said Amanda. "So where did you move from?" asked Courtney. "Florida" replied Amanda. "Well, California wouldn't be much of a change" said Kimberley. "It's not" said Amanda. They all laughed. Amanda noticed Katherine sitting down at the table. "Are you new here?" asked Amanda. Katherine nodded. "I just arrived a few days ago" replied Katherine. "From Australia?" asked Amanda. "Yeah, you picked up the accent" said Katherine. "Well I'm originally from Melbourne" said Amanda. "You are?" asked Jason. Amanda looked at him and nodded. "But you don't sound Australian" said Jason. "Well my family moved to America when I was eight" said Amanda. "That would be why, I couldn't hear an accent" said Katherine. "Yeah" said Amanda. "So where are you from in Australia, Katherine?" asked Amanda. "Sydney" replied Katherine. "Sydney's great" said Amanda. Katherine nodded. Sandra came over to the table. "I thought you said you'd be right back, Amanda" said Sandra. Amanda looked at her. "I was just having a chat with these guys" said Amanda. "Well, can we go. You know I don't like been around these people" said Sandra. "Why, are you afraid you might catch cooties?" asked Jason. Sandra looked at him. "I hate you especially" said Sandra. "Hey, Jase. Why don't you shut up" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "Sandra, you can't still be mad, about what happened at Trini's birthday" said Kimberley. "Why not?" asked Sandra. "Because it's in the past. It's like gone" said Juanita. "I can still be mad, if I want to be" said Sandra. "Sandy, I really think you're over reacting" said Amanda. "Really. How would you feel if it was you they teased?" asked Sandra. "Well I would hate it, but it is in the past" said Amanda. Sandra looked at her and then looked at the others. "I guess nine years is a long time to hate someone" said Sandra. "You could try for a decade, if you wanted too" said Zack. Everyone looked at him. "Maybe I should let bygones be bygones" said Sandra. "Well yeah, because you would see us at the ten year reunion, and I don't think you would want to hate us all still then" said Juanita. "I guess" said Sandra. "Do you want to join us then?" asked Trini. Sandra nodded. "Great" said Kimberley. Sandra got a chair and sat between Billy and Courtney. "I am really sorry about what happened at my party" said Trini. "Hey it's in the past, like you said" said Sandra. They all nodded. "But if these guys ever give you any trouble, Sandra. Just let me know and I'll sort them out" said Juanita. "You will?" asked Sandra. Juanita nodded. "It's her hobby" said Courtney. "Bashing up the guys?" asked Sandra. "Yeah" said Adam. Juanita smiled at him. Sandra laughed. "Thanks" she said. "Sure" said Juanita. "I have to go" said Aisha. "Go where?" asked Rocky. "My cousin, Tanya from Africa is moving to America, and we're going to go meet her at the airport" said Aisha. "She's moving to Angel Grove?" asked Tommy. "I think so, I'm not really sure" replied Aisha. "I guess, we'll see you later then" said Adam. Aisha nodded. "I'll bring Tanya along tomorrow and introduce you all" said Aisha. "Okay" said Kimberley. "Bye guys" said Aisha, and left. "I really should get going too" said Katherine. "Okay then" said Courtney. "It was really nice to meet you all" said Katherine. "You too Katherine" said Tommy. "I'll see you around I guess" said Katherine and stood up. "See you later Katherine" said Juanita. Katherine looked at her. "Yeah" she said. "Bye" said Katherine and left. Ernie came over to the table. "Can I get you lot anything?" he asked. "No, we're fine thanks, Ernie" said Jason. Ernie looked at him. "Oh, Jason. Whilst I remember, your sign up sheet for the karate lessons that start tomorrow is full" said Ernie, getting it out pocket and handing it to Jason. "Thanks Ernie" said Jason. "You're welcome" said Ernie, and went to leave. "Just let me know if you want anything" said Ernie. "We will" said Rocky. "Yeah, of course you would" said Courtney. Rocky looked at her. Courtney smiled at him. Jason was looking at the karate sign up sheet, and looked at Amanda. "You put your name down on the sign up sheet?" he asked her. Amanda nodded. "I didn't realise that you took karate?" asked Jason. "I don't. But I want to learn" said Amanda. "Really?" asked Jason. "Yeah" said Amanda. Juanita started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Amanda. "Nothing, it's just that if you want to learn karate, I could always teach you" said Juanita. "But you're class is half way through, Nits. So Amanda would be behind" said Jason. "I guess" said Juanita. "And it will be good to have a girl in the class" said Jason. The others all looked at him. "So the rest are all guys?" asked Tommy. Jason nodded. Juanita started to laugh again. "I know what you're thinking Nits" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Yeah, well what you're thinking is not humanly possible" said Juanita. "Well you could try" said Jason. They both glared at each other. "They're reading each others minds, right?" asked Sandra, confused. "Yeah" replied Kimberley. "They do it all the time" said Courtney. "The curse of been a twin" said Juanita. "You got that right?" said Jason. "Well I'm going to get going" said Tommy. "Yeah me too" said Kimberley. "Yeah it is getting kind of late" said Rocky, looking at his watch. "I guess, I'll see you tomorrow then Jason" said Amanda. "Uh, yeah" replied Jason, smiling at her. "Bye" said Amanda, standing up. "It was really great talking to all of you" said Sandra, standing also. "Well make sure you do more often" said Trini. "I will" said Sandra. "Bye" she said. Amanda and Sandra left. "Come on guys, let's go" said Zack. They all left the youth center.

Juanita, Jason, Kimberley and Tommy were all heading towards Tommy's house. "Well I bet you're happy man, that Amanda is taking your class tomorrow" said Tommy. Jason looked at him. "I guess" replied Jason. "Yeah right, you're really happy" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "Shut up Juanita" he said. "Hey, I can't help if I know you" said Juanita. They neared Tommy's house, and Tommy got out his key. They walked up the path to the front door and Tommy unlocked the door. The four of them walked in. "Mom, I'm home" said Tommy. "We're in the living room" came his mom's voice. Tommy, Jason, Juanita and Kimberley walked into the living room. His parents were sitting on the couch, and a guy around his age was sitting on one of the chairs. "Son, I'd like you to meet David Trueheart, your brother" said his father. Tommy looked surprised. "My brother?!?" he asked, disbelieving. "That's right sweetie" replied his mother. "How can he be my brother?" asked Tommy. "When your birth mother put you and your brother up for adoption, she didn't tell them to keep you together, so David has been living with another family from that time, and his father past away recently and he found out through the adoption agency, that he had a little brother" said his mother. "Little brother?" asked Tommy. "I'm twelve months older than you" David replied. "I can't believe this, I mean I always knew I was adopted, but I never knew that I had a brother too" said Tommy. "Tommy, if you ever wanted a brother, you could have asked me, I'd be willing to give you Jason" said Juanita. "Shut up Juanita" said Jason and Tommy, together. "Look Tommy, I know you're surprised, cause I was too at first and I never had a brother before" said David. "Yeah, I guess" replied Tommy. "David's going to be sleeping in the spare room" said Tommy's mother. Tommy nodded. "Son, aren't you going to introduce David to your friends?" asked his father. "Oh yeah" said Tommy. "Well, I guessing that, that is Juanita, since you told her to shut up, and that the other guy must be Jason, because she gestured to him before you told her to shut up" said David, pointing to Jason and Juanita.. "That's right, and this beautiful girl is my girlfriend Kimberley Hart" said Tommy. "Nice to meet you all" replied David. "The same" said Jason, Juanita and Kimberley. "We might go and let you two get acquainted" said Kimberley. "Thanks, I'll see you guys tomorrow?" asked Tommy. "Well I'm meeting Zack, Adam and Rocky down at the courts to play some ball" said Jason. "I'll catch up with you at the youth center then" said Tommy. "Yeah, I have a class anyway" said Jason. Tommy nodded. "Come on, let's go" said Juanita. "Catch you later, man" said Jason. "Yeah man" said Tommy. "Bye" said Kimberley, and kissed Tommy. "See you" said Tommy. "We'll let ourselves out Tommy" said Juanita. "Okay" said Tommy. Jason, Juanita and Kimberley left Tommy's house. Tommy sat down on the couch with his parents. "This is so weird" said Tommy. "I know what you mean" said David. "You don't mind that David stays with us, do you?" asked Tommy's mom. "No, of course not" replied Tommy. "Thanks" said David. "Hey, do you play basketball, David?" asked Tommy. "Uh, yeah" replied David. "Well you think you're up to a game?" asked Tommy. "Yeah, sure" replied David. "Okay, let's go out back then" said Tommy, standing up. David stood up also, and they both headed out back.


	3. Beginnings

Disclaimer: Same as what is on the first page!! Can't be bothered repeating myself!!

The next day, Courtney, Juanita, Trini, Kimberley and Katherine were sitting at a table in the youth center, when Aisha came over with another girl. "Hey guys" said Aisha. "Oh hi Aisha" said Kimberley. "This is my cousin, Tanya" said Aisha, pointing to the girl that was with her. "Hey Tanya" said Courtney. "And this is Kimberley, Courtney, Juanita, Trini and Katherine" said Aisha. "Hi" replied Tanya. "Aisha, said yesterday that you're from Africa" said Juanita. "That's right" replied Tanya. "So you're living here now?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah, my parents and I have just moved over here" said Tanya. "And she'll be going to Angel Grove High with us" said Aisha. "Totally cool" said Kimberley. "Yeah" said Courtney. "Grab a seat, you two" said Trini. Aisha and Tanya each grabbed a seat and sat down. "So where are the guys?" asked Aisha. "They went down the park to play some basketball" said Juanita. "Well I'll introduce them to Tanya later" said Aisha. "So you have more friends?" asked Tanya. "Yeah, the guys, will be here later" said Courtney. "I know Jase will be" said Juanita. Kimberley, Courtney and Trini laughed. "How do you know Jason will be here?" asked Katherine. "Because he has a karate class, and Amanda is going to be in it" replied Juanita. "The other girl from Australia?" asked Katherine. Juanita nodded. "Jase, has a crush on her" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Katherine. "Yeah, but don't tell him, I told you" said Juanita. "I won't" said Katherine. "Good, because I have a feeling he'd try and beat me up" said Juanita. "Not that he would succeed" said Aisha. Juanita shook her head. "He never really does" said Trini. They all laughed. "So who's this Jason, guy?" asked Tanya. "Juanita's brother" said Aisha. "And the guys that he's friends with, are also friends of ours" said Kimberley. "Really?" asked Tanya. "Uh huh" replied Kimberley. "Hey girls. Heads up" said Jason's voice, from behind them. The girls looked at him, except Juanita. "Throw that and you're dead meat" said Juanita, knowing what Jason was thinking of doing. Jason, Adam, Rocky, Zack and Billy came over to the table. "I was only going to aim it at you. Your head is such an easy target" said Jason, looking at Juanita. Juanita looked at him. Jason laughed. "Kidding" he said. Juanita laughed also. "So what are you all doing?" asked Zack. "I was just introducing Tanya to them" said Aisha. "That would be you" said Rocky, looking at Tanya. Tanya nodded. "Yeah" she replied. "Tanya. That's Rocky, Adam, Jason, Zack and Billy" said Aisha, pointing to them, each in turn. "Hi guys" said Tanya. "Hi" said Billy. "So you've moved to Angel Grove permanently?" asked Zack. "Yeah, we just started moving into our new house yesterday" replied Tanya. "And you really lived in Africa?" asked Jason. Tanya nodded. "That must have been different to here" said Jason. "It was" replied Tanya. "Jase. Tommy's not with you?" asked Kimberley. "Uh no. He said that, he and David would be down here later on. They were spending sometime together" said Jason. Kimberley nodded. "Who's David?" asked Adam. "Tommy's brother" replied Kimberley. "Tommy has a brother?" asked Rocky. "Yeah, apparently so" said Juanita. "When did you find this out?" asked Adam. "Last night, when we went over to his house" replied Kimberley. "But Tommy never said anything about having a brother" said Billy. "He didn't know. Neither of them did, because they were both adopted out to different families" said Kimberley. "Wow" said Billy. "Yeah, I'll say" said Courtney. "Hey guys" said Tommy, coming over with David. "We were just talking about you" said Trini. "You were?" asked Tommy. "Yeah, Kim and that were just telling us that you have a brother" said Zack. "Yeah David" said Tommy, pointing to David, who was next to him. "Hi David" said Zack. "Hi everyone" said David. "This is the gang" said Tommy. David nodded. "You already know, Jason, Juanita and Kim" said Tommy. "Yeah" said David looking at them. "And this is Adam, Rocky, Billy and Zack" said Tommy, pointing to them. "Hi' said David. "We don't rate a mention, Tommy?" asked Courtney. Tommy looked her and laughed. "And that's Courtney, Trini, Aisha and Katherine" said Tommy. "Hey girls" said David. "Hi" said Katherine. Tommy looked at Tanya. "And you would be who?" asked Tommy. "Tanya Sloan, I'm Aisha's cousin" said Tanya. "Oh yeah, right. The one from Africa" said Tommy. Tanya nodded. "I guess Aisha told you all, huh?" asked Tanya. "Pretty much" said Rocky. Tanya laughed. "Well, Tanya nice to meet you" said Tommy. "You too" said Tanya. "So, Tanya, this is David" said Tommy. "Well I already kind of knew that, but hi anyway, David" said Tanya. "Hi" replied David. Everyone laughed. Amanda and Sandra came over to the table. "Hi Jason" said Amanda. Jason turned and looked at her. "Oh hi Amanda" said Jason. "I know I'm a little early for the class, but I guessed that you all would be here" said Amanda. "Well we are" said Jason. "Do you mind if we join you then?" asked Sandra. "Not at all" replied Kimberley. "Thanks" said Sandra. "Before you think we're rude. Amanda, Sandra. This is Tanya and David. Tanya, David. Amanda and Sandra" said Courtney. Amanda and Sandra looked at them. "Hi" said Amanda. "Hey" replied Tanya. "Are you new in town?" asked Sandra. "Yeah" replied David. "I know that feeling" said Amanda. "You moved here recently as well?" asked Tanya. "A couple of months ago" replied Amanda. Tanya nodded. "I might go and start setting up for my lesson" said Jason. "Is it okay, if I join the class, Jason?" asked Sandra. Jason looked at her. "You want to learn karate as well?" asked Jason. Sandra nodded. "I thought it might be kind of fun" replied Sandra. "Yeah, if you want to join, that's fine" said Jason. "Thanks" said Sandra. "You both can come and help me set up then" said Jason. "Okay" said Amanda Jason, Amanda and Sandra went to go over to the mats. "Hey Nits, stick around I might need a dummy later on" said Jason. Juanita looked at him and poked out her tongue. Jason laughed and went over to the mats. The others laughed and continued to talk.

Later that day, Kimberley was teaching Juanita a move on the balance beam. "It's just like doing a normal flip" said Kimberley. Juanita looked down at her. "Apart from the beam is under you" said Juanita. Kimberley laughed. "Yeah, that" said Kimberley. "And how in the world, am I meant to land on this thing?" asked Juanita. "Do a handstand, and hold it" said Kimberley. "Okay" said Juanita, and did a handstand on the beam. "Now, just flip your legs down slowly and bring yourself to a standing position" said Kimberley. Juanita brought her legs down slowly and raised herself up. "See easy" said Kimberley. "I guess" replied Juanita. "Now try it a bit quicker" said Kimberley. "Okay" said Juanita and walked back a bit on the beam. Juanita flipped herself into a handstand, but lost her footing turning over, and went crashing on to the floor. "Are you okay?" asked Kimberley, kneeling down. Juanita laughed. "It's not like I haven't fallen down before" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Kimberley. "I think I'm better off sticking with the karate" said Juanita. "Do what you do best" said Kimberley. "Exactly" said Juanita, standing up. "I'll let you get on with it" said Juanita, putting her runners on. "Okay" said Kimberley. Juanita headed up to the juice bar counter. Kimberley pulled herself up on to the beam. "Hey Ernie, could I get an orange juice?" asked Juanita. "Yeah sure, Juanita" said Ernie. Adam was sitting at the counter. "Hey Adam" said Juanita, going and sitting next to him. "Oh hi Juanita" said Adam, looking at her. "Didn't that hurt when you fell off the beam?" asked Adam. "You saw that, huh?" asked Juanita. Adam nodded. Ernie came over with Juanita's drink. "Here you go Juanita" said Ernie. "Thanks" said Juanita, and took a sip out of it, and cleared her throat. "No, it didn't hurt" replied Juanita, looking back at Adam. "You sure?" asked Adam. Juanita laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure" replied Juanita. Adam laughed. "I'll tell you what hurt though" said Juanita. "What?" asked Adam. "When I was about eight, I was on the monkey bars, and Jason, Zack, Billy and myself, decided that we would all flip of at the same time, and the three of them landed on me" said Juanita. Adam looked at her. "What happened?" asked Adam. "Well besides a mouth full of sand, I broke my arm" said Juanita. "That must have hurt then" said Adam. "Well yeah, but I can handle pain" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "You got Jason back though, right?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded, drinking some of her drink. "I broke his ankle" replied Juanita. "Really?" asked Adam. "I tripped him on the stairs, and he landed hard on his ankle, and snap" said Juanita, with a little laugh. Adam laughed. "Remind me never ever to get on you bad side" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "Don't worry, I only ever beat up Jason" said Juanita. Jason came over to them. "Hey Nits, if you want to walk home. I'm leaving now" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Okay" she said, and finished off her drink, and stood up. "I'll see you later Adam" said Juanita. "Yeah bye" said Adam. "See you man" said Jason. "Yeah" said Adam. Jason and Juanita started walking out of the youth center. "Hey nice dismount on the beam earlier" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "What do you call it, wipeout?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Juanita, raising her fist. Jason stopped walking and looked at her. "And I call this, broken nose" said Juanita stopping also, swinging at Jason's head, but deliberately going over the top. Jason laughed as they got outside the youth center. "So what were you and Adam talking about?" asked Jason. "Nothing" replied Juanita. "Uh huh" said Jason, looking at her. "And what is that meant to mean?" asked Juanita. "Oh nothing" said Jason. "Come on Jase, tell me. Or I really will break your nose" said Juanita. "He likes you" said Jason. "No, he's scared of me" said Juanita. "Okay, whatever then" said Jason. "So how did Amanda, go in the class?" asked Juanita, changing the subject. "She went alright" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "Maybe she'll even be able to take me on soon" said Juanita. "I don't think anyone wants to have to take you on" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "So when are you going to ask Amanda out?" asked Juanita. "I'm not" replied Jason. "So you're just going to spend the rest of the year drooling like a love sick puppy every time you see her?" asked Juanita. "She doesn't like me" said Jason. "I wouldn't be so sure" said Juanita. "You think she does?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Jason looked at her. "I might wait a while anyway" said Jason. "I wouldn't wait too long. A new school year is starting soon, and I'm sure there is a lot of guys at Angel Grove, who want to date her" said Juanita. "Because she's new?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "Well that, and they're sick of me" said Jason. "Yeah, I've think you've dated nearly the entire twelfth grade" said Jason, laughing. "Just about" said Juanita. "So maybe you should try for Adam or Rocky next" said Jason. "No way, they're just my friends" said Juanita. "Hey, all I'm saying is you should try" said Jason. "Yeah, I know what you're saying" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "Believe me Adam, does not like me in that way" said Juanita. "I don't know" said Jason. "Well you don't believe that Amanda likes you, and I don't believe that Adam likes me purely more then as a friend" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason. They neared their house, and walked up the stairs to the front door. Jason opened the front door. "I'm going to go and ring Courts" said Juanita, going up the stairs. "Haven't you already talked to her today?" asked Jason. "Yeah, but believe me, we'll find more things to talk about" said Juanita. "Yeah, you would" said Jason. Juanita ran upstairs, and Jason went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

A week later, Juanita, Courtney, Kimberley, Rocky and Adam were sitting at one of the tables in the youth center. Two guys came over to them. "Excuse me?" asked one of them. "Hi" said Kimberley. The guy smiled at her. "What can we do for you?" asked Courtney. "Is there a phone around here?" asked the guy, looking at them. "I wouldn't be asking Juanita that, she might tell you something you don't want to hear" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "And what is that meant to mean exactly?" asked Juanita. "Try the personals" replied Adam. Juanita laughed. "You're still hung up on that?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Adam. "Yeah right" said Juanita with a laugh. The others laughed also. "There's a phone just outside, and if you go out there, you'll see it straight away" said Courtney, pointing to one of the entrances of the youth center. "Thanks" said the guy. "Yeah" said the other guy, who hadn't said anything at all. They both walked off. Juanita was looking at Adam. "What?" asked Adam. "Nothing" replied Juanita, laughing. "I can't believe we only have one more week left of the holidays" said Courtney. "I know" said Rocky. "And that we have only one year left of high school" said Adam. "Yeah" they all replied. "It's kind of scary knowing that" said Juanita. "I'll say" said Kimberley. "And soon, we have to start applying to colleges, and risk all being split up at different colleges" said Courtney. "I haven't even begun to think of where I want to go" said Juanita. "Me either" said Rocky. "Although New York, would be pretty fun" said Kimberley. "Yeah, Fifth Avenue" said Juanita. "Trust you, wanting to go to New York, so you can shop" said Rocky. "Hey, we've got to do what we do best" said Kimberley. Juanita laughed. The two guys, that had just asked where the phone was, came back into the youth center and went over to the juice bar counter, and sat down. "There's those guys again" said Courtney. They all looked up at the counter. "I wonder if their new in town" said Kimberley. "Their probably just visiting someone" said Rocky. "Hey, you two" yelled Juanita, to the guys. The guys turned and looked at her. "Do you want to come and sit with us?" asked Juanita. The others at the table looked at her. "Umm, I guess" said the guy, who had not really spoken that much earlier. They both got off the stools, and came over to the table. "Pull up a chair" said Courtney. "Thanks" said the guy, that asked where the phone was. They both got chairs and sat down at the table. "So did you find the phone?" asked Courtney. "Yeah, thanks" said the guy. "That's good" said Courtney. "I'm Skull by the way, and this is my cousin Dex" said the one that asked for the directions, and pointed to the other guy that he was with. "Hey" said Juanita. "So Skull, that's kind of a weird name" said Rocky. "It's actually a nickname, derived from my last name" said Skull. "And what would you're first name be?" asked Adam. Skull didn't say anything. "His full name is Eugene Skullavitch" said Dex. The others burst out laughing. "Yeah, I know it's a funny name" said Skull. "Sorry, we didn't mean to laugh" said Juanita. Skull nodded. "Well that's why everyone calls me Skull, because I hate my first name" he said. The others nodded. "So what are you names?" asked Dex. "I'm Kimberley, and this is Courtney, Juanita, Rocky and Adam" said Kimberley. "Hi" said Dex. "What no Agnes or Edith?" asked Skull. They all laughed. "No, thankfully" said Juanita. "So you live around here?" asked Adam. "I've just moved here, from Leawood" said Dex. "That's a fair way from here" said Courtney. Dex nodded. "So how come you moved here?" asked Juanita. "Umm, well Skull and I are cousins, and I'm living with his family now" said Dex. "Man, I would love to leave my house" said Rocky. They all laughed. "Actually, I never knew my dad, and my mom adopted me out, and I only found out a couple of months ago, that I had family" said Dex. "Well that's kind of cool" said Courtney. Dex nodded. "So do you live in Angel Grove, Skull?" asked Kimberley. "Uh yeah" said Skull. "How come we've never seen you around?" asked Juanita. "Well I use to go to Lovett Academy" said Skull. "The private school?" asked Juanita. Skull nodded. "Well that would probably be why" said Juanita. "But Dex and I are both going to be transferring to Angel Grove High in a week, when school starts back up" said Skull. "You're going to Angel Grove High?" asked Courtney. "Yeah" replied Dex. "Well that's where we all go" said Rocky. "Really?" asked Skull. "Yeah really" replied Courtney. "So you're leaving Lovett?" asked Kimberley. "It's a really stuck up school, you have to wear clothes they consider appropriate" said Skull. "So I heard" said Juanita. Skull laughed. "We have to go, it was really great meeting you all" said Skull. "Yeah" said Dex. "Well, come and say hi at school" said Kimberley. "Yeah, we will" said Skull. "It was nice meeting you" said Juanita. Dex and Skull stood up. "We'll see you around" said Skull. "Okay" said Courtney. "Bye" said Skull, and he and Dex left. "Hey we better get going if we're to meet the others at the movies" said Juanita. They all headed to the movies.

The next week, they all started back at Angel Grove High. Of course for Katherine, Tanya, Dex, Skull and David, it was the beginning of them starting at Angel Grove High. All of them, except Dex and Skull, met in the cafeteria at lunch time. "So how are you liking being back at Angel Grove High so far?" asked Kimberley, when they were all seated at the table. "It's almost like we never actually left" said Billy. "I know" said Courtney. "I think it's good here" said Katherine. "Yeah me too" said Tanya. "Everyone has been really friendly" said David. "Well that's because Tommy's your brother, and a lot of people are scared of him" said Kimberley. "No they're not" said Tommy. "I know who they're scared of" said Jason. "Can it" said Juanita. They all laughed. "It's going to be so weird, not coming back here next year" said Sandra. "Yeah" said Trini. Dex and Skull walked past the table. "Hey, why don't you two come and join us?" asked Rocky. Skull looked at him. "You don't mind?" asked Skull. "Of course we don't" said Kimberley. "Thanks" said Dex. Everyone squeezed closer together, so that Skull and Dex, could sit down with them. "Do you know the others?" asked Courtney. "Not as yet" replied Skull. "Okay, well that's Aisha, Tommy, Jason, David, Billy, Zack, Trini, Amanda, Sandra, Katherine and Tanya" said Courtney. "Hi" said Amanda. "And these two are Skull and Dex" said Courtney. "Hey" said Skull. "So you're new here?" asked Katherine. Skull nodded. "You are too?" asked Dex. "Yeah, you can tell, right" said Katherine. Dex nodded. "Australian" he said. "Yeah, I am" replied Katherine. "It's really nice to meet you all" said Skull. "Yeah, you too man" said Jason. "We met Dex and Skull the other week at the youth center" said Juanita. "Really?" asked David. Juanita nodded and looked over at Jason. "I know what you're thinking, and if you value life, you're going to stop" said Juanita. "Man, would you get out of my brain" said Jason. "I though it was straw up there, scarecrow man" said Juanita. Jason glared at her. "This coming from the girl known as the ice maiden" said Jason. "I am not" said Juanita. "Yeah, whatever" said Jason. "I wouldn't worry about these two" said Tommy, pointing to Juanita and Jason. "What they don't get along?" asked Dex. "No they get along okay, it's just they have a little family rivalry going on" said Kimberley. "It's not a rivalry" said Juanita. "Yeah, we just like giving each other a hard time" said Jason. "And the fact that I know what Jase is thinking, makes even worse" said Juanita. "So you're twins?" asked Skull. "Yeah" replied Jason and Juanita. "And you can read each others mind" said Skull. "Most of the time" said Juanita. "Although I wish she wouldn't" said Jason, looking at Juanita "Well it's doesn't take a genius to figure out what you're thinking" said Juanita. They all laughed. "So I take it this is a daily occurrence" said Dex. "Try hourly" said Courtney. The bell went signalling the end of the lunch period. "Looks like it's time to get to class then" said Billy. "Oh man, do we really have to go" said Rocky. "Yeah, I think it's a requirement" said Adam. "Great" said Rocky, and they all headed off to class.

A couple of days later, after school had finished for the day, Juanita, Kimberley, Katherine, Courtney, Tanya and Aisha were looking at the notice board. The sign up sheets for the sports were on there. "Hey, the girls hockey team is having tryouts" said Courtney. "Really?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah" said Courtney. "I might sign up then" said Kimberley, grabbing a pen from her folder, and putting her name on the sheet. "Can I have that after you?" asked Courtney. Kimberley nodded. "Hey the martial arts team is having tryouts too" said Aisha. "Thinking of joining?" asked Juanita. "Not with you on the team" said Aisha. Juanita laughed. "I though there was already enough people on the team?" asked Courtney. "One of the guys, was a senior last year, so obviously he won't be back" said Juanita. Courtney nodded. "Well, it doesn't look like there is anyone signed up for that as yet" said Tanya. "That's because they know that Juanita is on the team" said Courtney. "Yeah, and they're all scared of her" said Kimberley. "Who else is on the team, with you then?" asked Katherine. "The guys, you know. Rocky, Adam Tommy and Jase" replied Juanita. "But they're still scared of you" said Aisha. Juanita nodded. Juanita grabbed her pen and put her name down on the girl's hockey sheet. "You want to play hockey?" asked Courtney. "Why not" replied Juanita. "Oh, I don't know, you can't use your fists in it" said Courtney. "What about you two?" asked Kimberley, looking at Katherine and Tanya. "I don't know anything about hockey" said Tanya. "Me either" said Katherine. "Well you could always try out for the martial arts team" said Juanita. "No thanks" said Tanya. "What about swim team then" said Aisha, looking at the board. "They have a swim team?" asked Katherine. Aisha nodded. "I use to swim back in Australia" said Katherine. Juanita handed her pen. "Sign up then" she said. Katherine put her name down on the swim team sign up sheet. "Come on Tanya, there has to be something that you want to do" said Aisha. "I'm just not that athletic" said Tanya. "I'm sure you'll find another school activity" said Courtney. Tanya nodded. "I have to get going I have a class starting soon at the youth center" said Juanita. "See you tomorrow" said Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "Bye guys" she said and walked off. "Do you guys want to walk home?" asked Katherine. "Yeah, okay" said Tanya. They all left the school.

Juanita was sitting at a table in the youth center. She had finished teaching her class and was waiting for Jason to finish his. Amanda and Sandra who were in the karate class, came over to the table, when it had finished. "You waiting on Jason?" asked Amanda, sitting down. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Sandra sat down at the table also. "You guys are doing really great" said Juanita. "We are?" asked Sandra. Juanita nodded. "I don't know, I just don't think, I'm really getting the hang of it yet" said Amanda. "It does take a while, but you'll get there" said Juanita. "So how old were you when you started karate?" asked Amanda. "I was four" replied Juanita. "Really?" asked Amanda. Juanita nodded. Jason came over to the table. "You ready to go Nits?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Yeah" she replied, standing up and grabbing her bag. "See you both tomorrow" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Sandra. "Bye" said Amanda. Juanita smiled at her. "Come on Jase, I have homework to do" said Juanita. "Uh, yeah just a minute" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. Jason turned and looked at her. Juanita laughed. "I'll be outside" said Juanita, and left. "Bye" said Sandra. Juanita waved and walked out of the youth center. "Is there something you wanted to talk to us about Jason?" asked Amanda. Jason looked at her. "Umm, yeah, I needed to talk to you" said Jason. Amanda looked at him. "I'm going to go and get a drink, Mand" said Sandra, getting up from her chair. "Uhh, could you get me one as well?" asked Amanda. Sandra nodded and walked over to the counter. Jason was still looking at Amanda. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" asked Amanda. "I was wondering if you're not doing anything tomorrow night, maybe you would like to go out with me?" asked Jason. Amanda looked at him, surprised. "Go out?" she asked. Jason nodded. "Umm, I'd love too" said Amanda. "Really?" asked Jason. Amanda nodded. "I'll pick you up at around seven o'clock then" said Jason. "Okay" said Amanda, grabbing her folder and a pen out of her bag, and writing down her address for Jason. She handed it to him. "I'll see you tomorrow night then" said Jason. "Yeah" replied Amanda. "Bye" said Jason. "Bye" replied Amanda. Jason left. Sandra came back over to the table. "I take it you heard all that" said Amanda. Sandra nodded, and handed Amanda her drink and sat back down. "I can't believe he asked you out" said Sandra. "Me either" said Amanda. "Saturday night, date night" said Sandra. They both laughed. "We definitely have to go shopping tomorrow" said Amanda. Sandra nodded. "We'll give the others a call" said Amanda. "Yeah okay" said Sandra. "I still can't believe it" said Amanda. Amanda and Sandra both laughed. Jason walked out to the front of the youth center. Juanita was sitting on one of the benches. "Took your time" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "I'm in too good a mood, for it to be ruined by you" said Jason. Juanita stood up and walked over to him. "You asked her out" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "And I'm guessing from the elated look on your face that she said yes" said Juanita. "She sure did" said Jason. "See what did I tell you" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "Now if we could only find someone for you" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Good luck with that" said Juanita. They both laughed and headed home.

The next day. Amanda had rung everyone that night before, and asked them if they could meet her and Sandra at the mall, in the food court. Katherine and Juanita were the last two to arrive. "What took you guys so long?" asked Kimberley. "Juanita" said Katherine. Juanita looked at her. "Actually it was my annoying brother" said Juanita. "What was he doing?" asked Courtney. Juanita looked at Amanda. "I'd say, but if I told with certain people here, I'd get my arse kicked" said Juanita. "So it was something to do with tonight?" asked Amanda. Juanita nodded. "Can you give me a hint?" asked Amanda. "And risk getting beaten up by Jase" said Juanita. "He wouldn't beat you up" said Amanda. "Yeah, he would" said Kimberley. Amanda looked at her. "They beat each other up all the time" said Trini. "It's one of their favourite past times" said Aisha. "Bashing up any guy, is Juanita's favourite past time" said Courtney. "Hey come on guys, I'm not that bad" said Juanita. "Yeah right" said Kimberley. "Maybe we should start shopping, if we're going to find something for Mandy, to wear tonight" said Sandra. "Yeah" said Katherine. "And you have my word, that I won't tell Jason, what you're wearing" said Juanita. "Thanks" said Amanda. Then they went to the shops to look for

clothes.

That night, Juanita was sitting on her bed, doing some reading for school, when there was a knock on her bathroom door, the bathroom that she shared with Jason. "Come on in" said Juanita. Jason opened the door and walked into her bedroom. "Hey" said Jason. Juanita looked up from her book. "Looking good, bro" said Juanita. "You think it looks okay?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "It doesn't make you look fat" said Juanita. "I didn't mean that" replied Jason. "Yeah sure" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "So where are you taking Amanda?" asked Juanita. "A restaurant, just outside Stone Canyon" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "So what are you doing tonight?" asked Jason. "What does it look like I'm doing" said Juanita, pointing to her book. "Reading on a Saturday night, Nits. I don't know. Don't you have a hot date planned, or a gossip session with the girl" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "The gossip session was today, and there is no decent guys to date at Angel Grove" said Juanita. "I don't know, I don't think you're looking hard enough" said Jason. "What?" asked Juanita. "Maybe, you should look closer to home base" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "You are really weird" said Juanita. "We're related remember, so if I am, so are you" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "I know I'm weird" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "Have fun tonight, Jase" said Juanita. "I will" said Jason. "Don't do anything to embarrass yourself" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow" said Jason. "Yeah okay" said Juanita. "Bye" said Jason and left Juanita's bedroom, via the bathroom to go back into his room. Juanita continued to read her book.

Amanda and Jason were sitting in the restaurant. "This is a really nice place, Jason" said Amanda. "Yeah, my parents took me here one night" said Jason. Amanda nodded. "I'm really glad you asked me out" said Amanda. "You are?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Amanda. "Me too" said Jason. "I always had this feeling that you liked me" said Amanda. "Why?" asked Jason. "I don't know, you were always looking at me" said Amanda. Jason laughed. "You noticed, huh?" asked Jason. "Yeah" said Amanda. "Okay, well that's kind of embarrassing" said Jason. "I didn't mind" said Amanda. Jason smiled at her. The waiter came over with their meals. "Thanks" said Jason. Amanda and Jason began to eat the dinner.

Monday afternoon, Juanita, Jason, Rocky, Adam and Tommy were in the youth center for the martial arts team tryouts. They were at the practice mats. No one had put their name down on the sign up sheet. "You know I don't think anyone is going to turn up for this" said Jason. "Yeah, no one even bothered to put their name down on the sheet" said Adam. "Well, that's because Juanita's on the team, and everyone is scared of her" said Tommy. Juanita looked at him. "Shut up Tommy" said Juanita. "Well they are scared of you sis" said Jason. Juanita looked at Rocky and Adam. "Are you guys scared of me?" asked Juanita. "I am" said Rocky. Juanita looked at Adam. "Adam?" she asked. "Not really" said Adam. "Thank you" said Juanita. Jason looked at him. "If she was to bash you up on a daily basis, you would be" said Jason. "But it's just so much fun bashing you up Jason" said Juanita. "And that's why you were home alone on Saturday night, reading" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "I was home, because I chose to be" said Juanita. "Yeah, chose to be desperate and dateless" said Juanita. "Just because you had a date with Amanda" said Juanita. "Hey, how did it go with Amanda?" asked Tommy. "It was good" said Jason. "That's great, man" said Rocky. "Yeah, I just had to ask the courage to ask her out" said Jason, glancing in Adam's direction. "Well she's a nice girl" said Adam. "Nothing like me" said Juanita. "You're nice Juanita, just really scary" said Rocky. "Thanks a lot, buddy" said Juanita. Rocky nodded. Jason looked at his watch. "Man, this is crazy. No one is coming" said Jason. Juanita lowered herself into the side splits. "Give them five more minutes, and if no one comes we can bail" said Juanita. Jason nodded. Skull came over to the mats. "Hey guys" he said. "Oh hi Skull" said Rocky. "Is this where the martial arts team tryouts are?" asked Skull. "Yeah" replied Tommy. "I'm not too late, am I?" asked Skull. They all looked at him. "You want to try out?" asked Adam. Skull nodded. "What level are you?" asked Juanita. Skull looked at her. "What are you doing here?" asked Skull. "I asked you a question first, Skull" said Juanita. The others laughed. "Why are you here, man?" asked Tommy. "I wanted to try out for the team, I have a second level brown belt" said Skull. "That's cool, man" said Jason. Skull nodded. "I still don't get why Juanita's here though" said Skull, looking at her. Juanita stood up. "Don't think girl's should be on a martial arts team?" asked Juanita, going over to Skull. "I don't know" said Skull. "Don't get her mad, man" said Jason. "Why?" asked Skull, looking at him. "She has a black belt" said Jason. Skull looked at him shocked and then back at Juanita. "You have a black belt?" asked Skull. "Surprised?" asked Juanita. Skull nodded. "Yeah, it's just that you're a girl" said Skull. "I wouldn't go saying that either" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "Shut up, huh" said Juanita. Jason just looked at her. "Let's see how good you are then, Skull" said Juanita, looking back at him, and taking up a stance. "I'm not going to fight you" said Skull. "You won't hurt me" said Juanita. "Are you sure?" asked Skull. "I'm positive. I've been doing this a long time" said Juanita. "Okay" said Skull, taking up a stance. "Go" said Tommy. Skull began to fight Juanita. "Try to get her down, man" said Rocky. "Okay" said Skull, grabbing Juanita's arm. Juanita used Skull's weight against her, and flipped him over. Skull went crashing down to the mat. They all looked at him. "Good going, Skull" said Tommy. "Man, I got beaten by a girl" said Skull, standing back up. "It's tough the first couple of times, but after a while you get use to it" said Juanita. Skull looked at her. "Just ask Jase, I beat him all the time" said Juanita. Skull laughed. "Shut up" said Jason. Juanita smiled at him. "Hey look Skull, if you want to join the team, the spot is yours" said Tommy. "Really?" asked Skull. "Well you're the only one that turned up" said Adam. "Why?" asked Skull. Jason pointed to Juanita. "Her" said Jason. "Because of Juanita?" asked Skull. "Yeah, every guy at Angel Grove is scared of her and know what she is capable of" said Jason. "Yeah, and I wonder who spread the rumor around that I was scary and mean" said Juanita, looking at Jason. Jason shrugged his shoulders. "You, in middle school and now I'm stuck with that title, mean and scary" said Juanita. "We don't think you're scary and mean" said Adam. "That's only because you took the time to get to know me, and know that I can be nice" said Juanita. "Whatever" said Jason. "This seems like a very interesting sports team" said Skull. "You got that right" said Tommy. They all laughed. "Do you want to join us for a drink, Skull?" asked Rocky. "Yeah sure" said Skull. They all went up to the juice bar.

The next day, Jason walked into the living room of his house. Juanita was sitting on the couch, looking at the previous years year book. "Dated him, hates me, is scared of me, is a chess club nerd" Juanita was saying. "Hey" said Jason, going sitting on the couch next to her. Juanita looked at him. "What are you doing?" asked Jason. "Looking at the year book from last year" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Jason. "Does every guy at Angel Grove really hate me?" asked Juanita. Jason looked at her. "Of course not" said Jason. "Yeah right, there is not one guy in this book that is not scared of me" said Juanita, turning the page. "Or one that I haven't already dated and dumped" said Juanita, looking at the year book. "There's one you can date" said Jason, pointing to Adam's photo. Juanita hit Jason. "We're friends, and that's that. Nothing more" said Juanita. "Okay, whatever you say" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "So what took you so long anyway, baseball tryouts would have been over ages ago" said Juanita. "They were, I met Amanda after at the juice bar" replied Jason. Juanita nodded. "So how did the tryouts go?" asked Juanita. "I got on the team again" said Jason. "Cool" said Juanita. "And you'll never believe who else is on the team" said Jason. "Who?" asked Juanita. "Tanya" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Tanya Sloan?" asked Juanita. Jason nodded. "What? How?" asked Juanita. "Well you know Shawn" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "His girlfriend and Tanya are working on a project together, and Tanya had to meet Veronica down at the field, and Rocky threw a really bad curve ball, that went hurtling towards both of them and Tanya managed to catch it" said Jason. "And because of that she got on the team?" asked Juanita. "Kind of. She threw the ball back to Rocky, and the coach was impressed by the way she threw and asked her to pitch and she struck out Shawn" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Wow" she said. Jason nodded. "So there's a girl on the guy's baseball team" said Juanita. "Well it's just really a baseball team, and besides there is a girl on the martial arts team" said Jason. "Well that's because I'm the best at Angel Grove High" said Juanita. "Yeah right" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Excuse me, undefeated, three years running" said Juanita. "Yeah, yeah" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "I might go and ring Tanya and congratulate her on making the team" said Juanita, putting the year book on the couch, next to her. "Okay" said Jason. Juanita stood up and went upstairs. Jason picked up the year book and looked through it, and noticed Amanda's picture. "Dating her" he said, and closed the year book, and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Two days later. Juanita, Kimberley, Courtney, Aisha, Trini, Amanda and Sandra were at the hockey field, for the girl's hockey team tryouts. "How many spots are vacant on the team?" asked Aisha. "I think they're looking for about eight girls" said Trini. "Well that's almost the entire team" said Juanita. "Most of the girl's last year were seniors, so they need a whole lot more this year" said Courtney. Patsy and Shannon, two girls also in the twelfth grade came over to the bench and sat down. "Hi" said Patsy. "Oh hey" said Sandra. "Are you all trying out?" asked Shannon. "Yeah" replied Kimberley. "Why are you trying out Juanita, I thought you preferred to mix it with the guys" said Patsy. Juanita looked at her. "I am capable of others things, besides bashing up the guys at this school" said Juanita. "Yeah, you bash up girls as well" said Shannon. "Yeah, but you ain't worth it" said Juanita. Shannon just looked at her. The hockey coach came over to the bench. "Okay girls" she said. They all looked at her. "Who do we have this year interested in trying out for the team" said the coach. She saw Juanita sitting on the bench. "Juanita Scott, is interested in being on the hockey team?" she asked. "Why is that everyone thinks that the only thing I'm good at is karate?" asked Juanita. "Because, you are good at it" said Amanda. "Yeah, but I can do other things" said Juanita. "No, no, that's fine" said the coach. They all looked at her. "I'm sure Juanita is a very good hockey player, she has the killer instinct, which is what I like in my players" said the coach. "You go the killer bit, right" said Courtney. Everyone laughed. "Okay, girls. Grab a stick and let's get this tryout underway" said the coach. All of them grabbed a stick and begun to tryout for the hockey team.

Saturday morning, Juanita walked into the youth center and went over to the juice bar where all the others were sitting. "Hey Nits" said Courtney. Juanita grabbed a seat. Jason was already there. "Hi" said Juanita. "What took you so long to get here?" asked Adam. "It always takes her a long time, you haven't seen what she looks like in the morning" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "Can't be half as bad as you" said Juanita. The others all laughed. "I tried calling you last night, but you weren't answering your phone" said Kimberley. "I was out" replied Juanita. "Where?" asked Courtney. "I went out with Chad" replied Juanita. "Chad 'I think I'm so good looking' Westerfield?" asked Courtney. Juanita nodded. "The male talent pool at Angel Grove High is so bad, that I'm seriously thinking about becoming a nun" said Juanita. "I don't think they let you bash up people in a convent" said Tommy. "Okay then I'll start my own convent, the lone karate nun" said Juanita. They all laughed. "I have to agree with you, there is a shortage of guys here" said Courtney. "That's because you two have dated nearly everyone here" said Billy. "We have not" said Courtney and Juanita together. "I accomplished that on my own" said Juanita. They all laughed. "I just hope I can find a date for the prom" said Courtney. Everyone groaned. "Not this again" said Rocky. "Yeah, Courts, we will find dates" said Juanita. "Even if you have to pay them" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "Would you please shut your mouth, before I do it permenantly" said Juanita. "Well aren't we in a good mood" said Jason. Juanita just looked at him. "Do you guys want to go to the mall?" asked Aisha. "No way" said Rocky. Aisha looked at him. "Well I know you wouldn't want to leave all the food here" said Aisha. They all laughed. "Yeah, I'm up for a trip to the mall" said Amanda. "Me too" said Katherine. "Okay, let's go then" said Aisha. The girls all stood up. "We might be able to find some cute guys, at the mall" said Courtney. "Well I'm definitely there" said Juanita. They all laughed. "See you later" said Kimberley. "Yeah bye" said Tommy. The girls left the youth center. "You know I don't think I'm ever going to understand the woman species" said Tommy. "I don't think we're meant too" said Adam. "Hey, let's go work out" said Zack. "Yeah" said David, and they went over to the gym section of the youth center.

Later that day, Katherine and Juanita were walking home from the mall. "That was certainly fun" said Katherine. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Hey do you think what Courtney said it true, that we might not find dates for the prom?" asked Katherine. "I hope not" said Juanita. "Yeah, even though I haven't been brought up with the prom, it still sounds like a lot fun" said Katherine. Juanita nodded, as they turned on to their street. "Yeah, it sure is. The junior prom was" said Juanita. "So you've already been to a prom?" asked Katherine. Juanita nodded. "I went with Brandon" said Juanita. "He's in my math class" said Katherine. "Well I dumped him" said Juanita. "Why did you do that?" asked Katherine. "I got bored with him" said Juanita. "He's totally cute" asked Katherine. "And a total sleaze as well" said Juanita. Katherine looked at her. "Really?" she asked. Juanita nodded. "So why did you dump him?" asked Katherine. "Apart from being a sleaze, we just didn't like the same things" said Juanita. "There aren't many guys at Angel Grove, who would be interested in having a girlfriend, who has a black belt" said Katherine. Juanita nodded. "They like me for a while, but it soon wears off" said Juanita. Katherine laughed. "I'm sure you'll find someone" she said. "I'm sure you will too" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Katherine. "Bye" said Juanita and walked up the stairs of her house. "See you later" said Katherine. "Okay" said Juanita. Katherine went inside her house. Juanita went inside of hers and went into the living room. Her sister, Sarah was sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Hey Sarah" said Juanita. "Oh hi" replied Sarah. "What's on?" asked Juanita. "Nothing much" replied Sarah, flicking off the television, and grabbing something off the table. "This was in the mail box for you" said Sarah, handing Juanita an envelope. "Thanks" said Juanita, taking it from her and sitting on the couch next to Sarah. "Who it's from?" asked Sarah. "I don't know, it just has my name on the front, but with no address" said Juanita, also noticing that it was typed and not actually written. Sarah nodded. Jason came into the living room. "I thought I heard your loud voice" said Jason, going and sitting in one of the chairs. "Nice to see you too" said Juanita. Jason smiled at her. Juanita laughed and opened the envelope. "So what did you end up buying at the mall?" asked Jason. "Nothing" replied Juanita. "Then why did you go to the mall?" asked Jason. "To window shop" replied Juanita. "I will never get why girls do that. If I want something I will go to the mall and get it, I just don't go to look" said Jason. "That's because you're a guy, Jason" said Sarah. "Yeah, I think I know that" said Jason. Juanita took the piece of paper that was in the envelope and read it, which was also type written. "What have you got there?" asked Jason. "It was in the mail box for her" said Sarah. "What?" asked Jason. "I don't really know yet" replied Juanita. Sarah looked at the letter, over Juanita's shoulder. "Whoo hoo" said Sarah. Juanita looked at her. "Whoo hoo what?" asked Jason. "Looks like Juanita has got a secret admirer" said Sarah. "Yeah right, who would admire Juanita" said Jason, leaning over and grabbing the letter of Juanita. "Hey" cried Juanita. Jason read it. "Oh man, this is so pathetic" said Jason. "Well you would know, you drool every time you see Amanda" said Juanita. "I'm going out with her now, I don't drool everytime I see her" said Jason. "Yeah, right" said Juanita, and grabbed the letter off him. "So who do you think it is?" asked Sarah. Juanita looked at her. "Not sure" replied Juanita. "Maybe you already know them" said Jason. "Well they obviously know where I live" said Juanita. "Hey maybe it's not an admirer, but a stalker" said Jason. "And who would be dumber enough to stalk me" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "You have a point" said Jason. "I'm going to go upstairs" said Juanita, standing up from the couch. "See you later" said Sarah. Juanita nodded and went to leave the living room. "Hey Nits, maybe you should try looking closer at the things around you" said Jason. "What?" asked Juanita, turning back and looking at him. "Nothing" replied Jason. Juanita shook her head and went upstairs. "What did you mean by that Jase?" asked Sarah. Jason looked at her. "Don't worry Sarah, I'm just giving Nits a hard time" he replied. Sarah nodded. "I'll see you later, I'm going to go and catch up with Tommy and David and play some ball" said Jason. "Okay" said Sarah. Jason got up. "Bye" said Sarah. "Yeah, see you squirt" said Jason, and left the living room. Sarah flicked the television back on.

Monday at school, Juanita and Courtney were walking to their lockers after the morning classes had finished. "Would you believe that Chad had the nerve to ask me out again this morning" said Juanita. Courtney looked at her. "What did you say?" asked Courtney. "I told him to go and jump in the lake" said Juanita. Courtney laughed. "What if you have to go to the prom with him?" asked Courtney. "I hope I don't become that desperate, that I actually stoop to that level" said Juanita. "Yeah, me too" said Courtney. They both laughed, as they neared Juanita's locker. There was an envelope sticking out from the door. "What's that?" asked Courtney. Juanita grabbed the envelope, and looked at it. "Not again" said Juanita. "What again?" asked Courtney. "Here, hold these for a second" said Juanita, handing Courtney her books. Courtney grabbed them. Juanita opened the envelope. There was another type written letter in it. "You got one of these before?" asked Courtney. Juanita didn't answer her, instead she was reading the letter. "What's it say?" asked Courtney. Juanita sighed. "I've admired you from afar, but I would like us, to become more" said Juanita. "Ohhh" said Courtney. Juanita looked at her. "It is not ohhh" said Juanita. "Yes it is" said Courtney. "Yeah, you're right, everyone will be saying that when I find the idiot and pound him into the ground" said Juanita, opening her locker up, and putting the letter in there. She grabbed her books from Courtney and chucked them in there also. "But don't you think it's kind of sweet, that someone is afraid to tell you how they feel, so they write you a note instead" said Courtney. "No I think it's completely wimpy" said Juanita. "You don't think it could be one of the guys playing a joke on you?" asked Courtney. Juanita slammed her locker shut. "I don't think it would be, if they valued their lives" said Juanita. Courtney and Juanita started to walk down the corridor again. "But whoever it is, knows where I live, because the other one was delivered to my house" said Juanita. "Maybe it is one of the guys then" said Courtney. Juanita looked at her. "Well they all know where you live" said Courtney. "Yeah, and they all know that I can beat them to a pulp in an instance" said Juanita. "Yeah, I know that too" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. "Hey, I'll see you later okay, I have to go to the library and grab a book for my paper" said Juanita. "Okay, I'll see you at lunch then" said Courtney. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Bye" said Courtney. Juanita headed off to the library.

That day after school, Juanita arrived home later then usual. "Hi mom" said Juanita, going into the kitchen, where her mom was cooking dinner. Sarah, was sitting at the kitchen table doing some homework. "Hey sweetie" replied Gail. "How come you're late?" asked Gail. "Umm, I went to a paper meeting" replied Juanita. "The school paper?" asked Gail. Juanita nodded. "That's good, sweetie" said Gail. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Sarah, do you think you could clean up the table and go and get your dad and brother, and tell them that dinner is ready" said Gail. "Sure mom" replied Sarah, grabbing her text book, and folder, and leaving the kitchen. "Juanita, could you set the table?" asked Gail. "Yeah sure" replied Juanita, going over to the cutlery drawer and opening it. "So what are you writing in the paper this year?" asked Gail. "Gossip" said Juanita. Gail laughed. "Again?" asked Gail. "Yeah, it's fun to write" said Juanita. "Well you do know a lot of what is happening at school" said Gail, putting the dinners on the plate. "Yeah" replied Juanita, going over to the table and setting it. Jason, Sarah and Mitch came into the kitchen. "So did you get gossip again?" asked Jason, sitting at the table. "Yes, I did" said Juanita, sitting down also. "Just don't go writing about me" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "I won't" said Juanita. "Good" said Jason. "I wouldn't want to bore everyone" said Juanita. "Very funny" said Jason. "I hope you're not going to burn out with all this extra curricular activity" said Mitch. Juanita looked at her dad. "I'm sure I won't" replied Juanita. "What exactly are you doing this year?" asked Mitch. Gail came and sat at the table. "Karate, hockey and paper" said Juanita. "Why did you decide to play hockey this year? asked Gail. "Because I wanted to do something else besides karate" said Juanita. "Thought it might soften your image, sis?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "No, I thought the hockey stick might come in handy to bash you with" said Juanita. "Well, you know if you want to be really girly girl, you could always join the cheerleading team" said Jason. "Me cheer. Get out" said Juanita. "What's so wrong with being a cheerleader. I'm one at junior high" said Sarah. "Yeah, but you're a girl" said Jason, looking at her. "And I'm not?" asked Juanita. "I don't know" said Jason. "Maybe you should join the cheerleading team. I'm sure you'd look marvellous waving pom poms" said Juanita. "Well how can I. They cheer at baseball games, and I'm on the team" said Jason. "When you're not fielding or batting you could join them" replied Juanita. "Are you just going to play baseball and be on the karate team this year, Jase?" asked Mitch. "Yeah, I have a lot of other stuff on as well, with school and teaching and that" said Jason. "Dating Amanda" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "So" he replied. "I was just saying it, that's all" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "When they start asking for people for the yearbook, I plan on doing that" said Juanita. "That would be good" said Mitch. "Yeah, I get to write everyone's description of them" said Juanita. They all laughed. "I know what yours would say" said Jason, looking at Juanita. "What?" asked Juanita. "Desperate and dateless" replied Jason. Juanita glared at him. "And yours would say dead meat" said Juanita. "It might get you a few dates" said Jason. "I am so sick of the guys at Angel Grove" said Juanita. "No, I think they're sick of you" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "Well except for one maybe" said Jason. "What?" asked Juanita. Jason smiled at her. "You are really starting to bug me" said Jason. "You already bug me" said Jason. "That's quite enough, you two" said Mitch. "Well if Jase, was to keep his big mouth shut for a while" said Juanita. Jason poked his tongue out at her. "Mature Jase" said Juanita. "Jason" said Gail. "What it's Nits as well" said Jason. "Both of you, stop it okay" said Gail. Jason and Juanita just looked at each other and laughed. They continued to eat their dinner.


	4. Friendships

Disclaimer: Same as what is on the first page!! Can't be bothered repeating myself!!

The next day, after school, Juanita was sitting in the youth center, doing her maths homework before she had to teach her karate lesson. "Calculus, is a nightmare" said Juanita, to herself. "You got that right" said Adam, from behind her. Juanita turned around and looked at him. "Oh hey Adam" said Juanita. "Hi" said Adam, sitting down with Juanita. "What are you doing?" asked Adam. "Just trying to complete some of the math homework before my lesson starts" said Juanita. Adam nodded. "What about you?" asked Juanita. "I'm meeting Rocky, we're working out" said Adam. "Right" said Juanita. "So when does your class start?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at her watch. "In about ten minutes, but none of my students have shown yet" said Juanita. "Maybe they're on your time" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "Okay, so I have a little trouble with been punctual" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "I think we all know that now" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "You've been hanging around my brother way too long" said Juanita. "What?" asked Adam. "You're starting to sound like him, you're always ragging on me" said Juanita, with a sad look on her face. "You know I don't mean it" said Adam. Juanita smiled at him. "Well that's good, because otherwise, you'd be dead man walking" said Juanita. Adam laughed. Juanita looked over to the other side of the gym, and saw that some of her students had turned up. Juanita stood up and put her folder and pen in her backpack. "I'll see you at school tomorrow" said Juanita. "Yeah, okay" replied Adam. Juanita walked over to the gym section of the youth center. Adam

waited for Rocky, but watched Juanita in the meantime.

The next day, Juanita went to her locker at the end of the lunch period. There was another note, sticking out of the locker. Juanita groaned. "No" she said, and took the envelope and opened it. Juanita read it. "They want to meet me" she said. "Who wants to meet you?" asked Courtney, coming over to Juanita's locker. "The person that has been writing to me" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Courtney. Juanita nodded and handed her the letter. "If you want to find out who I am, meet me at the youth center today, after school" said Courtney, and looked at Juanita. "Are you going to meet them?" asked Courtney. "I don't know" said Juanita. "You'll be able to find out who they are" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. "It's like they know where, I'm going to be" said Juanita. "Why do you say that?" asked Courtney. "Because I have to work out with the guys tonight" said Juanita. "Work out with the guys?" asked Courtney. "Martial arts team" replied Juanita. "Right" said Courtney. Juanita opened up her locker. "Maybe it's one of the guys" said Courtney. Juanita looked at her. "Okay, first of all. One of them is my brother, so that is just totally gross, and the others know not to mess with me" said Juanita. "What about Skull" said Courtney. "What?" asked Juanita, looking at Courtney, in shock. "Well, think about it. He has just moved to Angel Grove High, and you don't really know him that well, so it could be him" said Courtney. "I think Skull has heard enough from everyone, to know that I could easily beat him up and he also knows it first hand" said Juanita. "Hey, some guys like strong women" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. "Courts, you really have to stop reading those mags" said Juanita. Courtney laughed. "If guys liked strong girls, then I wouldn't be single at the moment" said Juanita. "I guess, but maybe you haven't found the right guy" said Courtney. Juanita shrugged her shoulders and put the letter in her locker and grabbed the books that she needed for the next couple of lessons. "So are you going to meet this person tonight?" asked Courtney. "I'm going to be at the youth center, and if I see anyone acting suspicious, then I know it's them" said Juanita. "Or they might just go over to you and say that they've been writing the letters" said Courtney. "Yeah" said Juanita. The bell went signalling the end of lunch. "I'll see you later at the youth center" said Courtney. "Okay" said Juanita. "Bye" said Courtney. "See you" said Juanita. Courtney and Juanita both went off to their classes.

That afternoon, Juanita and Courtney were sitting in the youth center. Juanita was waiting for the guys to turn up so that they could practice. "Do you see anyone acting suspicious?" asked Juanita. "Nope" replied Courtney. "Maybe they realised what I'm capable of" said Juanita. Courtney laughed. "Nits, honestly. A guy would be lucky to date you, you're one of the nicest people I know" said Courtney. "Thanks" said Juanita. Jason, Adam, Rocky, Tommy and Skull came over to the table. "Something must be wrong" said Jason. Courtney and Juanita looked at him. "Why?" asked Tommy. "Because my sister is early for once in her life" said Jason. Juanita stood up and punched him. "What was that for?" asked Jason. "I just felt like punching you" said Juanita. "That's not new" said Rocky. Juanita shook her head. "You going to join us Courts?" asked Tommy, looking at her. "You kidding" said Courtney. The others laughed. "Call me tonight, Nits, I want to know what happens" said Courtney, standing up. "Yeah sure" replied Juanita. "I'll see you all tomorrow" said Courtney. "Yeah bye" said Skull. "Bye" said Courtney. Courtney left. "So what does Courtney want to know tonight, sis?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Nothing, just girl stuff" said Juanita. "Typical" said Jason. "Are we going to stand and listen to you insult each other, or are we actually going to practice?" asked Rocky. "Practice" said Jason. "Yeah, I'm going to have fun bashing up Jason" said Juanita. "You always have fun bashing him up" said Adam. "I know" said Juanita. They all laughed, and went over to the mats to practice.

The next day, was Saturday and Juanita was over in the gym section of the youth center, punching the punching bag. Courtney and Kimberley came over to her. "Who are you pretending that is?" asked Kimberley. "Wish I knew" said Juanita. "Why wouldn't you know?" asked Kimberley. "Because I have no idea, who the person that has been writing to me is" said Juanita, throwing a couple of hard punches and then looked at Courtney and Kimberley. "Nits has been getting letters from a secret admirer, but she has no idea who he is" said Courtney. "Really?" asked Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "They said to meet them here yesterday, but they didn't show" said Juanita. "Well that's not nice, if they said to meet them" said Kimberley. "Yeah, but I bashed the guys up, so that was good therapy" said Juanita. They all laughed. "We're going to meet the others at the mall" said Courtney. "Do you want to come?" she asked. "Yeah, why not" replied Juanita. The three of them walked out to the locker area. Juanita took off her boxing gloves and opened her locker to put them in. "So how many notes have you gotten?" asked Kimberley. "Three" replied Juanita, grabbing her backpack out of her locker and pulling the notes out of it. "Here" she said, handing them to Kimberley. Kimberley read the notes. "These are so sweet" said Kimberley. "I know" said Courtney. Juanita sighed. "But Juanita fails to see that, she just wants to bash the person up who is writing them" said Courtney. "Why, it's really romantic" said Kimberley. "Okay so maybe I think it is kind of romantic" said Juanita. "See" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. Kimberley handed her back the notes. "You wouldn't really bash them up?" asked Kimberley. "Maybe, depends who it was" said Juanita, and closed her locker. They went back into the youth center. "But you'd like to find out" said Kimberley. "Yeah" said Juanita. "I want to know too" said Courtney. "Of course, you would" said Kimberley. They laughed. "Hey you guys" yelled Juanita, over to the juice bar area, where Jason, Rocky, Adam, Tommy, David, Dex, Skull, Billy and Zack were sitting. "What?" yelled back Jason. "Do you want to come to the mall?" asked Juanita. "We'll pass" said Zack. ""Yeah, I agree" said Billy. "We'll see you later then" said Courtney. "Okay" said Tommy. "Bye" yelled Kimberley. Juanita, Courtney and Kimberley went to meet the other girls at the mall.

Later that day, Juanita went back to the youth center. Jason, Adam, Tommy, Rocky and David were still there, sitting at one of the tables in the juice bar. "And guys say that we gossip" said Juanita, going over to the table. "I thought you'd be at the mall until you spent all your money" said Jason. "Yeah, well I did" said Juanita. "Typical" said Jason. "So what's been happening?" asked Juanita. "Nothing" replied Adam. Juanita nodded. "Are you heading home Jase?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, Mandy and I are going to the movies tonight, so I have to get going" said Jason. "Have to pretty yourself up" said Juanita. The others laughed. "Very funny" said Jason. "I'll be back in a second, I just want to go get my gloves from my locker" said Juanita, putting her backpack down on the ground. "Okay, hurry up though" said Jason. "Yeah, yeah" replied Juanita, and ran out to the lockers, and went over to hers. There was another envelope sticking out of the locker. "Here we go" said Juanita, grabbing it and opening it. She read it. "I'm sorry, I didn't make myself known yesterday, but I still want you to meet me. If you're interested, meet me at the park, at the benches near the cliff overlooking Angel Grove at seven thirty" said Juanita, with a laugh. "Except to believe that" said Juanita opening her locker and grabbing her gloves out of it and closing it with a loud slam. She stuffed the letter in the back pocket of her jeans, and went back over to the guys. "Ready to go, Jase?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Jason, standing up. Juanita grabbed her backpack off the ground and stuck her gloves in there. "See you guys tomorrow" said Jason. "Bye guys" said Juanita, looking at each of them carefully, sussing out their behaviour, when she spoke. "Yeah bye" said David. Juanita looked at him. "What?" asked David. "Nothing" replied Juanita, shaking her head. "Bye" said Jason. "Bye" said Rocky. Juanita and Jason left the youth center. "What was with Nits?" asked Rocky. "I don't know" said Adam. "Don't you guys know by now, that you never know what's wrong with Juanita" said Tommy. "I guess" said Rocky. "We should get going" said David. "Yeah" said Adam. They four of them left the youth center.

Juanita and Jason got back to their house. "I have to go and ring Courts, I'll see you later" said Juanita, when they got inside. "But you just spent the whole day with her and the others" said Jason. "Yeah, I know. But there is something I have to tell her" said Juanita. "We might as well just attach a phone to your head" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Yeah" said Juanita, and ran upstairs, and went into her room. She put down her backpack and sitting on her bed, grabbed her phone and dialled Courtney's number. Courtney picked up on the fifth ring. "Hey Courts, it's me" said Juanita. "Oh hi" replied Courtney. "You'll never believe what I got" said Juanita. "Another a letter" replied Courtney. "How did you know that?" asked Juanita. "Lucky guess" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. "Well you're right" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Courtney. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "What did it say?" asked Courtney. "They want to meet me tonight at the park, and they also apologised for not showing up the other day" said Juanita. "Are you going to meet them?" asked Courtney. "I don't know" replied Juanita. "Well aren't you the least bit curious as to who it is?" asked Courtney. "Of course I am. But it could be some knife wielding psycho for all I know" said Juanita. "Somehow I don't think so" said Courtney. Juanita sighed. "I'll tell my parents that I'm going to you place" said Juanita. "Okay" said Courtney. "I don't think my dad would be too happy if he knew that I was going to go and meet a complete stranger" said Juanita. "I know mine wouldn't" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. "I want you to call me the minute you get home, and tell me who it is" said Courtney. "Yeah, deal" said Juanita. "And you can't tell anyone where I am, okay" said Juanita. "I won't" said Courtney. "Great, thanks Courts" said Juanita. "I'll talk to you later then" said Courtney. "Okay" said Juanita. "Bye" said Courtney. "Yeah, bye" said Juanita, and hung up the phone. Juanita stood up from her bed and went over to her wardrobe. "Nothing to wear" said Juanita, with a loud sigh. She began rummaging through her wardrobe to find something to wear.

That evening, Juanita, Jason, Sarah, and their parents Mitch and Gail were sitting at the table eating dinner. "So what are you two planning on doing tonight?" asked Mitch, looking at Jason and Juanita. "Amanda and I are going to the movies" said Jason. "Just going to hang out with Courtney" said Juanita. "But you just spent the whole day shopping" said Jason. "I know, and now we talk about shopping" said Juanita. Jason shook his head. "I hope you two have done all your homework" said Gail. "I have" said Jason. Gail looked at Juanita. "Done it, mom" said Juanita. "Good" said Gail. "Don't you have the SAT's coming up soon?" asked Mitch. Jason nodded. "In two weeks" he said. "Please don't remind me" said Juanita. "Honey, they're an important test, the score will be important as to which college, you get in to" said Mitch. "I know that" said Juanita. "Where do you two plan on going anyway?" asked Gail. "Yeah, please tell me that you're leaving home" said Sarah. "That eager to get rid of us?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Sarah. They all laughed. "I definitely plan on applying to Berkeley" said Jason. "Well that's a good school" said Gail. "Yeah" said Jason. "NYU and Stanford are really tempting" said Juanita. "NYU?" asked Mitch. Juanita nodded. "But that's over the other side of the country" said Mitch. "That's why it's appealing, new place, new people" said Juanita. "New guys" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "That too" she said. "Juanita, you are not going to go to a college, just because you want to meet new guys" said Mitch. "Well they're all sick of her in California, so it seems like a really good idea to me" said Jason. "Jase" said Gail. Jason shrugged his shoulders. "You have to choose a school, based on the area that you want to study" said Gail, looking at Juanita. "I know mom, and both NYU and Stanford, have great journalism programs" said Juanita. "So does Berkeley" said Mitch. "Yeah, I guess" said Juanita. "It's your decision, where you end up going though"said Gail. Juanita nodded. "It would be weird, if Jason and I were at different colleges though" said Juanita. "Yeah, I agree" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "As much as you annoy me, it would be really weird, not having you around" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "I have to get going, I'm meant to pick up Amanda" said Jason. "See you later" said Mitch. Jason stood up. "Have fun sweetie" said Gail. "No funny business, in the back seat" said Juanita. "And like you haven't done that before" said Jason. Juanita smiled. "Me, never" said Juanita. "Yeah right" said Jason. "I'll see you later" said Jason. "Bye" said Juanita. Jason left to go and pick up Amanda. Juanita started to tap her fingers on the table. "Anything wrong, honey?" asked Gail. Juanita looked at her. "No, nothing wrong" said Juanita. "I better get going" said Juanita looking at her watch and noticing that it was getting close to seven thirty. "Yeah okay" said Mitch. "Why didn't you get Jason to drop you around at Courtney's?" asked Gail. "Umm, didn't want to inconvenience him" replied Juanita, standing up. "Well just be careful, walking through the park at this time, okay" said Mitch. "Dad, I'll be fine. I've done so a million times" said Juanita. Mitch nodded. "Just stick to lit areas, and don't talk to anyone" said Mitch. "Dad, really I'll be fine" said Juanita. "Okay, I know" said Mitch. Juanita laughed. "I'll see you later" said Juanita. "Bye" said Sarah. Juanita walked out, leaving Sarah, Mitch and Gail in the kitchen.

Juanita walked to the park and went to the shelter with the table and benches, near the cliff that over looked Angel Grove. Juanita looked around and saw that there was no one there as yet. She sat on one of the tables and put her feet on the bench. "This person, better turn up, or they are going to have a lot of explaining to do" said Juanita. She sighed. "Talking to myself, now there's a good sign" she said. Juanita glanced at her watch. "Well, no surprises, that they're late" said Juanita, and started to tap her fingers together. She looked around to see if anyone was coming, but saw no one. She got off the table, and walked over to where the shelter finished. Someone from behind tapped her on the shoulder. Juanita turned around, ready to throw a punch if necessary. Adam was standing behind her. "Hey Adam" said Juanita. "Hi" replied Adam. Juanita turned back around, and looked out towards Angel Grove. She thought for a second, and then turned back around with a puzzled look on her face. "What are you doing here?" asked Juanita. "Meeting you" replied Adam. Juanita looked at him in shock and then laughed. "This is a joke, right?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Adam. "Are the others hiding in the bushes with a video camera and having a good laugh, at my expense?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Adam. Juanita looked at him. "You know, I won't have any trouble bashing you or anyone else up, who is in on the little joke" said Juanita. "There's no joke" replied Adam. "There isn't?" asked Juanita. Adam shook his head. "You wrote those notes?" asked Juanita. "Yes" replied Adam. "And you were serious?" asked Juanita. "Yes" replied Adam. Juanita started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Adam. "You like me?" asked Juanita, still laughing. "Yeah" replied Adam. "You find that amusing?" asked Adam. Juanita stopped laughing and looked at him. "Well yeah, in a way" replied Juanita. "Well I do like you" said Adam. Juanita didn't say anything and went and sat on the bench. Adam went and sat next to her. Juanita looked at him. "Why didn't you just tell me that you liked me?" asked Juanita. "I thought that you would bash me up" replied Adam. "Well, I'm kind of tempted to do that right now" replied Juanita. Adam just looked at her. "But I won't" said Juanita. Adam smiled at her. "I also thought that it would be weird, because we've been friends for a while" said Adam. "Well, that's true. It is weird" said Juanita. "But truthfully, I've liked you from the first time I met you" said Adam. Juanita looked at him, confused. "I was a complete cow, the first time you spoke to me" said Juanita. "Yeah, true. But I asked a dumb question" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "You got that right" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "Anyway, I never thought that I would see you again" said Adam. "And then you were fighting me in the ninja competition" said Juanita. Adam nodded. "That's when I was really impressed" said Adam. Juanita smiled. "I just find this really weird, because we've known each other for three years, and I never had an clue that you liked me" said Juanita. "I didn't want to say anything" said Adam. "Why?" asked Juanita. "Well apart from the obvious" said Adam. Juanita laughed as did Adam. "But we're friends, and you also date a lot of guys" said Adam. "I don't date that many guys" replied Juanita. "But I guess, I was afraid of what the others would think if they found out I like you" said Adam. "Because of my reputation as scary mean girl" said Adam. "No, because we're friends" said Adam. "Right" said Juanita, nodding her head. "And that's just the thing Adam, we're friends, good friends. I don't want to wreak that" said Juanita. "Maybe it wouldn't wreak things" replied Adam. "I've had a lot of boyfriends who were friends before we started dating, and now they hardly talk to me" said Juanita. Adam just looked at her. "And I like you too much, as a friend, for that to happen" said Juanita. "We can try though" said Adam. Juanita sighed. "What are the others going to say?" asked Juanita. "Does it worry you what they're going to say?" asked Adam. "Not really" replied Juanita. "Well you don't really let anything bother you" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita, looking at Adam. "I just have one question though" said Juanita. "What?" asked Adam. "Why did you ask me to meet you at the youth center, and then not say anything, when we had practice?" asked Juanita. "I didn't think you would turn up" replied Adam. "Adam, we had team practice. Of course I'd be there" said Juanita. "I know that, but I couldn't say anything in front of the guys" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "I was going to say something to you after practice, but I chickened out" said Adam. "Why?" asked Juanita. "I just did, I thought you would laugh in my face" said Adam. "Like I did tonight?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Adam. "I'm sorry about that" said Juanita. "That's okay, you were surprised" said Adam. "Well that's true" replied Juanita. Adam and Juanita both laughed. "Do you want to go and see a movie?" asked Adam. "Now?" asked Juanita. Adam nodded. "Like a date?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Adam. "I guess so" said Juanita. "Great" said Adam. "But believe me, by the end of the night, you'll be wondering what the hell you were thinking" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "Let's go" said Adam. "Okay" said Juanita. Adam and Juanita stood up. Juanita grabbed Adam's hand, he looked at her and she smiled at him. Adam and Juanita then walked to the mall, to go to see a movie.

Jason and Amanda were standing in line at the ticket office, waiting to get tickets for the movie that they were going to see. Courtney walked past them, but didn't see them. Amanda noticed her. "Hey Courts" said Amanda. Courtney turned around and looked at her. "Oh hi" replied Courtney, walking over to Jason and Amanda. "What are you seeing?" asked Amanda. "Umm, Studio 54" replied Courtney. "That's what Jase and I are going to see" said Amanda. "Cool" said Courtney. "So where's my sister?" asked Jason. Courtney looked at him. "What?" she asked. "You know, my twin, Juanita" said Jason. "She's umm, well Nits, is..." said Courtney, trying to come up with an answer. Brandon came over behind Courtney. "You got the tickets yet, babe?" asked Brandon. Courtney looked at him. "Not yet" she replied. "Are you double dating with Juanita?" asked Jason. "Juanita's not here" said Brandon. "She isn't?" asked Jason. "No, Courtney and I, are seeing a movie" said Brandon. "Really?" asked Jason, looking at Courtney. Courtney smiled at him. "Where's Nits, Courts?" asked Jason. "I don't know" replied Courtney. "Then why would she tell, my mom and dad, that she was going to your house?" asked Jason. "I don't know" replied Courtney. "Courtney" said Jason. "Nits, went to the park to meet the guy that has been writing her those secret notes" said Courtney. "She did what?" asked Jason. "Secret notes?" asked Amanda. "I'll explain later" said Jason, looking at Amanda. Amanda nodded. "The person that has been writing her letters, asked for her to meet them tonight, and that's were she's gone. She rang me before and said that she was going to tell your parents, that she would be at my house" said Courtney. "Well, mom and dad will be thrilled to find out that Nits is lying to them" said Jason. "You're not going to tell your parents, about this, are you?" asked Courtney. "Yes and I can blackmail, Nits with it also" said Jason. Courtney laughed. "You can't tell Juanita, I told you. She would kill me" said Courtney. "Oh, I'm going to tell her" said Jason. "But she'll hurt me" said Courtney. "No she won't. I have way too much dirt on her now" said Jason. Courtney smiled. "So do you want sit with us?" asked Amanda. "Yeah, sure" replied Courtney. "Okay" said Brandon. They gradually got to the ticket office, got

their tickets and went and saw the movie.

Later that night. Adam walked Juanita back to her house, they stood at the beginning of the stairs, leading up to the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "Okay" said Adam. "Come around here about ten, and we'll walk together" said Juanita. "Sure" said Adam. "I'll see you then" said Juanita, and kissed him. Adam looked at her in shock. "Bye" said Juanita, and walked up the stairs to her front door. "Bye" said Adam. Juanita waved and opened the front door and went inside. Adam walked off to his house. Juanita closed the door and laughed to herself. "I'm home" said Juanita, going into the living room, where her parents were watching television. "Did you have fun at Courtney's?" asked Gail. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "That's good" said Mitch. "Meet anyone in the park?" asked Mitch. Juanita looked at her dad. "What?" asked Juanita. "You walked through the park" said Mitch. Juanita nodded. "And I believe you were meeting someone there" said Mitch. Juanita looked at him in horror. "Jason told us" said Gail. "Honey, we don't want you meeting complete strangers in the middle of the night" said Mitch. "It wasn't a stranger, I knew them" said Juanita. "Well why didn't you just tell us the truth of who you were meeting? asked Gail. Juanita sighed. "I'm guessing that Jase, told you about the letters" said Juanita. "Yes" replied Gail. "Well, that's why I didn't tell you, because I didn't know myself" said Juanita. "Who did you meet?" asked Mitch. "I'll tell you later, first I'm going to go kill my brother" said Juanita and ran upstairs and went upstairs to her bedroom. She opened her bedroom door and then went over to her bathroom and threw open the door and opened the room to Jason's room. "You better explain fast" said Juanita. "Hey sis, how was Courtney's?" asked Jason getting up off his desk chair. Juanita glared at him. "You told mom and dad on me" said Juanita, shoving him. "Well you did lie" said Jason. Juanita shook her head. "Okay, so what if I did" said Juanita. "Well it's just not the thing you do" said Jason. "Oh right, and you're so perfect" replied Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "How did you even know that I wasn't at Courtney's?" asked Juanita. "Courtney, was at the movies with Brandon" said Jason. "She was?" asked Juanita. Jason nodded. "And she said that you were meeting someone in the park, the someone that has been writing you those letters" said Jason. Juanita turned away from Jason. "I'll kill her" she said. "No you won't" said Jason. "Oh yes I will, she wasn't meant to say anything to anyone about tonight" replied Juanita. "Really" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "So who was it?" asked Jason. "Who was who?" asked Juanita. "The guy, who wrote the letters" said Jason. "No one, don't worry about it" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "Stop that" said Juanita. "Stop what?" asked Jason. "Trying to read my mind" said Juanita. "Well tell me who it is" said Jason. "No, go away" said Juanita. "I'm going to find out sooner or later, even if I have to beat it out of you" said Jason. "Oh and like that would work" replied Juanita. Jason looked at her. "Someone you know, perhaps" said Jason. "Maybe" replied Juanita. "Someone I know" said Jason. Juanita just looked at him. "I'm not telling you Jase, so just give it up" said Juanita. "Come on Nits, you know me, and that isn't going to happen" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita. Jason just looked at her. "It was Adam" said Juanita with a sigh. "I knew it" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Knew what?" she asked. "That he liked you" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "I honestly had no idea, until tonight" said Juanita. Jason put his arm around Juanita's shoulder. "I told you should look closely at those around you" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "How did you know he liked me?" asked Juanita. "Just little things, like he's always nice to you, and complimenting you and looking at you" said Jason, removing his arm from Juanita's shoulder. "Well I never noticed" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "So are you two going out now?" asked Jason. "Yeah, I guess" replied Juanita. "Well, that's great. I'm happy for you" said Jason. "Thanks" said Juanita. "At least now, you have a date for the prom" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "That's if we're still going out then" said Juanita. "I think Adam's a keeper, Nits" said Jason. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "I can't believe Courtney, blabbed on me" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "Do you really think that girl can keep a secret?" asked Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita, with a laugh. "So what are you going to do her?" asked Jason. "I don't know yet" said Juanita. "I'm sure you'll be able to think of something" said Jason. Juanita nodded and walked back into her bedroom. Jason followed her. Juanita grabbed her phone. "What are you doing?" asked Jason. "Ringing Courts" replied Juanita. Jason laughed. Juanita dialled Courtney's number. Courtney picked up the phone on the fourth ring. "Hello?" asked Courtney. "Hey Courts, how are you?" asked Juanita. "Oh hi Nits" said Courtney. "Hi" replied Juanita, sitting on her bed. "Jase, told you, huh?" asked Courtney. "Told me what?" asked Juanita. "That I saw him and Amanda at the movies, and kind of told him where you really were" said Courtney. "No" replied Juanita. "He didn't?" asked Courtney. "Well actually, yeah. But I just wanted you to confess" said Juanita. "I'm really sorry" said Courtney. "That's fine" replied Juanita. "Really?" asked Courtney. "Yeah, I don't hate you for blabbing" said Juanita. "Okay, weird. You would normally tell me that I'm dead meat" said Courtney. "Oh, you are, because Jase also told my mom and dad" said Juanita. " Ohh great" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. "I'll get you back Courts" said Juanita. "That's what I'm afraid of" said Courtney. "So who was it?" asked Courtney. "A friend" replied Juanita. "So you knew the person" said Courtney. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Oh my god, it was Skull, right?" asked Courtney. "No it wasn't Skull" replied Juanita. "David?" asked Courtney. "Nope" replied Juanita. Jason was laughing. Juanita just looked at him. "Adam?" asked Courtney. Juanita didn't say anything. Courtney screamed. Juanita took the phone away from her ear and both Juanita and Jason could here her scream. "Oh my god!! It was Adam" screamed Courtney. Juanita put the phone back to her ear. "Do you have to scream so loud?" asked Juanita. "Was it really Adam?" asked Courtney, in a normal voice. "Yes" replied Juanita. "Oh my god" said Courtney. "That's so sweet" said Courtney. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "So are you dating now?" asked Courtney. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. Courtney screamed. Juanita took the phone away from her ear again. "She likes to scream a lot" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "Hey Courts, I'll see you tomorrow" said Juanita, putting the phone back to her ear. "Yeah, see you tomorrow" said Courtney. "Okay bye" said Juanita. "This is so cool" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. "Bye" said Courtney. "Bye" said Juanita, and hung up the phone. "What did Courtney say?" asked Jason. "Didn't you hear the screaming?" asked Juanita. Jason laughed. "Yeah, I did" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "She seemed happy about it, I guess" replied Juanita. "Are you happy about it?" asked Jason. Juanita smiled. "Yeah" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow" said Jason. "Okay" replied Juanita. "Hey I'm sorry about blabbing to mom and dad too" said Jason. "I guess you're right, I deserved it" said Jason. Jason smiled at her. "Yeah, and you're probably going to be grounded until graduation" said Jason. "You do realise that I am going to get you back" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "So I'd be watching my back if I was you" said Juanita. "Great" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Yeah" she said. "Night" said Jason. "Night" replied Juanita. Jason went back to his bedroom. Juanita opened her drawer and grabbed her diary, and began to write in it.


	5. And More

Disclaimer: Same as what is on the first page!! Can't be bothered repeating myself!!

The next day, Juanita went down into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Her parents and Jason were already there. "Morning" said Juanita, sitting at the table. "Good morning Juanita" said Mitch. Jason just looked at her. Juanita looked at him. "What?" asked Juanita. "Nothing" replied Jason with a laugh. "So are you going to tell why you lied last night Juanita?" asked Gail. Juanita didn't say anything, instead she took an apple out of the fruit bowl and took a bite. "Juanita, the longer you neglect telling us, the harsher the punishment" said Mitch. "What Jase hasn't already blabbed who I met?" asked Juanita. "No, he hasn't told us" said Gail. "I think you should ground her" said Jason. "They should ground you for being a blabber mouth" said Juanita. "Juanita" said Mitch. Juanita looked at her dad. "I was meeting someone, I told you that and Jason told you that" said Juanita. "I know, but I do not like the idea of you meeting complete strangers in the middle of the night" said Mitch. "It wasn't a stranger" said Juanita. "You said you didn't know who he was" said Mitch. "I know now" replied Juanita. "Juanita, I am not going to have any problems grounding you" said Mitch. "Oh come on, it's not like anything happened" said Juanita. "Honey, that is not the point. We just don't like the idea of you meeting people you don't know" said Gail. "If you must know, who it was and you will find out eventually, it was Adam" said Juanita. "Adam Park?" asked Gail. Juanita nodded. "I always told Nits, that he liked her but she would never believe me" said Jason. "Jason, please" said Mitch. "You met Adam last night?" asked Gail. "Yeah, he was the one that wrote me the letters" said Juanita. "Well that is kind of sweet" said Gail. "More like sickening" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "Yeah and you're so not sickening around Amanda" said Juanita. Jason poked his tongue out at her. "Even though it was Adam. I'm still not happy you lied to your mother and I" said Mitch. "I'm sorry dad" said Juanita. Mitch nodded. "No pocket money for a week" said Mitch. "What?" asked Juanita. "You lied, Juanita, you have to pay the fine" said Mitch. "Oh man" replied Juanita. "And we better not catch you lying again" said Mitch. "Yeah, you won't" replied Juanita. "Good" said Mitch. "Now, if I was you I would be going up to my room and doing some SAT revision" said Mitch. "Okay" said Juanita, and stood up. Jason started to laugh. Juanita glared at him. "Jason, do you want punishment as well?" asked Mitch. "No" replied Jason. Juanita laughed and went upstairs to do some SAT revision.

Later that day, Adam went around to Juanita's house, and knocked on the front door. "Hi Mr Scott" said Adam, when he saw him. "Hello Adam" replied Mitch. "Is Nits home?" asked Adam. "She is, come on in" replied Mitch. "Thanks" said Adam, and walked inside. Mitch closed the front door. "Juanita" yelled Mitch. "What?" yelled back Juanita. "Someone here to see you" said Mitch. "Okay coming" replied Juanita. Juanita came running down the stairs. "Hey Adam" she said when she saw him. "Hi" replied Adam. "You ready to go?" asked Adam. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "Where are you two going?" asked Mitch. "Just to the youth center" replied Juanita. Mitch looked at Juanita and then Adam. "I'm still not happy about what happened last night" said Mitch. Juanita looked at her dad. "I know" said Juanita. "Mr Scott, I'm really sorry, if I made Juanita lie to you" said Adam. "That's okay Adam, what you did was actually very sweet" said Mitch. Juanita laughed. "Dad probably wishes he thought of it when he and mom were teenagers" said Juanita. Mitch laughed, as did Adam. "Truth though, even though it was Adam and I can trust him, I'm still not liking the idea of you two meeting up late in the park" said Mitch. "Dad, it's fine, I was okay" said Juanita. "I know, you can defend yourself and that, but you're still my little angel" said Mitch. Juanita went bright red. "Dad" said Juanita. Adam was trying not to laugh. "Okay, go have fun, but I want you back here for dinner" said Mitch. Juanita just nodded. "Bye Mr Scott" said Adam. "Adam, please call me Mitch" said Mitch. "Okay" replied Adam. "Bye dad" said Juanita, opening the front door. "Bye honey" said Mitch. Juanita glared at him. "Sorry, Juanita" said Mitch. "Bye" said Adam. Juanita and Adam walked out of her house, and Juanita closed the front door. "That was embarrassing" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "Your dad, just worries about you" said Adam. "Yeah, well I wish he wouldn't, I can take care of myself" said Juanita. "That I know" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "Come on let's go to the youth center" said Juanita. They both walked to the youth center.

Later that morning, Juanita and Adam walked into the youth center holding hands. Courtney, Kimberley, Tommy, David, Billy, Amanda and Sandra were sitting at a table. Juanita and Adam walked over to them. "Okay, what is going on with you two?" asked Kimberley when she noticed that Adam and Juanita were holding hands. Juanita took her hand away from Adam's. "Nothing" replied Juanita. Kimberley looked at her. "They're dating" said Courtney. Juanita glared at Courtney, and everyone else looked at her. "Oh, you don't know how dead you are" said Juanita. Courtney smiled at her. "So dead" said Juanita. "Since when have you two been dating?" asked Tommy. "Since last night" replied Adam. "That would explain why we didn't know" said Billy. "Yeah" said Juanita. "So how did this all come about?" asked Kimberley. Juanita grabbed a chair and sat at the table, as did Adam. "Do you remember those letters, I showed you" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Kimberley. Juanita pointed to Adam. "No way" said Kimberley. Juanita laughed. "Really?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah" said Adam. Juanita was still laughing. "That is so sweet" said Kimberley. "What letters were these?" asked Sandra. "Juanita got these letters, from a person who she didn't know, but we all know now is Adam, and she met him last night at the park" said Courtney. Juanita looked at her. "What, I don't have a tongue, to speak with?" asked Juanita. Courtney looked at her. "Sorry, I was on a roll" said Courtney. Juanita nodded. "I just wanted to know how you're going to get me back, for blabbing to Jase" said Courtney. "You'll know sooner enough" replied Juanita. Courtney groaned. "What did your parents say?" asked Courtney. "No money for a week" said Juanita. "I'm sorry" said Courtney. "Oh you will be" said Juanita. Everyone at the table laughed. "Jase said that he won't let you do anything to me" said Courtney. "That's what he thinks" said Juanita. Courtney just looked at her. "Speaking of my annoying brother, where is he?" asked Juanita "We were just about to head to the park and meet him and the others to play some ball" said David. "Yeah, do you two want to join us, or do you want to be left alone?" asked Tommy. Juanita looked at him. "Do you want to live to see graduation?" asked Juanita. "Right, you're coming. I take it" said Tommy. "Yeah" replied Adam. "Let's get going then" said Amanda. They headed off to the park to meet the others.

The next day at the end of school, Juanita was walking to her locker, when Brandon came over to her. "Hey Juanita" said Brandon. "Oh hi, Brandon" replied Juanita, looking at him. "I was thinking if you're not doing anything tonight, maybe we could get together and study" said Brandon. Juanita looked at him. "I don't think studying is what you have in mind" said Juanita. Brandon put his arm around her waist. "Well, we might take a break here and there" said Brandon, smiling at her. Juanita laughed. "Weren't you just out with Courtney the other night?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, but that's nothing serious" said Brandon. "I just don't like the thought of dating the same guy, my friend has been dating" said Juanita. "It's not that we haven't gone out before" said Brandon. "I know that" said Juanita. "And we were exclusive for a while" said Brandon. Juanita nodded. "So what do you say, you come around to my house about seven then?" asked Brandon. Juanita removed Brandon's arm from her waist. "I'd love to, but I don't think that it would go down to well with my boyfriend, having a study date with you" said Juanita. "Boyfriend?" asked Brandon. "Yeah, sorry. Looks like I'm off the market" said Juanita. Brandon laughed. "I'll see you later" said Brandon and walked off. Juanita laughed. "Yeah, go find another girl to be your study buddy" said Juanita, and walked over to her locker and opening it. Adam and Rocky came over to her locker. "Hi" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. Hey" said Juanita, putting her books in her locker. "Hey Nits" said Rocky. Juanita smiled at him. "We about to head to the youth center, do you want to come along?" asked Adam. "I can't I have hockey practice" replied Juanita. "Right" said Adam. "But I'll come along after" said Juanita. "Okay then, we'll see you later on" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "Yeah, bye" said Juanita, closing her locker. "See you later" said Rocky. "Uh huh" replied Juanita, and walked off to hockey practice. Adam and Rocky walked off to the youth center.

Later that day. Juanita and Courtney walked into the youth center. Adam and Rocky were sitting at a table. They walked over to them. "Hey, you two" said Juanita, putting her bag on the ground and sitting down. "Hi" said Adam. Courtney sat down also. "How was hockey?" asked Adam. "It was okay, except for Courtney giving me a headache with her constant talking" said Juanita. "Is that really all that new?" asked Rocky. "Not really" replied Juanita. "I think there would be only one way to shut up Courtney" said Rocky. "For me to bash her up" said Juanita, with an evil grin, looking at Courtney. Courtney poked out her tongue. "No I think sewing her lips together would be the best way" said Rocky, with a laugh. Adam and Juanita laughed. "Well maybe someone should do that to you Rocky, and then you wouldn't be able to eat so much food" said Courtney. Rocky looked at her. "There's a good idea" said Adam. "Yeah right, you couldn't stop Rocky eating for five minutes to sew it up" said Courtney. "Oh and like you could keep quite for more then one minute, so we could sew your mouth up" said Rocky. Juanita was looking at the conversation, with an amused look on her face. Courtney looked at her. "What's with you?" asked Courtney. "Nothing" replied Juanita, smiling at her. "Okay" said Courtney, looking at Juanita weirdly. "I have to get going, I need to pick something up at the mall" said Juanita, standing up and grabbing her backpack. "I'll come with you" said Courtney. "Now there's a surprise" said Rocky. Courtney glared at him and Juanita just looked at him. "What is that meant to mean?" asked Courtney. "You might as well live at the mall, you spend most of your time there" said Rocky. "I do not" replied Courtney. "Seems like it" said Rocky. "What's it to you anyway, DeSantos?" asked Courtney. "Nothing, I was just making a general assumption" said Rocky. "Yeah, well I wouldn't if I was you, because it only makes you look like a moron" said Courtney. Rocky looked at her. "Not that, that's hard for you to do" said Courtney. "Courts, I really have to get going" said Juanita. "Okay" said Courtney, standing up and grabbing her backpack. "See you both tomorrow" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Adam. "Bye Nits" said Rocky. "See you" said Juanita. "Let's go" said Courtney. Juanita nodded. "Bye Adam" said Courtney. "Bye" replied Adam. Courtney just looked at Rocky. "Take a picture, Courtney. It will last longer" said Rocky. "Come on" said Juanita. Courtney and Juanita left the youth center. Can you believe that, girl?" asked Rocky. "Which girl?" asked Adam. "Courtney" replied Rocky. "What about her?" asked Adam. "She is such an annoying pain, and a gossip as well" said Rocky. Adam looked at him. "Do you like Courtney, or something?" asked Adam. Rocky looked at him. "No way" replied Rocky. "Okay then" said Adam. "I'll see you tomorrow, man. I have a lot of homework to do" said Rocky. "Yeah, I have to get going myself. I was only waiting around for Juanita to show up" said Adam. Rocky and Adam both stood up. "I hope you're not going to let that girl dictate your life now" said Rocky. "Of course not" replied Adam. Rocky laughed. "Just make sure you don't okay, man" said Rocky. "Yeah" said Adam. Rocky and Adam left the youth center.

The next day, at school. Juanita had a plan on how to get Courtney back for her blabbing to Jason. Juanita walked over to Rocky's locker, and tapped him on the shoulder. Rocky turned and looked at her. "Oh hi Juanita" said Rocky. "Hey" replied Juanita, leaning against the locker bank. "I was wondering Rocky, could you meet me at the youth center today after school?" asked Juanita. Rocky looked at her. "Nits, you go out with my best friend. I don't think it's a good idea for me to be meeting you" said Rocky. Juanita laughed. "No, I just need to talk to you" said Juanita. "Why can't you talk to me here?" asked Rocky. "Too many people around" said Juanita. Rocky looked at her. "Okay" he said. "Meet me at four o'clock, okay" said Juanita. "Yeah sure" said Rocky. "I'll be waiting at the juice bar" said Juanita. Rocky nodded. "I'll see you there" said Rocky. "Great" said Juanita. Rocky smiled at her. "Okay bye" said Juanita, and walked off. Rocky closed his locker and walked off also. Juanita went over to Courtney's locker, she was talking to Aisha and Tanya. "Hey" said Juanita, going over to them. "Hey girl" said Aisha. "Hi" said Juanita. "Courts, do you think you could meet me at the youth center after school, say at around four o'clock?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, why?" asked Courtney. "Just need to talk to you about something, that I can't really say here" said Juanita. "Okay" said Courtney. "Cool" said Juanita. "I'll see you then" said Courtney. Juanita nodded. "I have to go. I'm meeting Kim in the library" said Courtney. "Okay" said Juanita. "Bye" said Tanya. "Yeah bye" said Courtney, and walked off. Juanita started to laugh. "Yes" she said. "What's so funny?" asked Aisha. "It's payback time" said Juanita. "Payback time?" asked Tanya. "Yeah, I'm getting Courtney back for being a blabber mouth" said Juanita. Aisha and Tanya laughed. "How?" asked Aisha. "You'll find out soon, I can guarantee" said Juanita.

That afternoon, Rocky showed up at the youth center, in order to wait for Juanita. He sat at the counter. "Hey Ernie" said Rocky. "Hi" replied Ernie. "Could I get a juice" said Rocky. "Yeah sure" replied Ernie. Courtney came over to the counter. Rocky looked at her. "Nothing new at the mall, for you to look at?" asked Rocky. Courtney looked at him. "I have to meet Juanita here" replied Courtney. "You have to meet Juanita, here?" asked Rocky. "Isn't that what I just said?" asked Courtney. "Yeah" replied Rocky. "Exactly, Juanita is meant to meet me here after school" said Courtney. "I have to meet Juanita, here as well" said Rocky. "What?" asked Courtney. "Yeah, Juanita, told me to meet her here today after school" said Rocky. Courtney looked at him. "Why?" asked Courtney. "She didn't say why, she just said she needed to talk to me about something" said Rocky. Ernie came over with the juice for Rocky. "Here you go" said Ernie. "Thanks" said Rocky and took a couple of notes out of his pocket, and handing them to Ernie. "Why would Juanita want to talk to you?" asked Courtney. "I don't know, that's why I'm here" said Rocky. Courtney was shaking her head. "I don't believe her" said Courtney. "Believe what?" asked Rocky. "She's set us up" replied Courtney. "What do you mean, set us up?" asked Rocky. "Juanita's not coming. I don't believe her" said Courtney. "I'm not following you" said Rocky. Courtney looked at him. "This is her payback" said Courtney. "Payback?" asked Rocky. Courtney nodded. "You mean, she set us up, as is set us up together" said Rocky. "Right" said Courtney. "She thinks that we should date or something?" asked Rocky. "I guess" said Courtney, sitting on the stool next to Rocky. Rocky started to laugh. Courtney laughed also. "Us" said Rocky. "Yeah, it is pretty wacky" said Courtney. "Why?" asked Rocky. "Because, it's you" said Courtney, pointing to Rocky. "And you" said Rocky. Courtney nodded. "Would it really be that weird though?" asked Courtney. Rocky looked at her. "If we were to date?" asked Rocky. "Yeah" replied Courtney. "Well no, but only if we liked each other in that way" said Rocky. "I do kind of like you" replied Courtney, blushing. "Really?" asked Rocky, with amazement. Courtney nodded. "I never thought you liked me in that way" said Rocky. "Well I don't know, we've never really taken the chance to get to know each other that well" said Courtney. "Except for teasing each other" said Rocky. Courtney laughed. "Yeah" she replied. "We could go out one night" said Rocky. "I'd like that" said Courtney. "Me too" said Rocky. Courtney smiled. "How about Saturday night?" asked Rocky. "Yeah, that sounds okay to me" said Courtney. "Okay, I'll pick you up at about eight o'clock then" said Rocky. Courtney nodded. "Did you want a lift home?" asked Rocky. "Yeah, that would be good" replied Courtney. "Okay" said Rocky. They both left the youth center.

That night, Juanita was sitting up in her room doing some homework, when the phone rang. Juanita went and sat on the bed and picked up the phone. "Hello?" asked Juanita. "I don't believe you" came Courtney's voice. Juanita started to laugh. "Hey Courts, how are you?" asked Juanita. "Oh, don't go pulling that innocent act on me" said Courtney. "What are you talking about?" asked Juanita. "You know exactly, what I'm talking about" said Courtney. Juanita started to laugh. "I have to admit Nits, you're pretty sneaky" said Courtney. "Thank you" said Juanita. "But Rocky, of all people?" asked Courtney. "Admit it Courts, you like him" said Juanita. "I do not like him" said Courtney. "Then why is it when ever you two talk, or are anywhere near each other, sparks literally fly" said Juanita. There was silence on Courtney's end of the line. "Okay, so maybe I do like him, kind of" said Rocky. "I knew it" said Juanita. "Yeah, funny how you manage to see that, when you couldn't see that Adam liked you" said Courtney. "I'm going to hear about that for a very long time, I know" said Juanita. "You got that right" replied Courtney. "So are you going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to wait until I get your wedding invites?" asked Juanita, with a laugh. Courtney laughed. "We're not getting married" said Courtney. "Yet" replied Juanita. "Very funny" said Courtney. "So?" asked Juanita. "We're going to go out to the movies on Saturday night" replied Courtney. "Ohh, romantic" said Juanita. Courtney laughed. "I'm not like you" said Courtney. "Thanks a lot" said Juanita. They both laughed. "Hey, if it goes well between you and Rocky, we can double date" said Juanita. "Isn't it weird, we're best friends dating two guys that are best friends" said Courtney. "I guess" said Rocky. "And to think that three years ago, we didn't even know those guys" said Courtney. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "You have to come shopping with me on Saturday, though Nits" said Courtney. "Yeah sure" replied Juanita. "Thanks" said Courtney. "I better go, I'm studying for the SAT's" said Juanita. "Yeah, me too, I better go study" said Courtney. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then" said Juanita. "Okay" said Courtney. "Bye" said Juanita. "Bye" replied Courtney. Juanita hung up and went back to studying.

Thursday, a week later at school, Billy was standing at his locker. Sandra went over to him. There was a Vice Versa dance coming up at the school, where the girls had to ask the guys to the dance. "Hi Billy" said Sandra. Billy looked at her. "Oh hi Sandra" replied Billy. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the Vice Versa dance with me?" asked Sandra. Billy looked at her. "You're asking me to go to the dance with you?" asked Billy. "Yeah" replied Sandra. "Umm, yeah. I'd love to go" said Billy. "Really?" asked Sandra. Billy nodded. "Great" said Sandra. "I'll pick you up at around seven o'clock then" said Billy. "That would be really good" said Sandra. "Okay" said Billy. "What's your address?" asked Billy, getting a pen and paper out of his locker, and handing it to Sandra. She wrote down her address for Billy and handed it back to him. "Thanks" said Billy. " "So, Saturday then" said Sandra. "Yeah" replied Billy. "I'll see you around" said Sandra. "Uh yeah" replied Billy. "Bye Billy" said Sandra, and walked off. "Yeah bye" said Billy and closed his locker and walked off in the other direction as Sandra.

Saturday, the day of the Vice Versa dance, which was being held at the youth center. Amanda, Jason, Juanita, Adam, Rocky and Courtney, were standing near the refreshment table. "So who did Sandy ask to the dance?" asked Courtney. "Billy" replied Amanda. "Billy Cranston?" asked Jason. "Uh huh" replied Amanda. "You're kidding me" said Juanita. Amanda shook her head. "No, she asked him Thursday and he said yes" said Amanda. "Wow" said Courtney. "Yeah, who would have thought that Sandra liked Billy" said Adam. "Maybe she just wanted a date for the dance" said Juanita. "You don't think Sandy could like Billy, more then a friend?" asked Amanda, looking at Juanita. "It's not that, they're just two really different people" said Juanita. "So are you and Adam, though sis" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Not as much as Billy and Sandy though" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "I guess" said Jason. Kimberley and Tommy came over to them. "Hey guys" said Tommy. "Hey man" replied Jason. "So what's happening?" asked Kimberley. "We were just talking about the newest couple at Angel Grove High" replied Courtney. "Courts, we all know that you and Rocky are going out now, so there is no need to broadcast it here" said Kimberley. Courtney looked at her and everyone else laughed. "I was talking about Billy and Sandy" said Courtney. "Billy and Sandy are an item?" asked Kimberley. "We don't know that. Courtney is jumping to conclusions" said Juanita. "Which is really that new of a thing" said Rocky. Courtney looked at him. "Then why say that they're dating?" asked Kimberley. "Because Sandy asked Billy to the dance" said Amanda. "Well that doesn't mean that they're an item" said Kimberley. "Exactly" said Juanita. "Maybe they're just friends" said Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "That's what I said" said Juanita. "Relationships can be purely platonic" said Kimberley. Billy and Sandra came over them, they were both laughing. "Hey everyone" said Billy. "Hi" everyone replied. "What's so funny?" asked Amanda. "Just the movie that Billy and I went and saw" said Sandra. "You went to a movie?" asked Courtney, and looked at the others with a questioning look. "Yeah, we went and saw Casablanca at the old movie theatre" said Billy. "That's not a funny movie" said Adam. "No, not usually" said Sandra. "Then what was so funny about it then?" asked Juanita. "Billy's really lame Bogart impression" said Sandra. Everyone laughed. "Yeah, we've seen it" said Jason. "And we don't really want it to see it again" said Kimberley. "It's not that bad" said Billy. "Neither is having teeth drilled at the dentist" said Juanita. Billy looked at her, everyone else laughed. "Bathroom" said Amanda. "Right" said Courtney. "Yeah sure" said Juanita. "What is with girls going to the bathroom in a group?" asked Adam. "It's so we can talk about you" said Amanda. "And fix yourselves up" said Jason. The girls laughed. "Come on" said Amanda. "We'll be back soon" said Kimberley. Amanda, Kimberley, Juanita, Courtney and Sandra walked into the girls bathroom at the youth center. "So are you and Billy, dating now Sandy?" asked Courtney. "Always wanting the gossip" said Juanita. They all laughed. "I don't know. I've had a good time tonight, so far" said Sandra. "Well Billy is a really nice guy" said Kimberley. "Yeah" said Juanita. Trini, Katherine, Aisha and Tanya came into the bathroom. "Hey you lot" said Tanya. "Hi" said Katherine. "Oh hey" replied Kimberley. "Where are you lot hiding?" asked Aisha. "We're up near the refreshments" said Amanda. "That's why we haven't seen you" said Trini. "So who did you ask to the dance?" asked Juanita. "I asked Bruce Peters" said Katherine. "I'd be careful there" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Katherine. "Let's just say he likes playing monopoly" said Juanita. "What?" asked Katherine, confused. Juanita just looked at her. "Oh right, I get you" said Katherine. Juanita nodded. "Something Juanita knows first hand, obviously" said Amanda. Juanita looked at her. "So does Courts" said Juanita. Courtney nodded. "There's a reason he has a reputation as a major player" said Courtney. "I didn't realise that" said Katherine. "If he tries anything, just kick him, where I can guarantee, it will hurt" said Juanita. They all laughed. "So what about you others, which hot guys did you bring?" asked Kimberley. "I came on my own" said Aisha. "On your own?" asked Courtney. "Yeah, I don't have any problem coming to a dance on my own" said Aisha. "Aisha, is just planning to dance with all the guys who are fighting with their dates" said Tanya. They all laughed. "So what about you?" asked Courtney, looking at Tanya. "Jack" replied Tanya. "He's a cutie" said Juanita. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" asked Tanya. Juanita laughed. "Yeah, but that's not to say I can't look at other guys" said Juanita. They all laughed. "You probably know by now, that Juanita has dated nearly the entire male population in the twelfth grade" said Kimberley. "I had heard that" said Tanya. "Yeah, it's true" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Tanya. "Who haven't you dated then?" asked Tanya. "There would be probably be about twenty of them, and that includes Tommy, Rocky, David, Dex, Skull, Zack and Billy" said Juanita. "Oh my god" said Tanya. "I know" said Juanita. "You haven't told us you came with Trini" said Kimberley. "Craig Whitmore" said Trini. "Dated him" said Juanita. "Me too" said Courtney. They all laughed. "I think the guys are going to be wondering what happened to us" said Amanda. "I'm sure they know, that we're talking about them" said Sandra. They all laughed. "Come on let's go" said Trini. "Yeah" said Aisha. They all left the bathroom.

Tuesday at school, Juanita was talking to Adam at his locker. Patsy, who was on the cheerleading squad, and also on the hockey team with Juanita, came over. "Hi Adam" she said. Adam turned and looked at her. "Oh hi Patsy" said Adam. "I was wondering if you're not doing anything this weekend, maybe we could go to a movie and that" said Patsy. Adam looked at her and then looked Juanita, who was looking at Patsy with a weird expression on her face. "I'm going out with Juanita" said Adam. Patsy looked at Juanita, then back at Adam. "I thought that was just a rumor" said Patsy. "No, it's not a rumor" said Adam. "Oh" said Patsy. "I can tell you one thing that won't be a rumor" said Juanita. "What's that?" asked Patsy, looking at Juanita. "How I rearranged your face, if you don't leave right now" said Juanita. Patsy looked at her shock. "You wouldn't dare" said Patsy. "Oh, I don't know" said Juanita. Patsy looked back at Adam. "She'll dump you, just like every other guy in the school, Adam" said Patsy and walked off. "Cow" said Juanita. "I take it you don't really like Patsy" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "How did you guess?" asked Juanita. Adam laughed. "You're not going to dump me are you?" asked Adam. "No of course not" replied Juanita. Adam closed his locker. "Yet" said Juanita. Adam looked at her. "Just kidding" said Juanita. They headed off to class.

Wednesday. The SAT's were being held in the gymnasium. All of the senior class was there. "You have two hours, to complete one hundred and fifty multiple choice questions" said Miss Appleby, who was supervising the test. "This test will be a determining point in which college you are accepted into" said Miss Appleby. No one said anything. "Okay, you may begin" said Miss Appleby. Everyone did the test.

Friday night, Jason, Juanita, Sarah and their parents were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. "So when do you get your SAT results back?" asked Mitch. "Next week sometime, I think" replied Juanita. "How did you think you went?" asked Gail. "I think I went okay" said Jason. "Yeah me too" said Juanita. "You both have to start deciding what college you want to attend soon" said Mitch. "Yeah, dad. We know" said Jason. "Have you decided the area you want to study?" asked Mitch. "Journalism" replied Juanita. "Sports science" replied Jason. Mitch nodded. The phone rang. Mitch stood up and went and grabbed the portable phone off the bench. "Scott residents, this is Mitch" he said. "Oh hi, I was wondering would Juanita be there?" asked a voice on the other end of the line. "She is" replied Mitch. "Can I tell her who is calling?" he asked. "Todd Bittle" replied the person on the other end of the line. "Okay" said Mitch, and went back over to Juanita. "Adam" said Jason, rolling his eyes. Mitch shook his head. Juanita looked at him. "Who then?" asked Juanita. "Todd Bittle" said Mitch. "Oh my god" said Juanita, taking the phone off her dad. "Todd" said Jason. Mitch nodded. Juanita put the phone to her ear. "Hi, Todd?" asked Juanita. "Hey Juanita" replied Todd. "Uh yeah" said Juanita. Todd laughed on the other end of the line. "So how have you been?" asked Todd. "Good" replied Juanita. "That's great to hear" said Todd. "What about you?" asked Juanita. "You know, the usual" said Todd. "Yeah" said Juanita, with a laugh. "You probably think it's weird me calling, huh?" asked Todd. "Kind of" replied Juanita. "There is a reason" said Todd. "So it's just not a random, spur of the moment phone call then" said Juanita. Todd laughed. "No" he replied. Juanita laughed. "I'm actually in Angel Grove for a couple of days, and I thought that maybe we could catch up, while I'm here" said Todd. "I guess, that would be okay" said Juanita. Jason was looking at her, and raised his eyebrows. Juanita poked her tongue out at him. "Do you still go to the youth center?" asked Todd. "Yeah all the time" said Juanita. "We could meet there then" said Todd. "Uh yeah" replied Juanita. "Well tomorrow is Saturday, so how about then?" asked Todd. "Okay" said Juanita. "How does ten o'clock sound?" asked Todd. "Ten o'clock, sounds fine" said Juanita. "I'll see you there then" said Todd. "Yeah" said Juanita. "I can't wait" said Todd. Juanita laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow Todd" said Juanita. "Okay, bye Juanita" said Todd. "Yeah bye" replied Juanita, and hung up the phone. "Was that Todd, as in the Todd, you use to date?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Toto, the one who use to follow you around like a little dog" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "That would be him" said Juanita. "And you're meeting him tomorrow" said Jason. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" asked Sarah. Juanita looked at her. "Todd's just an old friend" said Juanita. "An old boyfriend" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "I don't think that will go down to well with Adam" said Jason. "I'm sure he won't mind, Todd and I are just friends now" said Juanita. "Uh huh" replied Jason. "What is that meant to mean?" asked Juanita. "Todd was obsessed with you" said Jason. "Oh, he was not" said Juanita. "There was a reason we nicknamed him Toto" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Yeah, because you're a moron, and Zack was too, back in junior high" said Juanita. "And you were scary, and still are" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "Can I be excused please?" asked Juanita. "Where are you going, honey?" asked Gail. "I'm meeting Adam at the movies" replied Juanita. "Is that the only place you're going to be going?" asked Mitch. "Yes dad" replied Juanita. "Okay then" said Mitch. "Have a good time, sweetie" said Gail. "I will" said Juanita. "I hope you plan on telling Adam, that you're meeting an ex boyfriend tomorrow" said Jason. Juanita just looked at him. "Bye" she said and left, leaving Jason, Sarah, Mitch and Gail at the table. "I'm going to go and hang out around at Tommy's place" said Jason. "Okay, be careful" said Gail. "I will be" said Jason, and left also.

Juanita and Adam were sitting in the movie theatre, waiting for the movie to begin. Juanita was absent mindly, eating the popcorn. "What's wrong Nits?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Wrong?" asked Juanita. Adam nodded. "You seem pre occupied" said Adam. Juanita sighed. "When I was eating dinner tonight, an old friend rang up" said Juanita. "What's so wrong with that?" asked Adam. "It was an ex boyfriend" replied Juanita. "Oh" replied Adam. "And he's in Angel Grove for a couple of days, and he wants to see me" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded. "Who is this ex boyfriend?" asked Adam. "Todd Bittle" replied Juanita. "I don't know him" said Adam. "Well you wouldn't. His family moved to San Diego, just before we met" said Juanita. Adam nodded. "And he's here visiting someone?" asked Adam. "Well he just said that he was here, and that he'd like to see me" said Juanita. Adam just looked at her. "Are you okay, with this?" asked Juanita. "I guess so" replied Adam. "You're not going to get jealous, because I'm meeting an ex boyfriend?" asked Juanita. "No, I trust you" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "You do?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Adam. "How did I end up with such a sweet boyfriend?" asked Juanita. Adam laughed. "Look Nits, I completely trust you" said Adam. "You are so sweet" said Juanita, and kissed him. Adam laughed. "I will get to meet him, right?" asked Adam. "Yeah, if you want" said Juanita. Adam nodded. "He's meeting me at the youth center tomorrow at ten o'clock" said Juanita. "Okay" said Adam. The lights in the movie theatre dimmed and the movie began.

Jason was over at Tommy and David's house playing a video game. "Can I ask you guys something?" asked David. "Yeah, sure man" said Tommy. "What do you think of Katherine?" asked David. "Katherine Hillard?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied David. "She's okay" said Jason. "Pretty girl" said Tommy. "I wouldn't let Kim here you say that, man" said Jason. Tommy laughed. "I'm sure she looks at other guys" said Tommy. "Yeah" said Jason. "Why do you want to know what we think about Katherine?" asked Tommy. "I was thinking that maybe I'd ask her out" said David. "Really?" asked Tommy. David nodded. "Well if you like her, I'd go for it" said Jason. "Isn't that kind of strange coming from you, the guy who was too afraid to ask out Amanda?" asked Tommy. Jason and David laughed. "Well, now I speak from experience, the quicker you ask them out, the quicker you can date them" said Jason. They all laughed. "I might ask her out tomorrow then" said David. "Good on you, man" said Tommy. "Okay, I'm going to get back to whipping your butts at this game now" said Jason. They resumed playing the video game.

The next day, Juanita and Kimberley were sitting at a table in the youth center. Adam, Jason and Tommy were over in the gym side, sparring. "So do you want to go to the mall, and look around?" asked Kimberley. "I can't" said Juanita. "Why not?" asked Kimberley. "I'm meeting someone" said Juanita. "Who?" asked Kimberley. "Do you remember Todd Bittle?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, you and him dated for a while back in eighth grade, but his family moved just before we started high school" said Kimberley. Juanita laughed. "Good memory" said Juanita. "Well every girl in school had a massive crush on Todd" said Kimberley. "Yeah" said Juanita. "So what about Todd?" asked Kimberley. "He rang me last night, and said that he's in Angel Grove for a couple of days, and that he'd like to see me" said Juanita. "He's in Angel Grove?" asked Kimberley. "Apparently so" replied Juanita. "And you're going to meet him?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah, he should be getting here really soon" replied Juanita. "It's kind of weird, after all this time he contacts you" said Kimberley. "Well actually, we do still write each other occasionally" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "Yeah, and I just fill him in with what's happening here and that" said Juanita. Kimberley nodded. "So have you told Adam, that you're going to see an ex boyfriend today?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah, and he was totally fine with it" replied Juanita. "Wow" said Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "What was it that Jase and Zack use to call Todd?" asked Kimberley. "Toto, because they thought that he followed me around like a little lost dog" said Juanita. "That's right" said Kimberley, laughing. Juanita laughed also. "It was pretty funny" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Kimberley. "Juanita?" asked a voice from behind her. Juanita turned around and looked at the person. "Todd" she said. "Yeah hi" said Todd. Juanita stood up. "Hi" said Juanita. "You look amazing" said Todd, giving her a hug. "But then again, you always looked good" said Todd. Juanita laughed. "You look good too" replied Juanita. "So you've been good and that?" asked Todd. "Yeah" said Juanita. Todd nodded. "That's good" he said. "You remember Kimberley, right?" asked Juanita, pointing to her. Todd looked at her. "Kim Hart" said Todd. "That would be me" said Kimberley. "Yeah, I remember you" said Todd. Kimberley smiled. "So how have you been?" asked Todd. "Good" replied Kimberley. "That's nice to hear" said Todd. Todd turned his attention back to Juanita. "So I was thinking that maybe we could go for a walk along the beach" said Todd. "That sounds okay" said Juanita. "Great. Let's go then" said Todd. "Actually before we go, there are some people who kind of want to say hi" said Juanita. "Who?" asked Todd. "My brother and that" replied Juanita. "Yeah sure" said Todd. "They're down on the practice mats" said Juanita. "Okay" said Todd. "I'll talk to you later Kim" said Juanita. "Yeah, give me a call" said Kimberley. "I will" replied Juanita. "Bye" said Kimberley. "Bye" replied Juanita. Juanita and Todd went down to where Jason, Tommy and Adam were. Tommy and Adam were sparring. Jason was standing on the edge of the mats. "Hey guys" said Juanita. "Hey" said Jason. "You remember Todd right" said Juanita. Jason looked at him. "Yeah sure. Toto" said Jason. Adam and Tommy stopped sparring. "That was the nickname you gave me" said Todd. Jason nodded. "Yeah" replied Jason and held out his hand. Todd laughed and shook Jason's hand. "I don't know if you remember Tommy Oliver" said Juanita. Todd looked at Tommy. "I kind of do, you transferred just before we finished junior high" said Todd, shaking Tommy's hand. "Yeah" said Tommy. "And this is my boyfriend, Adam Park" said Juanita. "Boyfriend?" asked Todd, looking at Juanita. Juanita nodded. Todd looked at Adam. "I don't know you, do I?" asked Todd. "No" replied Adam. "Adam started at Angel Grove High, when we all started there" said Juanita. Todd nodded. "Nice to meet you" said Todd. "Yeah, you too" replied Adam. "So did you want to head off now, Juanita?" asked Todd. Juanita looked at him. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "It was nice seeing you both again" said Todd, to Jason and Tommy. "You too" said Jason. "Adam, very nice to meet you" said Todd, holding out his hand. Adam shook it. "You too" replied Adam. "I'll see you all later on" said Juanita. "Yeah okay" said Jason. "Bye" said Tommy. Juanita kissed Adam. "Bye" said Juanita. "Yeah bye" said Adam. Juanita and Todd left the youth center. "Why did you call him Toto?" asked Adam. Jason looked at him. "That was the nickname we gave him, because he always use to follow Juanita around" said Jason. "What do you mean follow?" asked Adam. "Well wherever Juanita was, Todd wasn't too far away" replied Jason. "Right" said Adam. "That's a good one" said Tommy. "Yeah" said Jason. They all laughed. "I have to get going, I'm meeting Rocky down at the batting cages" said Adam. "Okay man" said Tommy. "Yeah, see you later on" said Jason. Adam nodded and grabbed his backpack from the edge of the mats. "Bye" he said. "Yeah" said Jason. Jason and Tommy began to spar. Adam walked out of the youth center. In the distance, he could see Juanita and Todd, walking. Keeping far enough away, he began to follow them.


	6. Break up and Hook ups

Disclaimer: Same as what is on the first page!! Can't be bothered repeating myself!!

Juanita and Todd were walking along the beach. "So you're still into karate?" asked Todd. "Yeah, I sure am" replied Juanita. "That's one of the things I love about you. Never afraid to mix it with the guys" said Todd. Juanita laughed. "Believe me, sometimes it can be a real pain" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Todd. "Well everyone has a perception of me, being really scary and that" said Juanita. "There is no possible way, that you could ever be scary" said Todd. "Thanks" said Juanita, with a laugh. Todd smiled at her. "So how did you meet Adam?" asked Todd. "Umm, he was fighting in the same ninja competition as I was the summer just after you left" said Juanita. "So the first time you met him, you bashed him up?" asked Todd. "Yeah, pretty much. He was on the Stone Canyon team and I was on the Angel Grove team" replied Juanita. Todd laughed. "And yet, you're still going out with him" said Todd. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "So you've been going out for about three years?" asked Todd. "No, just a couple of weeks actually" replied Juanita. "Only a couple of weeks" said Todd. Juanita nodded. "But you've known each other nearly three years" said Todd. "Well I didn't know that Adam liked me, more then a friend, until a couple of weeks ago" said Juanita. "Okay" said Todd. "So it is it serious?" asked Todd. "I don't know" replied Juanita. Todd nodded. "So do you miss Angel Grove?" asked Juanita. "Yeah all the time" said Todd. Juanita nodded. "But it's actually, who I miss" said Todd. Juanita looked at him. "What are you talking about?" asked Juanita. "I miss you Juanita" said Todd. "Why?" asked Juanita. "Because, you are the best, the most beautiful girl, I have ever dated" said Todd. "Todd" said Juanita. "You have to admit that we were good together" said Todd, taking her hand. Juanita just looked at him. "That was a really long time ago" said Juanita. "Well I'd like us to go back to the way we were" said Todd, and kissed her. Juanita kissed him back. Adam had followed them to the beach and was standing on the top of the cliff watching them. Juanita pulled away from Todd. "What's the matter?" asked Todd. "I have a boyfriend" replied Juanita. "But you said yourself that it wasn't anything serious" said Todd. "Well yeah, but I do really like Adam" said Juanita. "You like him, you don't love him" said Todd. "I don't know, all I know is that I shouldn't have kissed you" said Juanita. "Well you did and it was amazing" said Todd. Juanita took her hand away from Todd's. "Look, I think you should just go back to San Diego, okay" said Juanita. "But what about us?" asked Todd. "There is no us" said Juanita. "Keep telling yourself that Juanita, but I know you" said Todd. Juanita shook her head. "No you don't" she replied. "We're meant to be together Juanita" said Todd. "Would you just leave, before I do something, I know I am not going to regret" said Juanita. Todd looked at her and went to leave. "We will be together Juanita" said Todd. "Would you go" said Juanita. "Fine" said Todd, and walked away. Juanita sighed and began to walk back to the youth center. Adam left the cliff top and walked back to the youth center also.

Katherine was sitting in the youth center on her own, drinking a milkshake. David came into the youth center and noticed her. He walked over to her. "Hi Katherine" he said. "Oh hi David" replied Katherine. "Do you mind if I sit down?" asked David. "Of course not" replied Katherine. David sat down at the table with Katherine. "Where are the others?" asked Katherine. "I'm not really sure" replied David. "Tommy and Jason were here, not that long ago" said Katherine. "Yeah, they were practicing" said David. Katherine nodded. "I was wondering Katherine, maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime" said David. Katherine looked at him. "Are you asking me out?" asked Katherine. "Yeah" replied David. "I'd like that" replied Katherine. "You would?" asked David. Katherine nodded. "We could go and catch a movie now, if you wanted too" said Katherine. "That would be good" said David. "Okay" said Katherine. David and Katherine left the youth center and went to the movies.

Rocky and Courtney, were sitting at one of the tables in the youth center. Adam walked over to them, and sat down. "Hey man" said Rocky. "Yeah" replied Adam. "What's wrong?" asked Courtney. Adam looked at her. "Where's your girlfriend?" asked Rocky. Adam didn't answer him. "Okay then" said Rocky. "You and Nits, fighting?" asked Courtney. "Who am I fighting with now, Courtney?" asked Juanita, coming over to the table and sitting down. "Adam" said Courtney. "What gave you that impression?" asked Juanita. "Because he's not talking" said Courtney. Juanita looked at Adam. "Adam?" she asked. He looked at her. "You really have a lot of nerve" replied Adam. "Pardon?" asked Juanita. "Oh come on Juanita, don't go acting all innocent" said Adam. "I have no idea what you are talking about" replied Juanita. "No, I think you do" said Adam. Juanita shook her head. "Todd" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Who's Todd?" asked Rocky. "Juanita's ex boyfriend" said Adam looking at him. "Todd Bittle?" asked Courtney. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "What about him?" asked Courtney. "I saw him today, he's in Angel Grove for a couple of days" said Juanita. "He is?" asked Courtney. Juanita nodded. "He was a total babe" said Courtney. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Courtney" said Rocky. Courtney looked at him. "What you look at other girls" said Courtney. Rocky just looked at her. Adam was just looking at Juanita. "Are you going to tell me what's bugging you Adam?" asked Juanita. "I think you know" said Adam. "No, sorry. I don't" replied Juanita. "I saw you and Todd on the beach" said Adam. Juanita looked at him in horror. "You followed me" said Juanita. "Good thing I did" said Adam. "You were spying on me?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Adam. "I thought you said that you trusted me?" asked Juanita. "Well I know now that was a stupid thing to do" said Adam. "I don't believe you" said Juanita. "You're the one who just kissed your ex boyfriend" said Adam. Courtney and Rocky looked at Juanita in horror. "You kissed him?" asked Courtney. "No, he kissed me" said Juanita. "It's the same thing" said Adam. "No it's not" replied Juanita, looking at Adam. "Well you didn't exactly push him away" said Adam. "I told him to go home" said Juanita. "Well it's a little late for that" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Are you dumping me?" asked Juanita. "I guess so" replied Adam. "Fine by me" said Juanita, standing up. "Good" said Adam. "You are so replaceable" said Juanita. "Well you do have a reputation at school for being a player. I guess I should have thought about that before I asked you out" said Adam. Juanita shook her head. "Like I care what you think about me" said Juanita. "I can tell you right now, that it's not good" said Adam. Juanita just looked at him and walked off. Rocky, Courtney and Adam were all silent. "Hey man, I'm sorry" said Rocky, breaking the silence. "Yeah, we know how much you like Juanita" said Courtney. "Make that liked" said Adam, standing up. "Where are you going, man?" asked Rocky. "I think I just want to be alone" said Adam. "If you want to talk, give me a call, okay" said Courtney. Adam looked at her. "Thanks" he said. Courtney nodded. "I'll see you later" said Adam. "Bye" said Courtney. "See you, man" said Rocky. Adam walked off. "I really though Juanita had changed when she started dating Adam" said Courtney. "Yeah me too" said Rocky. "Come on let's get out of here" said Courtney. "Okay" said Rocky. They left the youth center.

Juanita walked home to her house, and walked into the kitchen. Sarah was sitting at the table doing some school work. Juanita went over to the freezer and opened it, and got out the ice cream. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and went over to the table, slamming the ice cream container down on it, and sitting down. Sarah looked at her. "What's wrong with you?" asked Sarah. Juanita opened the ice cream and took out a big scoop. "If you're eating ice cream, it must be something big" said Sarah. "Why don't you mind your own business" replied Juanita. "I was just asking" said Sarah. "Well if I wanted to tell you I would, okay" said Juanita. "Sorry" replied Sarah, in a sarcastic tone. "Don't use that kind of tone with me" said Juanita, looking at Sarah. "Man, who stuck the bug up your butt?" asked Sarah. "There is no bug up my butt" said Juanita. "Could have fooled me" said Sarah. "You're too young to understand" said Juanita. "I'm going to be in high school next year" said Sarah. "Yeah, well don't let people know that you're related to me, otherwise I can guarantee you won't have any friends or dates" said Juanita. "What?" asked Sarah. "Maybe you should consider going to Stone Canyon High or Lovett" said Juanita. "But all my friends are going to Angel Grove" said Sarah. "Well once, they find out about my reputation at Angel Grove, I can guarantee that will change" said Juanita. "You don't have a bad rep" said Sarah. Juanita laughed and took another scoop of ice cream. "Right, I'm the biggest slut at Angel Grove" said Juanita. "No you're not" said Sarah. "Come on you've heard Jase say it a million times" said Juanita. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that it's true" said Sarah. Juanita just looked at her and ate the ice cream. "And besides you're going out with Adam now" said Sarah. Juanita jammed the spoon down into the ice cream. "As far as I'm concerned he does not exist" said Juanita. "Uh oh" said Sarah. Juanita looked at her. "Did you two have a fight or something?" asked Sarah. "He dumped me" replied Juanita. "What? Why?" asked Sarah. "Haven't you been listening, I'm a slut" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Sarah. "Do you remember the phone call I got last night?" asked Juanita. "From your ex boyfriend?" asked Sarah. Juanita nodded. "He broke up with you because you saw your ex boyfriend?" asked Sarah. "No" replied Juanita. "What did you do kiss him then?" asked Sarah, with a laugh. Juanita didn't say anything. "Oh my god. You didn't" said Sarah. "Todd kissed me and Adam saw" said Juanita. Sarah just looked at her. "Adam followed me, and saw Todd kiss me and then he dumped me, when I got back to the youth center" said Juanita. "I'm sorry" said Sarah. "Hey don't be. I don't need him" said Juanita. Sarah didn't say anything. "I much prefer being single anyway" said Juanita. "Then why are you eating ice cream?" asked Sarah. "Comfort food" replied Juanita, taking the spoon out of the ice cream and putting the lid back on. "I'll have to remember that one" said Sarah. Juanita laughed. "Yeah" she said, and got up and put the ice cream back in the freezer. Jason came into the kitchen. "Hey Nits, hey Sarah" he said, when he saw them both. "Hey" replied Sarah. "Nits. I'm heading down to the park to play some ball with the guys" said Jason. "That's great Jase" said Juanita. "Do you want come?" asked Jason. "No" replied Juanita. "Adam, will probably be there" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Well if you see him, tell him I hate his guts" said Juanita, and walked past Jason and out of the kitchen. "What?" asked Jason. Jason looked at Sarah. "Do you know what that was about?" asked Jason. "Maybe you should be asking Juanita that" said Sarah. "Yeah" said Jason, and walked out of the kitchen. Juanita was sitting on the couch in the living room, flicking through the stations. "Okay, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Jason, sitting next to her on the couch. Juanita looked at him. "Adam dumped me" said Juanita. "What?" asked Jason. "Yeah, he dumped me. I didn't dump him, he dumped me" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Jason. Juanita just looked at him. "Oh no, Nits. You didn't" said Jason, sensing what had happened. "Todd kissed me, I didn't kiss him" said Juanita. "Oh man" said Jason. "But what really pisses me off, is that Adam said he trusted me and then he followed me to spy on me" said Juanita. "He said that he was going to meet Rocky at the batting cages" said Jason. "Well that was obviously a big lie then" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "He followed you?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "Yeah. Todd kissed me and Adam saw the whole thing" said Juanita. "Did you kiss Todd?" asked Jason. Juanita sighed. "A little, but I realised once I had that it was a mistake" replied Juanita. "But it was a little late then" said Jason, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Did you try telling Adam that?" asked Jason. "Yeah, but he called me a player" said Juanita. Jason didn't say anything. "I know you think I'm that Jase, you don't have to keep quiet" said Juanita. "I don't think you're a player" said Jason. "Yeah right" replied Juanita. "If Adam dumped you, then he must be crazy, because you're a great girl" said Jason. "You're only saying that because your my brother and know that I could bash you up in an instance" said Jason. "No, I'm saying it because it's true" said Jason. "Thanks" said Juanita, giving him a hug. "I told you Todd was trouble from the start" said Jason. "Maybe I should have listened to you" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "Yeah" he said. "I don't want you to go hating Adam, just because I'm not speaking to him" said Juanita. "But he dumped my sister" said Jason. "But he's one of your friends" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "Just making his life a living hell, will be good enough" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "I don't need Adam in my life. I have plenty of other friends" said Juanita. "Who are all friends with Adam as well" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Besides them" said Juanita. "Right, and who would they be. Patsy and Shannon?" asked Jason. "I guess not" said Juanita. "Do you want come down to the park and play some ball with the guys?" asked Jason. Juanita shook her head. "I've got some homework to do" said Juanita. "Well I'll see you later on then" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita. Jason stood up. "Cheer up, okay" said Jason. "I'm cheerful enough" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "Yeah, for a girl that has just been dumped. Especially when you're the one who usually does the dumping" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "See you later Jase" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason and left. Juanita got up and went upstairs to her bedroom.

Monday at school, Juanita walked over to Courtney's locker, after having gotten her own books from her locker. "Hey Courts" said Juanita. "Oh hi" replied Courtney, looking at her. "Have you talked to Adam?" asked Courtney. Juanita shook her head. "I left a bunch of messages for him, but he hasn't returned any of my phone calls" replied Juanita. "Have you tried telling him that Todd kissed you?" asked Courtney. "Yeah, at the youth center, before he dumped me. You were there" replied Juanita. "Right" said Courtney, closing her locker. "And another million or so times after that" said Juanita. Courtney laughed, as they started to walk down the corridor. "It's not funny" said Juanita, hitting her. "Ow" said Courtney. "I'm normally the person who does the dumping, not the guys" said Juanita. "Don't we all know that" said Courtney. They both laughed. "Courtney" said a voice from behind her. Courtney and Juanita turned around. Rocky was walking towards them, with Adam. "Hey" said Rocky. "Hi" replied Courtney. "Didn't you get my messages Adam?" asked Juanita, looking at him. "Yeah, I got them, I just don't want to talk to you" replied Adam. "You're talking to me now" said Juanita. Adam looked at her. "Only because, you asked me a question" said Adam. Juanita shook her head. "You are so going to regret dumping me" said Juanita, and went to walk away. "Well I don't. I'm just glad I found out now, what you're really like" said Adam. Juanita glared at him. "I'll see you in cooking, Courts. I have to stop by the newspaper" said Juanita. "Okay" replied Courtney. "See you Rocky" said Juanita. "Yeah see you" said Rocky. Juanita walked off. "Are you and Juanita, just going to ignore each other for the rest of the year?" asked Courtney, looking at Adam. "That's pretty much the idea" said Adam, and walked off. "This is just great" said Rocky. "Yeah, I know" said Courtney. "No you don't understand, Courts" said Rocky. "Understand what?" asked Courtney. "Adam and Juanita are both on the martial arts team" said Rocky. Courtney nodded. "And knowing what Juanita is like" said Rocky. "Yeah, definitely not good" said Courtney. "Right" said Rocky. "I'll see you after class, okay" said Courtney. "Yeah" said Rocky, and kissed her. "Bye" said Courtney, and walked off to her class. Rocky walked off to his class also.

That day at lunch, Juanita went to the table, that everyone usually sat at together, in the cafeteria. "Hi guys" she said. "Oh hey" said Kimberley. "Can I squeeze in?" asked Juanita. "Sure" replied Courtney, moving closer over to Rocky. "Thanks" said Juanita and sat down, putting her sandwich and bottle of water on the table. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Adam, looking at Juanita. Juanita looked at him. "Sitting with my friends, to have lunch" replied Juanita. "Well I'm not sure if they'd be your friends after they hear what a cheat you are" said Adam. "For about the millionth time Adam. Todd kissed me. I didn't kiss Todd" said Juanita. "That's not what it looked like to me" replied Adam. "You kissed Todd Bittle?" asked Kimberley. Juanita looked at her. "No Todd kissed me" said Juanita. "Right" said Kimberley. "And Adam is being a jerk and can't see past his own insecurities" said Juanita. "I don't have any insecurities" said Adam. "Really, could have fooled me, because I wasn't the one who was spying" said Juanita. "Well if I hadn't, I probably wouldn't have known what a cheat you are, because you wouldn't have told me" said Adam. "You're right, I wouldn't have, because it didn't mean anything" replied Juanita. "So what if Todd kissed Juanita" said Jason. Adam looked at him. "Don't you mean your sister kissed Todd" said Adam. "I don't know. Whatever. Can you two just quit the arguing" said Jason. Adam looked at Juanita. "Why don't you leave then Juanita" said Adam. "I'm not leaving" replied Juanita. "Well obviously you're not welcome here" said Adam. "You know what" said Juanita, standing up and grabbing her water bottle and going over to Adam. "You're the one who isn't welcome here" said Juanita opening the water and started to tip it over Adam. A few at the table started to laugh. "Oopsy" said Juanita, and finished tipping the water over Adam. Adam just looked at her. "I think it's about time you left" said Juanita, and walked back over to where she was sitting and sat down. Adam got up and walked away. Juanita opened her sandwich and began to eat it. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" asked Courtney. "No, he asked for it" replied Juanita. No one said anything. "So what exactly happened?" asked Katherine. "Yeah, who's Todd?" asked Tanya. "Todd is my ex boyfriend, from junior high. He moved to San Diego at the end of eighth grade and he was in town on the weekend" said Juanita. "And you kissed him" said Aisha. "No he kissed me" replied Juanita. "But you didn't exactly push him away either, sis" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "No, but I told the jerk to go back home, and to leave me alone" said Juanita. "Did he?" asked Kimberley. "What?" asked Juanita, looking at her. "Go back home" said Kimberley. "I don't know, I haven't heard from him and I don't want to" said Juanita. The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch period. "We better get to class" said Billy. "Yeah, great" said Rocky. They all left the cafeteria.

The next day, Juanita walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. "Morning mom" she said, going over to the toaster and putting a slice of bread in it. "Hey sweetie" said Gail, looking at her. "Juanita" said Gail. "Yes" replied Juanita looking at her mom. "What in the world are you wearing" said Gail, referring to the short leather skirt, which didn't leave much to the imagination, and a short shirt, that Juanita had on . "Clothes" replied Juanita. "Isn't that skirt a little short for you now?" asked Gail. Juanita looked at her skirt. "No" replied Juanita. "I think it is" said Gail. "Okay maybe, because I've have grown a bit since I last wore it, but I like it" replied Juanita. "Sweetie, you look cheap" said Gail. "Do I?" asked Juanita. Gail nodded. "That's the look I was going for" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Gail. Jason came into the kitchen and walked over to the bench. "Two dollar hooker" said Jason, when he noticed Juanita. Juanita looked at him. "Are you going to school or do you want me to drop you off at the nearest corner?" asked Jason, with a laugh. "What I wear something a little different then usual and all of a sudden I'm a hooker?" asked Juanita. "It does look like that kind of outfit" said Gail. Juanita took the bread out of the toaster and buttered it. "It's because she broke up with Adam" said Jason. Juanita looked at him, as she began to eat her toast. "You think I'm wearing this to impress him, then you have it so wrong, Jase" said Juanita. "You're not?" asked Jason. "No. I just felt like a change" replied Juanita. "Sweetie, if you're dressing to impress any guy then" said Gail. Juanita looked at her mom. "I've seen what you wore in high school mom, and it wasn't much" said Juanita. "She's right mom" said Jason. Gail looked at Jason and Juanita. "I have to get going" said Juanita. "You taking the car?" asked Jason. "Yeah, and if you don't hurry you'll be walking" said Juanita. "Yeah okay" replied Jason, grabbing a orange and apple from the fruit bowl. "See you mom" said Juanita. "Yeah see you two tonight" replied Gail. "Bye mom" said Jason. Juanita and Jason left for school.

Juanita walked over to Chad Westerfield's locker. He was talking to Brandon. "Hi Chad" said Juanita, leaning against the locker, giving him a good view of what she was wearing. "Juanita" said Chad, looking her up and down. Juanita smiled at him. "What can I do for you?" asked Chad, still checking her out. Brandon was also checking her out. "I was wondering, if you're not doing anything tonight. Maybe we could study" said Juanita, running her hand up his arm. "Study?" asked Chad. Juanita nodded . "Uh huh" she said. "I'd love too" replied Chad. "Great" said Juanita. "Come around to my place around seven" said Chad. "Will do" replied Juanita. "I thought you were going out with Adam?" asked Brandon. Juanita looked at him. "If Juanita, wants to play, let her" said Chad, putting his arm around Juanita, and looking at Brandon. "If you must know, Adam and I are ancient history, and I'm just looking for some fun" said Juanita. "Well you definitely came to the right place" said Chad. "I know" said Juanita looking at him. The bell rang to signal, home room was about to commence. "I'll see you tonight Chad" said Juanita, and kissed him. "Yeah" said Chad. Juanita removed Chad's arm from around her. "Bye Brandon" said Juanita, with a wink. "Yeah bye" said Brandon. Juanita walked off down the corridor. "Wow" said Brandon. "Yeah wow" said Chad, looking at him. Chad closed his locker and they both walked off to home room.

Thursday, before class. Juanita walked over to Skull's locker. She had gone out with Chad on Tuesday night, and Brandon on Wednesday night. Once again Juanita was wearing a highly suggestive outfit. A dress the laced up at the front and sides that showed ample cleavage. "Hi Skull" said Juanita. Skull looked at her. "Oh hey Juanita" he replied, quickly looking her up and down. Juanita lent against the lockers. "I was wondering, if you're not doing anything tonight. Maybe we could go catch a movie or something like that" said Juanita. "What?" asked Skull. "Do you want to?" asked Juanita. "Uh Juanita, you just broke up with Adam" said Skull. "So" replied Juanita. "Adam's my friend. I don't think I should be dating his ex girlfriend" said Skull. "Come on, it'll be fun" said Juanita. "Sorry Juanita, I don't think so" said Skull, and closed his locker and then walked off. "Fine. See if I care. Plenty of other guys would love to go out with me" said Juanita and walked off in the other direction, in search of another guy.

That same day, Adam, Tommy and Billy were sitting at a bench in their science class, conducting an experiment. "Hey Adam, what's with Nits lately?" asked Tommy. "I don't know. I avoid her at all costs" replied Adam. "Have you seen what she's been wearing?" asked Billy. "Yeah, I have" replied Adam. "She's also been flirting with every available guy at school" said Tommy. "As if I care, what she does" said Adam. "You're not the slightest bit jealous?" asked Tommy. "No" replied Adam. Courtney came over to their bench. "Guys, can I borrow your sulphur dioxide. Katherine, Aisha and I are all out" said Courtney. "Yeah sure" replied Billy, handing her the bottle. "Thanks" said Courtney, and went to go back to her bench. "Hey Courts" said Tommy. "Yeah?" asked Courtney, looking at him. "What's with Nits?" asked Tommy. "You mean the way she's dressing, that kind of stuff" said Courtney. "Yeah" replied Tommy. "I think she's doing it, to prove a point" replied Courtney. "What point would that be?" asked Billy. "That she's a major slut" said Adam. "Or she may just be out to impress someone" said Tommy, looking at Adam. "It's definitely not working, because I'm not impressed" said Adam. Courtney, Billy and Tommy just looked at him. "Yeah right" mouthed Tommy, in Courtney's direction. Courtney laughed. "Hey Courts, are you going to bring that bottle over or not?" asked Aisha. "Yeah coming" said Courtney, and walked back over to her bench. They continued the science experiments.

Friday. Juanita walked down the school corridor wearing another highly suggestive outfit, which consisted of a short skirt and a vest that had the back cut out and was also above the midriff. She saw Bruce Peters standing at his locker, and walked over to him. "Hi there Bruce" said Juanita, leaning up the locker. Bruce looked at her. "Juanita. You look amazing" he said. Juanita smiled. "I do don't I" said Juanita. "I'll say" said Bruce. "I'm sorry to hear that you and Adam broke up" said Bruce. "Don't be. I don't need him" said Juanita and lent closer to Bruce. Bruce looked at her. "I was wondering, if you're not doing anything tonight, maybe we could get together" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Bruce. "Uh huh" replied Juanita running her hand over Bruce's chest. "Anything you want" said Bruce. "Great" said Juanita. Bruce smiled. Juanita noticed Adam going over to his locker, which was located just a few down from Bruce's. "I was thinking we could go up to the vista" said Juanita. "Sounds good to me" said Bruce. "Pick me up at seven then" said Juanita. "Sure thing" replied Bruce. Juanita noticed that Adam was looking at her. "See you then, handsome" said Juanita, and kissed Bruce. Bruce didn't hesitate in kissing her back. Juanita pulled away from him. "Bye now" she said, and went to walk off. "Yeah bye" said Bruce. Adam just looked at her with a disgusted look on his face. Juanita gave him a little smile, and then walked off. Bruce watched her walk away, and walked over to Adam's locker. "You were a fool dumping her, Adam" said Bruce. Adam looked at him. "But you're loss, is definitely my gain" said Bruce. "You can have her" said Adam, and slammed his locker and walked off. Bruce walked back to his, closed it and walked off to class.

That afternoon, school had just finished for the day and Juanita was heading to martial arts practice at the youth center. She was walking down the corridor, when Mr Collins, who was her English teacher and also faculty advisor on the newspaper came over to her. "Juanita could I talk to you for a minute?" asked Mr Collins. "Sure" replied Juanita. "It's about your column this week" said Mr Collins. "What about it?" asked Juanita. "You know my stance on personal attacks" said Mr Collins. "I'm not following you" said Juanita. Mr Collins handed Juanita a copy of the paper, that he had. "What does the second bit of gossip say?" asked Mr Collins. "One guy is going to be finding it hard to get a date for the prom, or any for that matter, when word gets around that he dumped the star of the martial arts team" read Juanita. Mr Collins nodded. "Now Juanita, I'm all for a little bit of fun gossip, but that is pushing it a little too far" said Mr Collins. "It's just gossip though" replied Juanita. "It's a personal attack, about someone, I'm guessing you know" said Mr Collins. "How do you know it's about me?" asked Juanita. "You're the star of the martial arts team" said Mr Collins. "Right" said Juanita, nodding. "And I'm guessing that the other person you're referring to is Adam Park" said Mr Collins. "Yes" replied Juanita. "I'm sorry if you and Adam broke up, but I don't want anymore personal attacks in the paper" said Mr Collins. "Yeah" said Juanita. "I should have proofed your copy before it was printed, but there was no time" said Mr Collins. "I kind of handed it in just before deadline" said Juanita. Mr Collins nodded. "I have to get going, I have practice" said Juanita. "I hope to see a better column, next week" said Mr Collins. "You will" said Juanita. "Okay. Have a good weekend Juanita" said Mr Collins. "You too" said Juanita, and walked off to go to martial arts practice.

Jason, Adam, Rocky, Tommy and Skull were all in the youth center, on the mats, waiting to being practice. Juanita had yet to show up. "Doesn't your sister know what time we start, Jase?" asked Tommy. "Yeah, she knows. She's just late as usual" replied Jason. "Probably trying to line up dates for the weekend" said Adam. The others looked at him. "You do realise, that's my sister you're bad mouthing" said Jason. Adam looked at him. "I know that" he said. "Well I'd stop right now if I was you" said Jason. "What? You're the only one that can bad mouth her?" asked Adam. "Yeah, but I do it out of fun. You're not" said Jason. Juanita came running over to them, she had changed out of the clothes that she wore at school, into some work out gear. "Sorry. I'm late guys" said Juanita. "That's okay, we hadn't started" said Jason. "If you're ever on time Nits, it would be a miracle" said Rocky. They all laughed, except Adam, who was just looking at Juanita. "I would have been here on time, but Mr Collins wanted to talk to me" said Juanita. "Don't tell me you landed a detention" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "No. Mr Collins just wanted to talk to me about the column" said Juanita. "I saw that" said Jason. "Yeah, I think everyone has" said Skull. "Well I write what people want to read" said Juanita, glancing in Adam's direction. "Well it doesn't take a genius to write a gossip column" said Adam. "I don't see you writing on the paper, Adam" said Juanita. "You're on it, so why would I want to be?" asked Adam. "You are such a jerk" said Juanita. "Look who's talking, the biggest slut at Angel Grove High" said Adam. Juanita walked over to him. "You know Adam, I'd really watch I was saying if I was you" said Juanita. "What are you going to do? Bash me up?" asked Adam. "If you want" replied Juanita, taking up a stance. "Okay then" said Adam, taking up a stance also. "Come on then" said Juanita. Adam went to punch Juanita, but she ducked and avoided it. "You two, are not going to bash each other up" said Rocky. Adam and Juanita were kicking and punching each other, and ignored Rocky. "What are you guys just going to stand there and let them kill each other?" asked Rocky, looking at the others. "Don't worry, let them go. It'll be good therapy" replied Jason, looking at Rocky. "Okay, you're dead meat" said Juanita, getting Adam into a head lock. "That's what you think" said Adam, flipping her over. Juanita went crashing to the ground. Rocky looked at the others. "Okay, that's it" said Juanita, getting up. "What you wimping out or something?" asked Adam. "No. I'm going to kick your arse" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Adam. Juanita went to punch Adam, but Rocky stepped in between them. "Rocky, get out of the way" said Juanita. "No. I'm not going to let you beat each other up" said Rocky. "Fine. I'll beat you up then" said Juanita, and started to punch Rocky. Jason went over and picked up Juanita and moved her to the other side of the mats. "Jase, put me down" said Juanita, kicking him. "Cool it okay" said Jason, not putting her down. "Let me go now, Jason" said Juanita, squirming. Jason put Juanita down. "Come on Juanita" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Is that the best you got?" asked Adam. Juanita went to go and punch Adam again, but Jason picked her up in order to stop her. "Let go of me" said Juanita. "No" said Jason. "Yeah, cool it the both of you" said Rocky. "Hey, she was the one who started it" said Adam. "Yeah, and I'll finish you off as well" said Juanita. "Juanita" said Jason, who still had hold of her. "We're meant to be practicing, and there is only one way to solve this, so we can" said Skull. "For me to kill Adam" said Juanita. "No. You that end, and you that end" said Skull, pointing to opposite sides of the mat. They all looked at him. "And someone will stay in the middle to make sure the two of you don't go anywhere near each other" said Skull. "What are we in pre school or something?" asked Juanita. "Well you're both acting like it" said Tommy. "Well even if we were, I could still kick Adam's arse" said Juanita. "Whatever you reckon" replied Adam. "Oh I reckon" said Juanita. "Juanita" said Jason, who still had hold of her. "Are you going to put me down, or do I have to hurt you?" asked Juanita. Jason put down Juanita. "Just as long as you stay on this side of the mat" said Jason. "I have better things to do" said Juanita, looking at Adam. "Juanita" said Jason. Juanita looked at Jason. "I have a date" said Juanita. "Oh" said Jason. "I have to go get ready" said Juanita. "Okay then" said Jason. Juanita went to leave. "See you later" said Juanita. "I'll see you at home" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "Bye guys" said Juanita. "Yeah see you" said Tommy. "Bye bye Adam" said Juanita, in a sarcastic tone. Adam didn't say anything. Juanita left the youth center. "Look's like it's just us then" said Skull. "Yeah" said Rocky. "I have to go" said Adam. "What you have a date too?" asked Rocky. "No. I just have to go" said Adam. "If you plan on going and talking to Juanita, I wouldn't, until she has had time to cool off" said Jason. "I don't plan on talking to her. I just have other stuff I need to do" replied Adam. Jason nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow" said Adam. "Yeah, sure man" said Rocky. "Bye" said Adam and walked off. "So much for practice" said Skull. "There's still four of us" said Tommy. "Yeah I guess so" replied Skull. "Come on" said Rocky. The four of them began to practice.

That night, Juanita was sitting on her bed in her room, after her date with Bruce had come to an end. She was reading the letters that Adam had sent her, before she knew that it was actually him. Jason opened the bathroom door. "Your cat has been annoying me" said Jason, coming into Juanita's bedroom, with her grey cat. "Oh sorry" said Juanita, looking up at him. Jason went and handed the cat to Juanita. "He was just being friendly" said Juanita, hugging her cat, which started to purr. "He was eating my homework" said Jason. "Yeah, my cat ate your homework, good one" said Juanita, with a laugh. "He did" replied Jason, pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket and showing Juanita. One of the corners was missing. Juanita started to laugh. "Well I fed him" said Juanita, putting the cat on her bed. "Obviously not enough" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita. They both laughed. "So how was your date?" asked Jason. "Okay, I guess. I don't even know why I asked Bruce out in the first place" replied Juanita, folding the letters that she had been reading. "Bruce Peters?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded and opened her bedside table and put the letters in there. "What are those?" asked Jason. Juanita closed the drawer and looked at him. "The letters that Adam sent me" said Juanita. "You miss him" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Don't be silly" said Juanita. "Come on Nits, I know you" said Jason. "Were you not at the youth center this afternoon, we wanted to kill each other" said Juanita. "No you didn't" said Jason. "Well Adam may not have wanted to kill me, but I certainly wanted to kill him" said Juanita. "And would that make you feel better?" asked Jason. "Not really" replied Juanita. "Have you two tried talking, instead of arguing and bashing each other up?" asked Jason. "No" said Juanita. "Then maybe you should try talking about what happened" said Jason. "It's not that I haven't tried" said Juanita. "Well try again" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "And how will I get Adam to talk to me, wise one?" asked Juanita. Jason laughed. "Write him a note, asking him to meet you but don't sign it, so he'll show up" said Jason. Juanita looked at Jason. "That's a good idea" said Juanita. "Yeah I know" said Jason. "But it's given me an even better idea" said Juanita, standing up. "It has?" asked Jason. "You're the best" said Juanita, and hugged Jason. "What are you going to do?" asked Jason. "You'll see" said Juanita, and went over to her bedroom door and opened it. "Where are you going?" asked Jason. "I have to go and do something on the computer" replied Juanita. "Okay" said Jason, slightly confused. Juanita left her bedroom. Jason stood up and went over to the bathroom door to go back into his room. "Weird girl" he said, and went back to his own room.

The next day, Jason walked down into the kitchen to get something for breakfast. Juanita, Sarah, Mitch and Gail were already at the table eating, pancakes. "There is something wrong here" said Jason. "What's that?" asked Mitch. "Nits, out of bed before I am, on a Saturday" replied Jason. Juanita looked at him. "I have stuff to do" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "Jase, there's some pancakes here, if you want them" said Gail. "Of course I want some" said Jason, sitting down and grabbing some of the pancakes and pouring maple syrup over them. "Do you know how many calories that stuff has" said Juanita, looking at him. "I don't really care" replied Jason. "That would be right. Guys never care about the way they look" said Juanita. "That's for sure" said Sarah. "Yeah well, we don't have a tendency to obsess about things like that" said Jason. "I don't obsess" said Juanita. "Yeah right" said Jason. "Mom, are you going shopping?" asked Juanita. "Yes" replied Gail. "Could you get me some more shampoo and conditioner then please?" asked Juanita. "Sure" replied Gail. "What kind?" she asked. "Any that's for coloured hair" said Juanita. "Okay" said Gail. "Jase, do you need anything?" asked Gail. "No, fine thanks, mom" replied Jason. Gail nodded. Mitch looked at his watch, and stood up. "I have to get going, I have a game to coach" said Mitch. "Dad, why do you still coach little league. I stopped playing years ago" said Jason. "Because, I enjoy it. Just like you enjoy teaching karate" said Mitch. Jason nodded. Juanita stood up and grabbed her plate, and also Mitch's. "Thanks angel" said Mitch. "That's okay" said Juanita. "Suck up" said Jason. Juanita poked her tongue out at him. "You can take mine too" said Sarah, holding up her plate. Juanita looked at her. "What you have legs" she said. Sarah looked at her. "Give it here" said Juanita, taking the plate off Sarah. Juanita took the plates over to the sink. "I'll see you all later on" said Mitch and went to leave. "See you dad" said Sarah. "Bye" said Gail. Mitch left the kitchen. Gail stood up and went over to the sink. "What time are you leaving for the mall, mom?" asked Sarah. "As soon as I've done the dishes" said Gail. "Okay" said Sarah. "Jase and I can do them" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "No we can't" said Jason. "Yes, we can" said Juanita. "Thank you" said Gail. "Now go shop. And don't forget my stuff" said Juanita. "I won't. I've already made a mental note of it. And I'm sure Sarah will remind if I forget" said Gail. "Probably not. Sarah can't even remember all fifty states" said Jason. "I can so" said Sarah. Jason stood up. "I was just kidding. Don't take it so personally" said Jason, going over to the sink and putting his plate in it. "Okay. We'll see you both later" said Gail. "Yeah bye mom" said Juanita. "Thank you for this" said Gail. "We want a raise in allowance" said Jason. "I might consider it" replied Gail. "Bye" said Jason. "Bye" said Sarah. Gail and Sarah left the kitchen. "I can't believe you said, we would do the dishes" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "You're an idiot" said Jason. "Look who's talking" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "So are you going to tell me what, this idea is, that you came up with last night?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Juanita, putting the plug in the sink and turning on the taps. "Well then, spill" said Jason. Juanita put some of the detergent in the sink. "A dating service" said Juanita. "A dating service?" asked Jason. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "Okay, I'm not following you on this one, sis" said Jason. "You know a dating service, where you fill out a form and someone matches you with the person, that they think you match with" said Juanita. "I know what a dating service is" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "That's what I was doing last night, writing up a form for a dating service" said Juanita. "So what do you plan on doing with those forms?" asked Jason. Juanita turned the taps off and grabbed some gloves and put them on. "Think Jase" said Juanita, as she started to wash the dishes. Jason grabbed a dish cloth. "I plan on getting Adam to fill in one of them" said Juanita, handing him a dish. "Right. Now I get you" said Jason. "Finally" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "And you're going to set Adam up with yourself" said Jason. "Exactly" said Juanita. "Good plan, sis" said Jason. "Thank you" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "And whilst I'm at it. I might as well set up some other people as well" said Juanita. "You're crazy" said Jason. "I know" replied Juanita. "But I don't know if you're going to be living to see what happens, between you and Adam or anyone else for that matter" said Jason. "Why?" asked Juanita, looking at him. "Because you got me to do the dishes" said Jason, hitting her with the cloth. "Hey, we can wrangle more money out of mom and dad, and believe me I need the money" said Juanita. "We got money just the other night though" said Jason. "I know. But I've spent it already" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "You know the clothes I've been wearing" said Juanita. "I think I know the ones you're referring to" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Well some of them are new, and they don't come cheap" replied Juanita. "Even though they look cheap" said Jason with a laugh. Juanita laughed also. "Yeah" said Juanita. "I noticed that you've gone back to your usual wardrobe today" said Jason, referring to what Juanita was wearing, which was a pair of jeans, long sleeve short shirt and short vest. "Well dressing like a cheap tramp, just wasn't working for me" said Juanita. "You got that right" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "I'm just glad you're back to normal" said Jason. "What does that mean?" asked Juanita. "Have you heard what the guys at school have been saying about you?" asked Jason. "Can't be anything worse then usual" said Juanita. "I don't know" said Jason. "What are they saying?" asked Juanita. "That you're easy" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Easy, as in easy" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Jason. "When I get my hands on those jerks" said Juanita. Jason laughed. Juanita threw some of the soapy water at him. "Hey" said Jason. "It's not funny" said Juanita. "I never said it was" replied Jason. Juanita looked at him and laughed. "You know I'm not like that though" said Juanita. "Like what?" asked Jason. "What the guys are saying about me" said Juanita. "Yeah, I know that. Those guys are just a bunch of jerks" said Jason. "Yeah, they have to boost their egos somehow" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "I'm just glad to have the old Nits back" said Jason. Juanita smiled. "And I'm sure Adam will be as well" said Jason. "Yeah, I hope so" said Juanita. "You know I never thought I would see the day, when you went wacky over a guy" said Jason. "Thanks a lot, Jase" said Juanita. "You're welcome" replied Jason. "I guess I'm finally catching up with you then" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "Yeah I guess so" said Jason. They both laughed, finished the dishes and headed to the youth center.

Juanita was sitting at one of the tables in the youth center. Jason was over at the leg press machine, on the other side of the youth center. "Free dating service. Sign up now and get the person of your dreams" said Juanita. Jason was laughing over the other side of the youth center. Juanita looked at him and couldn't help but laugh also. Aisha and Tanya came over to her. "What are you doing?" asked Tanya. "I've set up a dating service" replied Juanita. "Why?" asked Aisha. "Well I figure this way, at least I'll be able to find some dates and also maybe a guy to take me to the prom" said Juanita. "I know you and Adam aren't on speaking terms" said Aisha. Juanita looked at her. "Yeah, because we broke up" said Juanita. "Right" said Aisha. "Is this dating service a little on the strange side though" said Tanya. "Yeah, Nits. People will start to think you're desperate" said Aisha. Juanita laughed. "I was only kidding about doing it to get dates" said Juanita. "Then why do it?" asked Tanya. "Just because I don't have a love life, doesn't mean others can't" said Juanita. "Okay, I still think you're weird" said Tanya. "I knew she was weird the first day I met her" said Aisha. "Thanks" said Juanita. Aisha nodded. "So do you guys want to fill out a form or not" said Juanita. "I don't think so" said Tanya. "No way" said Aisha. "Come on, it'll be fun" replied Juanita. "What kind of guys have signed up?" asked Aisha. "None, at the moment. But I'm sure some hot guys will" said Juanita, and picked up two forms and held them out to Tanya and Aisha. "Okay" said Tanya, and took a form off Juanita. "I don't know why I'm letting you talk me into this" said Aisha, taking the other form. Juanita laughed and handed them a couple of pencils. "I promise to set you up with the guy that is best suited to you" said Juanita. "Oh, you better" said Aisha. Tanya took the pencils off Juanita. "We'll bring them back in a little while" said Tanya. "Take your time" said Juanita. Tanya and Aisha walked off. Juanita laughed to herself and waited for Adam to come into

the youth center, so she could get him to fill out a form.

Adam, Rocky and Courtney were down at the batting cages. Adam was inside practicing his swing, and hitting the ball really hard. "Adam, have you tried talking to Nits?" asked Courtney, who was outside the cage with Rocky. Adam hit another ball really hard, and it bounced of the pitching machine and then went flying into the wire. "She's made it quite clear that she doesn't want to talk to me" said Adam, going and turning the pitching machine off. "What?" asked Courtney. "You didn't see the way she was acting around Bruce Peters, yesterday" said Adam. Courtney and Rocky looked at him. "She was all over him, like a cheap hooker" said Adam, going out to where Rocky and Courtney were. "Sounds like someone's a little bit jealous, maybe" said Rocky. Adam looked at him. "If she wants to flirt with all the guys at school and get labelled a slut, then that is fine by me" said Adam. "You really should try and talk to her though Adam. You're going to be seeing her for at least another couple of months" said Courtney. Adam looked at her. "I'll see you later, I'm going to head to the youth center" said Adam. "We'll be there shortly, I just want to get a bit of practice in" said Rocky, opening the cage door. "Yeah okay" said Adam. "Hey Adam, if Nit's is there. Try talking to her okay" said Courtney. "Yeah" said Adam, and walked off. Courtney looked at Rocky and just shrugged her shoulders.

Juanita was still sitting at the table in the youth center. "Dating service. Sign up now and get your dream date" said Juanita. Jason came over to her. "No luck yet, huh" he said. Juanita looked at him. "No, not yet" replied Juanita. "I don't even know if he's going to be coming here today" said Juanita. "I'm sure he will" replied Jason. "Probably avoiding the place, because he knows that I'll be here" said Juanita. "I doubt that" said Jason. "Well could you blame him if he did. I've been acting like a total slut" said Juanita. "You got the acting like a slut bit right" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. Jason laughed. Juanita shook her head. "So who's signed up for this service?" asked Jason, sitting down in the other chair, and looking at the forms that were filled in. "A few people" replied Juanita. "Aisha and Tanya" said Jason with a laugh. "Yeah, I convinced them too" said Juanita. "Who are you going to set them up with?" asked Jason. "I don't know" replied Juanita. Jason looked through the rest of the forms. "Maybe Randy Morris" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Yeah, the computer nerd. I can totally see him with Tanya or Aisha" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "You never know" said Jason. Juanita laughed. Jason noticed Adam come into the youth center. "Uh sis" said Jason. "What?" asked Juanita, looking at him. "Adam, just walked in" said Jason, pointing to where Adam was. Juanita looked where Jason indicated. "Oh" said Juanita. Jason looked at her and smiled. "Look's like your plan will work after all" said Jason. Adam walked over to them. "And it seems that he is coming over" said Jason. Juanita nodded. Jason and Juanita both looked at him. "Hi" said Adam. "Hey" replied Jason. Juanita didn't say anything. "What are you doing?" asked Adam. "I've set up a dating service" replied Juanita. Adam looked at her. "You're that desperate for a date?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "No, I thought it might come in handy for losers like you" said Juanita. Jason kicked her under the table. Juanita glared at him. "That's really pathetic" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Well you know all about pathetic" said Juanita. Adam looked at her. "Do you want to fill in a form, man?" asked Jason, picking up one, and holding it out to Adam. "What and have Juanita set me up with someone just as desperate and pathetic as her" said Adam. "I wouldn't say that. I've looked at who she has gotten to sign up, and they're not all bad" said Jason. "Thanks, but no thanks" said Adam, and went to walk off. Jason got up and went over to him. "Hey, I promise I'll look at the girls, and set you up with the perfect one for you" said Jason. Adam looked at him. "Fine" said Adam. Jason smiled and handed him the form. "Just make sure, it's not some cheat" said Adam, looking in Juanita's direction. "I can guarantee" said Jason, and grabbed a pencil off the table and gave it to Adam. "Fill it out and then bring it back to me" said Jason. "Yeah whatever" said Adam and walked over to the other side of the youth center, to fill the form out. Jason went and sat back down with Juanita. "Operation, success" said Jason, looking at her. "You don't know that" replied Juanita. "Yeah, I do. Because you're the girl that's perfect for him" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Well we'll see what happens when he finds that out" said Juanita. "I'm sure he will be thrilled" said Jason. They both laughed, and waited for Adam to bring the filled in form back.

Juanita and Jason were sitting at the kitchen table at their house. They were going over who they should set up. "What about these two?" asked Juanita, showing Jason two forms. "Those two. You have got to be kidding" said Jason. Juanita shook her head. "I think they'd make a good couple. They have things in common" said Juanita. "You're crazy" said Jason. "I know" replied Juanita, writing the two names down on the list that they were making. Jason and Juanita both laughed. Gail and Sarah came in through the kitchen door, with bags of groceries. "What are you two laughing at?" asked Gail. "Just Nits" said Jason. Juanita and Jason started to laugh again. "Well could you two quit the giggle fest, and go and get the bags that are left in the car please?" asked Gail. "Yeah, I'll do it" said Jason, and stood up and went outside to the car. "What exactly are you two doing anyway?" asked Gail. "Nothing mom" replied Juanita. "Doesn't seem like homework, because I know that wouldn't make you laugh" said Gail. Juanita laughed. "You'll find out sooner enough" replied Juanita. Gail just looked at her. Jason came back in with the bags of groceries. "Here you go, mom" said Jason, putting them on the kitchen counter. "Here's you stuff Nits" said Sarah, who was helping Gail unpack the bags. "Do you think you could go put them upstairs for me?" asked Juanita. "What am I you're servant?" asked Sarah. "No, you're my sister, and you'll do it because of that" said Juanita. Sarah looked at her. "Sarah, sweetie. You can take this up as well" said Gail, handing Sarah a bag. Sarah took it. "Man, why me" she said. "Because you're the youngest" said Jason, sitting back down at the table with Juanita. "So not fair" said Sarah and walked out of the kitchen. Jason and Juanita both laughed. "Here" said Juanita, holding out a pen and piece of paper to Jason. "What?" asked Jason, looking at her. "He knows my handwriting, so I need for you to write it, so he doesn't know that I have anything to do with this" said Juanita. "Fine" said Jason, and took the pen and paper off her. Juanita grabbed another pen and a piece of paper, and began to write the other notes for the other people she and Jason were setting up. "I'll need you to go and give it to him as well" said Juanita. Jason looked up from writing. "Anything else you want me to do?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "No" replied Juanita. "Well there's a relief" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Okay" said Jason, when he finished writing the note for Adam. Juanita looked at it. "Good" said Juanita. "Why, thank you" said Jason. They both laughed. "I'll be there to meet him then" said Juanita. "Right" said Jason. Juanita finished writing out the other notes. "Okay, let's go play cupid" said Juanita, clearing up the dating service forms. "Cupid?" asked Gail, who was still unpacking the shopping. "Yeah, " said Jason. "I'm not even going to ask what you two are scheming now" said Gail. Jason and Juanita both laughed. "We'll see you later mom" said Jason, standing up. "Okay" said Gail. "Bye" said Juanita and stood up. Jason and Juanita left the kitchen. "I'll go put these upstairs, and then I'll meet you in the car" said Juanita. "Yeah okay" said Jason. Juanita ran upstairs and opened her bedroom door. Sarah was looking through her wardrobe. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Juanita, putting the forms on her desk. "I was just looking at your clothes" replied Sarah. "Looking for something to steal, no doubt" said Juanita. "No, I was just looking" said Sarah. Juanita looked at her. "But I do like this dress" said Sarah, grabbing the dress that laced up at the front and sides. "Is it new?" asked Sarah. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Never something I thought you would wear" said Sarah. "Well you'd be surprised" said Juanita, grabbing the dress and putting it back in her wardrobe. "Now get out of here" said Juanita. "Fine" replied Sarah, and walked out of Juanita's room. Juanita closed the wardrobe and looked at herself in the mirror. "Yeah, you'll do" she said, and walked out of her bedroom, so she and Jason could go put the final phase of the match making into action.

Jason walked into the youth center hoping to find Adam. Juanita had gone off in search of some of the other people they were setting up. Jason saw Adam sitting at a table, reading one of his text books. "Hey man" said Jason, going over to him. Adam looked up at him. "Oh hi Jase" replied Adam. Jason sat down at the table, and put the piece of paper, in front of him. "That's your dream girl, right there" said Jason. "It's not your sister?" asked Adam. "No, of course not" replied Jason. "Okay" said Adam, picking up the piece of paper and reading it. "Juanita, is giving a note to the girl, exactly the same as yours and they'll meet you there" said Jason. "Right" said Adam. "I'll see you later. Nits wants me to go and give some more of these things out" said Jason, standing up. "Okay" said Adam. Jason went to leave. "It isn't Juanita?" asked Adam. Jason looked at him. "Do you want it to be my sister?" asked Jason. "No. We're not even on speaking terms" said Adam. "Maybe you should do something about that on Monday" said Jason. Adam looked at him. "Yeah, maybe" replied Adam. "See you, man" said Jason. "Yeah" replied Adam. Jason walked off. Adam put his text book in his backpack and left the youth center.

Juanita was sitting up in her bedroom, trying to study before she was to go and meet Adam. After they got to the youth center, Jason and Juanita went their separate ways. Juanita had arrived home with the car, before Jason did, who had to walk. There was a knock on the door. "Come on in" said Juanita. Jason came into her bedroom. "Hey sis" said Jason. "Oh hey" replied Juanita. "How long have you been home?" asked Jason. "About fifteen minutes" replied Juanita. Jason nodded. "So you gave all the others, their matches" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Yeah" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "I love playing match maker" said Juanita. "I can see that" said Jason. They both laughed. "So what did Adam say?" asked Juanita. "Well he asked me if was you" said Jason. "Really?" asked Juanita. Jason nodded. "Twice" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "He wanted to make sure it wasn't you" said Jason. "Oh" said Juanita. "But I got the feeling that he wanted it to be you" said Jason. "Really?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason. "We'll see what happens when he actually sees me" said Juanita, standing up from her chair. "You going now?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "You're leaving that on?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him and what she was wearing. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked Juanita. "Nothing, I was just kidding with you" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "It's definitely an improvement from the wardrobe of the last couple of days" said Jason. "Funny" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "Good luck" said Jason. "Thanks" said Juanita. "I'll see you later" said Jason, and went to leave. "Yeah, thanks for your help Jase" said Juanita. "Anytime" said Jason, and left. Juanita went over to her vanity, and grabbed her lipstick and put some on. "Better" said Juanita and left to meet Adam.

Juanita walked to the park and went to the benches that were near the cliff that over looked Angel Grove. Adam was sitting at one of the benches. Juanita walked down to near, where he was. Juanita walked past him and went and stood by one of the poles. Adam noticed her walk by. "What are you doing here?" asked Adam looking at her. Juanita looked at him. "Don't flatter yourself" said Juanita, and turned back around. She punched a fist into her hand, in frustration, but really in order to stop herself from saying something rude. "Setting yourself up as well" said Adam. "So what" replied Juanita, turning and looking at Adam. "Well that was the only reason, you set up the dating service in the first place" said Adam. Juanita lent against the post and just looked at him. "Because you're starting to get a real bad name at Angel Grove" said Adam. "You know Adam. I have apologised numerous times for what happened. Yet you still seem to keep reminding me of it" said Juanita. "Well you did kiss your ex boyfriend" said Adam. "And I said I was sorry" said Juanita. "Sorry, just doesn't cut it. I trusted you" said Adam, standing up and walked over to Juanita. "Then why follow me?" asked Juanita. "Something Jason said" said Adam. "What did Jason say?" asked Juanita. "That Todd always followed you around" said Adam. Juanita laughed, slightly. "Well he did" replied Juanita. "And I just didn't trust the guy" said Adam. "But you should have trusted me" said Juanita. Adam just looked at you. "I never meant to hurt you" said Juanita. "Well you did" said Adam. Juanita sighed and then laughed. "What?" asked Adam. "You know this is the first time in a week that we have actually spoken and not wanted to kill each other" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Adam. "And I just want you to know how truly sorry I am" said Juanita. Adam looked at her and smiled. "And I hope that we can be friends again" said Juanita. "Me too" said Adam. Juanita smiled. "Well the girl that your brother set me up with, hasn't shown yet" said Adam looking at his watch and then Juanita, with a curious look on his face. Juanita looked at her watch also. "It's you isn't it?" asked Adam. "No" replied Juanita. "Juanita?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him and nodded. "Jase, thinks that we're perfect for each other" said Juanita. Adam looked at her and laughed. "After all on your form you said that you liked a girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind" said Jason. "Right" said Adam. "You're disappointed, aren't you?" asked Juanita. "No, of course not" said Adam, putting his arms around Juanita's waist. "You're glad it's me?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Adam. Juanita laughed. "I can't think of a better girl, that Jason could have set me up with" said Adam. Juanita kissed him. "I am really sorry about what happened with Todd" said Juanita. "It's in the past" said Adam. "Right" said Juanita smiling at Adam. Adam kissed her. "So does this mean that we're a couple again?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, I guess" replied Adam. "Good" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "I really should get home, my parents will probably be wondering where I am" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Adam. "Well ever since I snuck out to meet a guy I didn't know at the time, my parents have kept me on a short leash" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "And I'm also going to go home and kill my brother" said Juanita. "Why do you want to kill Jason?" asked Adam. "Because if it wasn't for him and his big mouth you wouldn't have followed me" said Juanita. "But I wouldn't have known that you kissed Todd then" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "I would have told you that he kissed me, and that I told him to get lost" said Juanita. Adam looked a her. "Which was really what happened. I told him to get lost" said Juanita "Okay" said Adam. "You do believe me now, right?" asked Juanita. Adam looked at her. "Todd kissed me and I'll admit that I kissed him, but it was only a reaction" said Juanita. "I understand" said Adam. "Good" said Juanita, and kissed him. "And in the future, I promise I'll learn to trust you a little more" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "Thanks" she said. "Now let's get going so I can go kill Jase" said Juanita. They both laughed and headed to Juanita's house.

Juanita and Adam walked up the stairs of her place to the front door. Juanita got her keys out of her jeans and opened the front door. "Come on in" said Juanita. "Okay" said Adam. They both walked inside. Jason was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "Well, what do we have here?" asked Jason. Juanita and Adam both looked at him. Jason stood up. "Could you two be back together by any chance?" asked Jason. "You're a jerk" said Juanita, shoving him. Jason looked at her. "Watch it" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Why am I a jerk?" asked Jason. "You also have a big mouth" said Juanita. "Huh?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "The day Todd came into the youth center, did you by any chance tell Adam that he use to follow me around?" asked Juanita. "I don't remember" replied Jason. "You did. When we wanted to know why you called him Toto" said Adam. Jason looked at him. "Right, I did" said Jason, with a nod. "So it's your fault" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "What's my fault?" asked Jason. "If you hadn't opened your big mouth. Adam wouldn't have followed me and saw Todd kiss me, resulting in us breaking up" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "And I wouldn't have to hurt you" said Juanita, and went to punch Jason. Jason grabbed her fist. "But you wouldn't have told Adam that Todd kissed you" said Jason. Juanita pulled her fist away from Jason's hand. "I would have told him what happened, and the truth is Todd is a jerk and kissed me" said Juanita. "That's true" said Jason. "And you're still a jerk as well" said Juanita, looking at Jason. "Okay, who helped you with your dating service?" asked Jason. Juanita sighed. "Out of guilt, was it?" asked Juanita. No, I hated having my sister act like a slut" said Jason, putting his arm around Juanita's shoulder. Juanita looked at him and laughed. "Okay, so maybe you're not a jerk" said Juanita. "Good" said Jason, removing his arm. "But I will so get you" said Juanita. "Great" replied Jason, sarcastically. Juanita laughed. "I better get going" said Adam. Juanita and Jason looked at him. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Adam. Juanita kissed him. "Can I please have a bucket" said Jason. Juanita kicked him. "Watch it Nits, you're wearing boots" said Jason. "I know" replied Juanita, looking at him. "See you" said Adam. "Yeah bye" said Juanita. "Bye man" said Jason. "Bye" replied Adam, and left. Juanita looked at Jason and laughed. "What?" asked Jason. "Thank you" said Juanita, and hugged him. "Okay, you're really acting weird now" said Jason. "No I mean it Jase, thanks" replied Juanita. "Hey anytime. I'm just glad to have the old Nits back" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Well right now I'm going to kick your arse" said Juanita. "Have to catch me first me" said Jason, and ran up the stairs. Juanita ran up after him.


	7. Is this Goodbye?

Disclaimer: Same as what is on the first page!! Can't be bothered repeating myself!!

The next day, Adam and Juanita were sitting at one of the tables in the youth center talking. Aisha came over to them. "I don't believe you Juanita" she said. Juanita and Adam both looked at her. "What?" asked Juanita. "I can't believe you set me up with Skull" said Aisha, sitting down with them. Juanita started to laugh. "You set Aisha up with Skull?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Adam laughed. Aisha looked at him. "Wait a minute, you two are talking again?" asked Aisha. "And dating again" said Adam. Aisha smiled. "That's great" she said. Juanita nodded. "So how did your date with Skull go?" asked Juanita, looking at Aisha. Aisha laughed. "At first, I was kind of shocked. But we did have fun. Skull took me to the arcade and I whipped his butt on the car racing games" said Aisha. They all laughed. "So I'm not going to be beaten up or anything like that?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Aisha. "So are you dating Skull now?" asked Adam. "Yeah, I guess" replied Aisha. "Well believe it or not, you two have a lot in common" said Juanita. Aisha nodded. "So I found out last night" said Aisha. Juanita laughed. "I told you I would get the man of your dreams" said Juanita. "Well I don't know about that" said Aisha. They all laughed. "So there was an ulterior motive behind the dating service?" asked Aisha. Juanita looked at her. "Kind of" said Juanita, with a laugh, and looked at Adam. "It was the only way I could get Adam to talk to me" said Juanita. "Well I'm just glad the two of you were able to sort it out, because I was beginning to get the feeling that I was eventually going to have to take sides" said Aisha. "Who would you have chosen if you did?" asked Adam. Aisha looked at Adam and then Juanita. "I don't know" she said. "I've known you since I was eight" said Aisha, pointing to Adam. Adam nodded. "Yeah" he said. "And I can honestly say, that I'm scared of what Juanita can do to me" said Aisha. Juanita laughed. "I wouldn't have done anything to you if you sided with Adam" said Juanita. They both looked at her. "And we believe that?" asked Adam. "Okay, so maybe I would have slammed you into a locker or something" said Juanita, looking at Aisha. Aisha laughed. "Thankfully, you two are talking again then" said Aisha. They all laughed. "So who did you set Tanya up with?" asked Aisha, looking at Juanita. "You haven't spoken to her?" asked Juanita. "I got home late, and when I called this morning, there was no answer" said Aisha. Juanita started to laugh. "So tell us, who did you set Tanya up with?" asked Aisha. "Dex" replied Juanita, laughing. "Dex Stewart. Skull's cousin" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "You're kidding?" asked Aisha. "No" replied Juanita. Aisha laughed. "Cousins, dating cousins" said Adam. "I know, classic" said Juanita. They all laughed. "No one else you set up?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Well no one that we're good friends with" said Juanita. Adam nodded. "But I did set Shannon Kramer up with Randy Morris" said Juanita. Aisha and Adam laughed. "The head cheerleader, with a member of the chess club" said Adam. "Yeah" said Juanita, with a laugh. "What do you think of that?" asked Juanita. "I think you're going to be dead on Monday morning" said Aisha. "Either that or I would be keeping a low profile" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "Hey, you never know. They may be the perfect couple" said Juanita. "Yeah, and pigs can fly as well" said Aisha. They all laughed. "I'm meeting Rocky and some of the others down at the courts, do you want to come?" asked Aisha. Adam looked at Juanita. "Do you want to go?" asked Adam. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Okay then" said Aisha. The three of them left the youth center and headed to the park.

Monday at school, Juanita walked over to Chad, Bruce and Brandon. Gone were the trashy clothes that she wore the last week, in it's place were jeans and a shirt that Juanita had tied just above her waist. They all looked at her when she came over. "Well hey there, Juanita" said Bruce, putting his arm around Juanita's waist. "Get your hands off me, you scum bag" said Juanita, removing Bruce's arm and pushing him away. "That's not what you said on Saturday night" said Bruce, with a laugh. Chad and Brandon laughed. "Oh yeah" said Chad, hi fiving Bruce. Juanita grabbed Bruce by the shirt and pulled him closer to her. Bruce looked at her and smiled. "You and your dirt bag friends, spread any more rumours about me, and I can guarantee you all, you won't see graduation" said Juanita. They all looked at her. Juanita let go of Bruce and pushed him back into the lockers. "Why's that?" asked Brandon. "Well it's going to be a little hard to attend graduation, when the three of you are in hospital" replied Juanita. "You were the one that was coming on to us" said Chad. "Yeah, and I must have been insane" said Juanita. "No, just a major slut" said Brandon. Juanita punched him in the stomach. "Like I said, spread anymore rumours, and you're dead" said Juanita. "All the guys already know that you're an easy target" said Chad. Juanita shoved him into the lockers. "Does this look like a girl who is easy?" asked Juanita, pinning Chad against the locker. "No, it looks like a strong girl. And I can only say that impresses me" replied Chad. "Well you better be unimpressed, because I am going to rearrange your face" said Juanita. "Okay, I'm not impressed" said Chad. "Good" said Juanita, and went to let go off Chad. "Just a little impressed" said Chad. Juanita slammed him into the locker harder. "Do you want an imprint of your locker on your face?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Chad. Brandon and Bruce were laughing. Juanita grabbed Brandon with her other hand and shoved him into the locker. "Do you want the same done?" asked Juanita, looking at him. Brandon just looked at her. "Mr Caplan" said Bruce, noticing the school principal coming down the corridor. "Yeah, right" said Juanita, looking at Bruce. Bruce smiled at her. "What's going on here?" asked Mr Caplan's voice from behind Juanita. Bruce started to laugh. Juanita turned and looked at Mr Caplan but kept hold of Chad and Brandon. "Mr Caplan" said Juanita. "Juanita, let go of Chad and Brandon" said Mr Caplan. Juanita let them go. Chad straightened out his shirt. "Here you go Juanita" said Mr Caplan, handing Juanita a detention slip. "What?" asked Juanita, taking it. "I'll see you tonight Juanita" said Mr Caplan. "But I have a newspaper meeting tonight" said Juanita. "I'll be sure to let Mr Collins know that you won't be attending" replied Mr Caplan. "This is so unfair" said Juanita. "And why is that Juanita. You had these two pinned up against the lockers, threatening them from what I could see" said Mr Caplan. "Because they're spreading rumours about me around the school" said Juanita. "We would never do that Mr Caplan" said Brandon. Juanita glared at him. "You were the only one I saw causing any trouble, so you're the only one I'm giving detention too" said Mr Caplan. "Great" said Juanita. "Tonight after school" said Mr Caplan and walked off. Brandon, Bruce and Chad begin to laugh. "Oh don't worry, I'll get you" said Juanita and walked off, leaving them standing there, dumbfounded.

Juanita walked over to her locker and opened it. "Typical" said Juanita opening her locker, and slamming it up against the other. Jason, who locker was next to Juanita's looked at her. "Don't tell me you had another fight with Adam?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "No" she replied. "Then what?" asked Jason. "Mr Caplan just gave me a detention" replied Juanita. Jason looked at her and laughed. "What did you do this time?" asked Jason. "I was teaching Bruce, Brandon and Chad a lesson" said Juanita. "What kind of lesson?" asked Jason. "I slammed them into the lockers" replied Juanita. Jason laughed. "Can't say I blame you" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita with a laugh. "So you have detention tonight?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "I am meant to go to a newspaper meeting, but Mr Caplan said he would tell Mr Collins that I won't be attending" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "It's not funny. I was the only one who got a detention, and those three creeps didn't" said Juanita. "Well, that's life, sis" said Jason. "Yeah, I know" said Juanita, grabbing her books out of her locker. "So what time will you be home?" asked Jason. "About four thirty" replied Juanita. Jason nodded. "I'll let mom know, you'll be late" said Jason. "Yeah, I'm sure you will" said Juanita. "Going to love telling her you got detention again" said Jason. Juanita closed her locker and put her arm around Jason. "Do you want me to rearrange your face?" asked Juanita, looking at him. "You wouldn't dare" said Jason. "Tell mom and dad, and I will" said Juanita. "Fine. I'll keep it to myself" said Jason. "Good" said Juanita removing her arm. The bell rang signalling that everyone needed to get to homeroom class. "I'll see you at break" said Jason. "Yeah okay" said Juanita. "Bye" said Jason. "See you" replied Juanita. They both walked off to their homeroom class.

It was the last day of October. A Saturday. Halloween. Everyone had agreed to be a chaperone for the middle school kids, trick or treating. Afterwards there was going to be a party at the youth center for those who had chaperoned. Juanita was in the bathroom, putting the final touches on her make up. She was dressed as Magenta from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Jason came in. "What in the world are you meant to be?" asked Jason, who was dressed at the Phantom of the Opera. Juanita looked at him. "Oh I know. A slutty french maid" said Jason. Juanita punched him. "No Magenta" replied Juanita. "Right" said Jason, with a laugh. Juanita started to laugh also. "I had honestly thought that we had gotten rid of slutty, Juanita" said Jason. They both laughed. "So you're going at the Phantom of the Opera?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Jason. "Pity the mask only covers half your face" said Juanita. "Funny" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "You ready to go?" asked Jason, looking at his watch. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "We have to meet the others at four o'clock" said Jason. "I know" replied Juanita, putting on some bright red lipstick. "How can you wear all that gunk on your face?" asked Jason. "Do you want to try some?" asked Juanita, holding the lipstick out to Jason. "No thanks" he replied. Juanita laughed, and put the cap back on the lipstick. "Okay, ready" said Juanita, going into her bedroom and grabbing a small bag off her bed. Jason followed her. "Okay madam, your boat awaits" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "You're an idiot Jase" said Juanita. "I know" replied Jason. They walked out of Juanita's bedroom and headed downstairs, and walked into the lounge room, where Gail, Mitch and Sarah were watching television. "We're going now" said Jason. "Okay, have fun" said Mitch, looking up at them. Gail and Sarah looked up at them also. "Oh my god" said Gail, with a laugh. "You like?" asked Juanita, spinning around. "I don't think you should let Jason do your make up, Nits" said Sarah. They all laughed. "No, I did this myself" said Juanita. Sarah laughed. "You're going out in public like that?" asked Sarah. Juanita nodded. "Yeah" she replied. "Okay" said Sarah. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Bear?" asked Jason, looking at Sarah, using the nickname, they had given her. "Please, I'm too old to go trick or treating" said Sarah. "You use to love dressing up as a fairy" said Mitch. "That was years ago" said Sarah, looking at Mitch. "Two years ago" said Gail. "Okay, but I'm older now" said Sarah, looking at Jason and Juanita. "But I'm kind of wondering how old, they are" said Sarah, pointing to them. "We're chaperoning the middle school kids" said Juanita. "That's the excuse you're using to go trick or treating" said Sarah. They all laughed. "We really have to go" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita. "What time will you be home?" asked Gail. "Don't know" replied Jason. "We're going to go to the halloween movie marathon after the party, with some of the others" said Juanita. "It starts a minute before midnight" said Jason. "Be careful" said Mitch. "Dad" said Jason and Juanita together. "You don't know what kind of lunatics are around on halloween" said Mitch. "Yeah, like vampires" said Sarah. "Vampires?" asked Jason. Sarah nodded. "Actually I think it's more witches and ghosts" said Juanita, waving her hand in front of Sarah's face. "I'm so scared" said Sarah. Jason and Juanita laughed. "See you" said Jason. "Bye" said Juanita. They both went to leave. "Drive carefully" said Mitch. "Yes dad" said Jason. Juanita and Jason left the house and headed to the youth center.

Everyone was at the youth center. They were waiting for the middle school kids to show up. They were all sitting and standing up in the juice bar section of the youth center. Everyone was in costume. Tommy had dressed up as Dracula. Adam, Rocky and Skull were dressed as the three musketeers. Courtney was a genie. Amanda was dressed at Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Sandra was Supergirl. Billy had come as a mad scientist. Trini was dressed as Pocahontas. Dex was a cowboy. Tanya had dressed up as the bride of Frankenstein. Kimberley was a clown. Katherine had come dressed in a 1950's rock and roll outfit. Aisha had dressed up as a witch and Zack and David had both came as pirates. "This is so cool. I love halloween" said Kimberley. "Well you look scary enough" said Juanita. "I'm a clown" said Kimberley, looking at her. "Yeah, and that's scary" said Juanita. "Kim looks like a very cute clown" said Tommy. "You're scared of clowns?" asked Skull. "Yeah, I am" said Juanita. Skull started to laugh. "Why would you be scared of clowns?" asked Skull. "Ever seen It?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Skull. "Well once you watch it, I can guarantee that you will be scared of clowns too" said Juanita. Skull just looked at her. Everyone else laughed. "There is nothing scary about that movie, or clowns" said Jason. "Really, why is it then clowns wear make up. What are they trying to hide?" asked Juanita. "You think too much" said Jason. "That's for sure" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Fine, I won't think anymore" said Juanita. They all laughed. "It's really cool, that there's a party here afterwards" said Courtney. "Yeah" said Dex. "Let's hope they have some more food though" said Rocky. Everyone looked at him and started to laugh. "What?" asked Rocky. "Oh nothing" replied Aisha. Some of the middle school kids started to arrive. "We better go and get our group assignments from Mr Caplan" said Amanda. "Yeah" said Jason. They all headed over to the table where Mr Caplan and Ms Appleby had a list of the kids everyone would be taking, trick or treating. "Hey frenchy, want to come and clean my room?" asked a voice from behind, obviously referring to Juanita. They all turned around and saw Bruce, Chad and Brandon. "Oh I'll clean something" said Juanita, looking at them. "I bet you will, baby" said Chad. "You can't talk to her like that" said Adam. Chad looked at him. "Isn't that sweet, you're sticking up for your slut of a girlfriend" said Chad. "She isn't a slut" said Adam. Juanita looked at Adam. "I can handle this myself, Adam" said Juanita. "Okay then" replied Adam. "Better watch out, she's feisty" said Chad. "But really flexible" said Bruce. Juanita walked over to them. "Do you three want me to hurt you, because I am really tempted to" said Juanita. "Do anything you want" said Chad. Juanita looked at him in disgust. "You are a total sleaze bag" said Juanita, and walked back over to the others. Chad, Bruce and Brandon laughed. "Obviously you think you're really amusing" said Jason. Chad nodded. "Figures" said Adam. "Hey Courtney, how about coming over here and making all my wishes come true" said Brandon. Courtney just looked at him. "In your dreams" said Courtney. "How did you know about those?" asked Brandon. Everyone looked at him in disgust. "You know what" said Juanita, walking over to Brandon. "I'll make your dreams come true" said Juanita. Brandon looked at her. "I've always known you wanted me" said Brandon. Juanita punched her in the stomach. "Man, what was that for?" asked Brandon, leaning over and grabbing his stomach. "Because you're a jerk" said Juanita. "And you're getting a detention, Miss Scott" said Mr Caplan, walking over and handing Juanita a detention slip. Juanita looked at him. "But where not even at school" said Juanita. "This is a school event , Juanita. You are not setting a good example to the middle school kids" said Mr Caplan. "Fine" said Juanita, and took the detention slip off Mr Caplan and walked back over to the others. "Too bad Juanita" said Chad. Mr Caplan looked at them. "As for you three" he said. "What?" asked Bruce. "Detention" said Mr Caplan, handing all three of them a slip. "That is so not fair" said Brandon. "You were provoking, Juanita" said Mr Caplan. "It's not our fault if she has an out of control temper" said Chad. "No, but you have to learn when to shut up" said Mr Caplan. They just looked at him. "Now I suggest you all get your group assignments and take the kids trick or treating" said Mr Caplan, walking back over to the table. "And if I hear of any trouble making, you will all be on detention" said Mr Caplan. They all looked at him. "Am I making myself clear?" asked Mr Caplan. "Yes, Mr Caplan" everyone said together. "Good" replied Mr Caplan. They all got their group assignments and took the middle school kids, trick or treating.

Trini and Zack were partnered together to chaperone some of the middle school kids. "Hey Trini" said Zack. "What?" asked Trini. "I was wondering, after the party and that they have a movie marathon on at the cinema, and I thought we could go together" said Zack. "Yeah, I heard some of the others talking about it the other day" replied Trini. Zack nodded. "Do you want to go?" asked Zack. "Yeah" replied Trini. "Great" said Zack. "We'll ask the others when we get back as well" said Trini. "Actually, I was just thinking maybe you and I could go" said Zack. Trini looked at him in shock. "Are you asking me out on a date Zack?" asked Trini. "I guess so" replied Zack. Trini started to laugh. "That's cool. We can go on our own" said Trini. "Great" said Zack. "Maybe we could go get some pizza before it starts" said Trini. "Yeah" said Zack. They continued to chaperone the kids.

Jason, Juanita, Adam, Amanda, Kimberley, Courtney, Aisha, Tanya, Billy, Sandra and Katherine were standing near the doors of the movie theatre waiting to go in. Tommy and David were buying the tickets. Rocky, Dex and Skull were buying food and drinks from the candy bar. "Where are Trini and Zack?" asked Aisha. "I haven't seen them" said Kimberley. "They were at the party, but they left early" said Katherine. "Maybe they went on a date" said Courtney. "What?" asked Juanita, looking at her. "Maybe they went out together" said Courtney. "Courtney. Trini and Zack, dating?" asked Kimberley. "Why not" replied Courtney. "Because they've known each other since they were six years old" replied Kimberley. "Exactly" said Juanita. "Well they say that friends, make the best girlfriends or boyfriends" said Jason. They all looked at him. "Jase have you being reading my magazines again?" asked Juanita. They all laughed. "Why would I want to read Sassy, Teen and Seventeen" said Jason. "You seem to know the names of them" said Adam. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Shut up frenchy" said Jason. Juanita poked her tongue out at him. "And even if Trini and Zack were on a date, what it's got to do with us" said Juanita. Courtney looked at her. "This coming from the girl who writes the gossip column" said Courtney. "And where do I get most of my information from?" asked Juanita. They all laughed. "Yeah Courtney" said Aisha. "Okay, so I like to gossip" said Courtney. "More like love too" said Sandra. They all laughed. "So do they have these movie marathons often?" asked Katherine. "Only when they think they'll make a lot of money" replied Billy. "And tonight they will" said Aisha. "Yeah, showing three horror movies on halloween, they would have too" said Tanya. "Definitely a good idea" said Sandra. "Yeah" said Amanda. Tommy and David came over with the tickets. "Hey you go guys" said Tommy, handing them a ticket each. "Did you get one for Trini and Zack?" asked Kimberley. "Are they here?" asked David. "No" replied Courtney. "We didn't get them one, because we weren't sure if they were going to be here" said David. "Well they're not" said Juanita. "Courtney, seems to think they're on a date" said Kimberley. Tommy and David both laughed. "That's crazy, Trini and Zack" said Tommy. "You never know" said Courtney. Rocky, Skull and Dex came over to them. "Okay all set" said Rocky. "Are you sure you got enough?" asked Aisha. "This will do us until the end of the movie" said Rocky. "Exactly" said Rocky. "You guys are so disgusting" said Kimberley. "Have to agree with you there" said Juanita. They all laughed. "Are we going in?" asked Billy. "Yeah" said Sandra. They walked over to the open doors on the cinema and handed the usher their tickets. "Get some seats so we can all sit together" said Katherine. "Yeah" said Jason. "Over there" said Dex, pointing to a couple of empty rows. "Okay" said Tanya. They headed over to the seats. "Hey" said Courtney, poking Juanita in the side. "What Courts?" asked Juanita. "Look over there" said Courtney, pointing a couple of rows down. "What?" asked Juanita. "Trini and Zack" replied Courtney. "Oh my god" said Juanita. They walked down to them. "Hey you two" said Courtney. Trini and Zack looked at them. "Oh hi" said Trini. "Hi" replied Juanita and Courtney. "What are you two doing here?" asked Courtney. "We came to see the movies" replied Zack. "On your own?" asked Courtney. "Courtney" said Juanita. "Yeah, we did" said Trini. "You do realise that we're all here" said Courtney. "Everyone?" asked Zack. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "Do you want to come and join us?" asked Courtney. "No, we're fine here" replied Trini. "So you want to be alone?" asked Courtney. "Yeah" replied Zack. "Let's go Courts" said Juanita, grabbing her arm. "Yeah" said Courtney. "Bye" said Trini. "See you at school Monday" said Zack. "Yeah" said Juanita, and dragged Courtney back up to the others. "I told you they were on a date" said Courtney, as she and Juanita sat down next to Adam and Rocky. "Okay, so you knew some gossip" said Juanita. "Knew what gossip?" asked Katherine. "Zack and Trini on a date" said Courtney. "They're on a date?" asked Kimberley. Courtney nodded. "They're sitting down there" said Courtney, pointing to them. "Oh my god" said Kimberley. "Who would have guessed Trini and Zack" said Tommy. "I did" said Courtney. They all rolled their eyes, and waited for the movie to start.

Jason and Juanita got home from the movie marathon, around six o'clock the next morning. They had given Katherine a lift home. Jason drove up the driveway. "Thanks for the ride" said Katherine. "It wasn't a problem, Kath" said Jason. "I'll see you later on" said Katherine. "I plan on sleeping the rest of the day" said Juanita. Katherine laughed. "Yeah me too" said Katherine. "Bye" said Jason. "See you" said Juanita. "Bye" said Katherine and walked down the driveway and went up to her own house. Jason and Juanita went inside her house. "Man, I am so tired" said Juanita. "Yeah me too" said Jason. "Did you realise Courtney fell asleep?" asked Juanita. "Did she?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "Halfway through Scream" said Juanita. Jason laughed, as they walked up the stairs. "I can't believe that Trini and Zack were on a date" said Jason. "Me either" replied Juanita. "Hey. Want to go play a trick on Sarah?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Sure" she said. They walked over to Sarah's room and Juanita quietly opened the bedroom door. Jason and Juanita crept over to Sarah's bed, and both knelt down, and started shaking her bed. "Sarah, Sarah" said Juanita, in a whisper. Sarah screamed and sat up. Jason and Juanita started to laugh. Sarah looked at them. "Not funny" she said. "Yes it was" said Jason. "What's going on in here?" asked Mitch, coming up behind Juanita into Sarah's room. Juanita screamed. Jason started to laugh. "Juanita" said Mitch, with a laugh. "Sorry dad" said Juanita and looked at Jason and started to laugh. "That was good dad" said Jason. "Do you two realise what time it is?" asked Mitch. "Yeah, morning" said Juanita, standing up. Jason stood up also. "What do you think you two are doing sneaking around at this time anyway?" asked Mitch, with a yawn. "We just got home from the movies" said Jason. "Yeah and we decided to play a prank on Sarah" said Juanita, with a laugh. "Because she normally knows that we do something to her on halloween, and yesterday we didn't" said Jason. "So this was much better" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "Okay, you two, out" said Mitch. "Come on dad, you must admit it was funny" said Jason. "Yeah, it was, now let Sarah go back to bed" said Mitch, trying to get them out. "I'm awake now anyway" said Sarah. "Me too" said Mitch, looking at Juanita and Jason. "Well I am really tired" said Juanita, walking out of Sarah's room. "Yeah same" said Jason. "Maybe we'll decide to come and wake you then" said Sarah. "Do that and you die" said Juanita, going over to her bedroom door. "See you dad" said Juanita, and opened her door and walked in. "Yeah, that" said Jason, and went into his room also. Mitch walked back to his room shaking his head. Jason and Juanita opened their bathroom doors at exactly the same moment and walked in. They saw each other and both laughed. "You go, I just wanted to grab my make up stuff" said Juanita, grabbing a bottle off the counter. "Okay" replied Jason. "See you in the morning" said Juanita. "It is morning" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Right. We'll I'll see you tonight" said Juanita. "Yeah, that's if we can get you out of bed" said Jason. Juanita poked her tongue out at him. Jason copied her. "Bye" said Juanita, and left closing her door and leaving Jason in the bathroom.

A few weeks later, towards the end of November. Juanita, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Skull and Tommy were in the youth center on a Friday afternoon, practicing for the martial arts team. Jason and Juanita were sparring against each other. A guy came over to them. "I'm sorry I couldn't help but notice you over here" said the guy. "Notice who?" asked Rocky. "Her" said the guy, pointing to Juanita. "Sorry, pal. You're a little old for me" said Juanita, looking at him, with disgust. The guy laughed. "No, I didn't mean like that" said the guy. "Oh" said Juanita. "My name's Stephen Anderson, I'm a karate instructor" said the guy. "Really?" asked Jason. "I was impressed by the level of martial arts I've seen here" said Stephen. "Thanks" said Juanita. "Do any of you compete?" asked Stephen. "Well we're the Angel Grove High martial arts team" said Adam. Stephen nodded. "And are you in any good?" asked Stephen. "Champions, two years running" said Rocky. Stephen nodded. "What about you?" asked Stephen, looking at Juanita. "What about me?" asked Juanita. "Do you compete?" asked Stephen. Juanita nodded. "Yeah, all the time" replied Juanita. "What's your win, lose ratio?" asked Stephen. "I haven't lost a match in three years of competition" said Juanita, looking at him weirdly. "That's good" said Stephen. "May I ask why this is of interest to you?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason. "Have you ever heard of the Pan Global Games?" asked Stephen. "Yeah of course" said Skull. "Well for the next games, karate has been added as one of the sports, and I'm looking for people to train for them, and then maybe represent the United States of America" said Stephen. They all looked at each other. "Now, I think you, would be perfect" said Stephen, pointing to Juanita again. "Why me?" asked Juanita. "Well you seem to have a lot of talent, and there isn't that many girls who do karate at the competitive level" said Stephen. "What about the guys?" asked Juanita, looking at them. "Well, you are all talented, but there is already enough guys in training" said Stephen. "That's okay" said Tommy. Stephen nodded. "I'm sorry, but you didn't tell me your names" said Stephen. "Sorry" said Juanita. "I'm Juanita, and this is Adam, Rocky, Skull, Tommy and Jason" said Juanita pointing to each of them. "Nice to meet you all" said Stephen. "Now Juanita" said Stephen, looking at her. Juanita looked at him. "I think you have the potential to get to the Pan Globals and win" said Stephen. "You think so?" asked Juanita. Stephen nodded. "The Pan Globals are in August, and the invitationals, are in February, so you would only have a couple of months to train, this being November" said Stephen. Juanita nodded. "Uh yeah" she said. "But in order to do that, you would have to move to Florida" said Stephen. "Florida?" asked Juanita. "That's over the other side of America" said Adam. "Yeah" said Jason. "That's where the training facilities are for the Pan Globals" said Stephen. "I don't know, moving and all that" said Juanita. "Look I don't except for you to make a decision now. Talk to your family and friends, and give me a call" said Stephen, getting a business card out of his pocket and handing it to Juanita. Juanita took it and looked at it. "I'll consider it" said Juanita. "Great" said Stephen. "Thanks" said Juanita. "I'll be in California for a couple of more days if you or your parents have anymore questions" said Stephen. "Okay" said Juanita. "I hope we'll be working together soon" said Stephen. Juanita just nodded. "Bye" said Stephen. "Yeah bye" said Jason. "See you" said Rocky. Stephen left the youth center. Juanita was just staring at the business card. "Nits?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Oh my god" she said. "Yeah" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Are you going to go?" asked Adam. "I don't know" replied Juanita. "You really have to talk to mom and dad about this" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Come on let's go" said Tommy. "Yeah" said Rocky. The six of them left the youth center.

Jason and Juanita were sitting at the table, having dinner with Mitch, Gail and Sarah. "I can't believe that thanksgiving is only a week away" said Jason. "Yeah, I'll be in high school really soon" said Sarah. "And thankfully, I won't be there" said Jason, looking at her. "Well I wouldn't want my brother and sister there anyway" said Sarah. Juanita was tapping her fork against her plate. "Would you stop that" said Jason, kicking her under the table. Juanita looked up at him. "Shut up Jase" said Juanita. "No you shut up" said Jason. They glared at each other. "Juanita, honey, is something wrong?" asked Gail. "You didn't have another fight with Adam, did you?" asked Sarah. Juanita looked at her. "Why is it everytime I'm quiet, everyone thinks that I've had a fight with Adam?" asked Juanita. "Because you have a temper" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Bite me" said Juanita. Jason poked his tongue out at her. "Juanita, what's wrong?" asked Mitch. Juanita sighed. "This guy came into the youth center when we were practicing today" said Juanita. Mitch looked at her. "And he gave me this" said Juanita, getting the business card out of her pocket and handing it to Mitch. He took the card of her. "He's a karate instructor with the Pan Global Games, they've just been added to the games and he wants me to go train in Florida and represent the United States" said Juanita. "What did you say to him?" asked Mitch, looking at the card and then Juanita. "Well I didn't give him an answer, because I didn't know whether it's bogus or not" replied Juanita. "He wants you to train for competition?" asked Gail. Juanita looked at her mom. "Yeah" she replied. "What about Jason?" asked Gail. "Apparently there is already enough guys, who are training for it" said Jason. "Would you like to do something like that, Juanita?" asked Mitch. "I don't know" replied Juanita. "The guy said he would be in town for a couple of more days if you wanted to talk to him" said Jason. Mitch looked at him. "He seemed really interested in getting Juanita to go and train" said Jason. "I might give this guy a call on Monday, and also do some checking to make sure his story is correct" said Mitch. "Thanks dad" said Juanita. Mitch nodded and put the business card in his shirt pocket. "I have to go" said Juanita, standing up. "Where are you going?" asked Gail. "I'm meeting Adam, Rocky and Courtney at the movies" said Juanita. "Okay have a good time" said Mitch. "Yeah, bye" said Juanita and left. "I have to go to I'm going over to Amanda's to study" said Jason, standing. "Okay" said Mitch. Jason left, leaving Sarah, Gail and Mitch at the table.

Monday at school, everyone was sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. "Have you decided what you're going to do about Florida, Nits?" asked Tommy. Juanita looked at him. "No" replied Juanita. "What's this about Florida?" asked Katherine. "A guy came into the youth center on Friday, and asked me if I wanted to represent the USA in karate at the Pan Global Games" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "But in order to do so, I would have to move to Florida to train" said Juanita. "Florida?" asked Amanda. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Are you going to go?" asked Sandra. "I haven't decided" said Juanita. "But you're considering it?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Well, my dad's checking it out today and talking to this guy and then I'll have to see what I want to do" said Juanita. "It would be so great doing something like that" said Courtney. "Yeah, it would" said Kimberley. Juanita looked at her. "I always wanted to train for the Pan Globals as a gymnast" said Kimberley. "You could though" said Juanita. Kimberley nodded. "I'd be too scared, of failing" said Kimberley. "Well if you did go, we would really miss you" said Trini. "Yeah" said Adam. Juanita smiled. "Well as soon as I decide, I'll let you know" said Juanita. They all put their rubbish in the trash and headed off to afternoon classes.

That night at dinner, Juanita, Jason, Sarah, Mitch and Gail were sitting around the table. "I did some checking on the karate in the Pan Globals" said Mitch. "And what did you find out?" asked Juanita. "Well his story is true" said Mitch. "Really?" asked Juanita. Mitch nodded. "I also rang Stephen, and he's coming around at seven o'clock to have a talk with us" said Mitch. Juanita looked at him. "No, he can't. I don't know if I want to go" said Juanita. "Honey, calm down. He's just going to talk to us" said Gail. Juanita nodded. "Yeah, breathe will you" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "We just want to have a talk to him and see what it's all about" said Mitch. "Okay" said Juanita. "You don't have to make any decisions tonight" said Gail. "Yeah" said Juanita, standing up. "Where are you going, sweetie?" asked Gail. "I have some homework that I want to do before he comes over" said Juanita. "Okay" said Mitch. "I better do mine as well" said Jason, standing up. "We'll let you know when he arrives" said Gail. "Thanks" said Juanita. Jason and Juanita headed upstairs.

A little later that night. There was a knock on the front door of the Scott residents. Mitch went and opened it. "Hello" said Mitch, when he saw Stephen standing there. "Mitch Scott, is it?" asked Stephen, holding out his hand. Mitch nodded and shook his hand. "That's right" said Mitch. "Stephen Anderson, nice to meet you" said Stephen. "You too" said Mitch. "Come on in" he said. "Thanks" said Stephen and walked in. "Right this way" said Mitch, leading Stephen into the living room. "Sarah, can you please go get Juanita to come down here?" asked Mitch. "Yeah, sure" replied Sarah, flicking off the television and running up the stairs. "Take a seat" said Mitch. "Thank you" said Stephen, and sat in one of the chairs. Mitch sat down next to Gail. "This is my wife Gail" said Mitch. "Nice to meet you Gail" said Stephen. "You too" replied Gail. Sarah came back down with Juanita and Jason. "I believe you know Juanita and Jason" said Mitch. "I didn't realise that you two were related" said Stephen, looking at Jason and Juanita. "We are" said Juanita. "Unfortunately" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "Nice to see you both again" said Stephen. "Yeah" said Juanita. "And this is my other daughter Sarah" said Mitch. "Hello Sarah" said Stephen. "Hi" replied Sarah, sitting on the couch, with Mitch and Gail. Jason sat in the other chair. Juanita sat on him. "Would you get off me" said Jason. "There's no other chairs" said Juanita. "Well sit on the floor" said Jason. "No" replied Juanita, putting her legs over the arm of chair, and sitting down next to Jason. "Your big butt is in my way" said Jason. "More like you ego" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "Jase, Nits. We have a guest. Stop with the arguing" said Gail. "It wasn't me" said Jason and Juanita together. "I'm sorry Stephen, this is a regular occurrence with these two" said Gail. "That's okay. I have sisters myself" said Stephen. "You know how annoying they are then" said Jason, looking at Juanita. "Yes" said Stephen, with a laugh. "Well Jason and Juanita are twins" said Mitch. "Twins" said Stephen. "Yeah" said Juanita. "So you're two are pretty close I take it" said Stephen. "No" said Jason, pushing Juanita in the side. "Quit it" said Juanita, pushing him back. "They are twins" said Gail, looking at them and frowning. Jason and Juanita stopped pushing and shoving each other. "Let's get on with this" said Mitch. "Yes" replied Stephen. "You think that Juanita has the potential to compete in the Pan Globals?" asked Mitch. "I certainly do" said Stephen. "But she would have to move to Florida?" asked Gail. "Well yes. That's where the Pan Global headquarters are, and we have training there for a lot of the sports, such as gymnastics, swimming, diving and now karate" said Stephen. Mitch nodded. "Juanita would have to come to Florida, and train for the games, but of course there are no guarantees that she will make the team" said Stephen. "How many make the team?" asked Juanita. Stephen looked at her. "It would consist of four girls and four boys" said Stephen. Juanita nodded. "And how many do you have in training?" asked Gail. "About ten girls and boys" replied Stephen. "Right" said Mitch. "The other thing is though, in order for Juanita to come to Florida, and train, you are going to have to pay money for the coaching and living arrangements" said Stephen. "How much are we talking about?" asked Mitch. "A thousand dollars per a month" replied Stephen. "A thousand?" asked Gail. Stephen nodded. "What are the living arrangements anyway?" asked Mitch. "Well we have a dormitory style accommodation on the premises, and all the students live there" said Stephen. "Okay" said Gail. "And that would be included in what we pay every month?" asked Mitch. "Yes" replied Stephen, grabbing the briefcase that he had bought with it and opening it. Stephen took out some papers, and handed them to Mitch. "All the information about the Pan Globals, that you need to know is there" said Stephen. "Thanks" said Mitch, taking the papers. "What about school?" asked Gail. "What year is Juanita in?" asked Stephen. "I'm in grade twelve" said Juanita. "She wouldn't have to miss out on school would she?" asked Mitch. "No. We'd get you to enrol her in a school in Florida, and she would still graduate at the end of the school year" said Stephen. "Well if Juanita, was to go to Florida, I wouldn't want her to go until after christmas, because she could do her mid terms here" said Mitch. "I understand, but that would mean if Juanita did come to Florida she wouldn't have much time to train for the games" said Stephen. "If I went, I'd just train twice as hard" said Juanita. Stephen nodded. "Do the other kids cope, with both the school work and training?" asked Gail. "Yes, quite well actually" said Stephen. Gail nodded. "I don't want to rush your decision at all. So please take the time to talk it over with Juanita, and let me know" said Stephen. "We will" said Mitch. "Thanks so much for coming and talking to us" said Gail. "It was my pleasure" said Stephen, standing up. "I hope that Juanita will be joining us soon, I really think she has the makings of a champion" said Stephen, looking at Juanita. Juanita just smiled. "I'll walk you out" said Mitch, standing up. "Thank you" said Stephen. "Bye" said Juanita. "Bye, nice to see you all" said Stephen. Mitch and Stephen went to the front door. Juanita started to bite her fingernails. "What you thinking?" asked Jason, nudging her. Juanita looked at him. "Not much" replied Juanita. "Figures" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Kidding" said Jason. Mitch came back into the living room. "Well then" said Mitch. Juanita looked at him. "If I decided to go dad, would you pay out all that money?" asked Juanita. "If it was something you really wanted to do, then I don't see why not" said Mitch. "Do you want to do it, sweetie?" asked Gail. Juanita looked at her. "I'm not sure" replied Juanita. "Have a think about it and let us know" said Gail. "Yeah" said Juanita, standing up. "Thank you" said Jason, looking at her. "I'm going to go upstairs" said Juanita, and headed up the stairs. Jason came up behind her and followed Juanita to her bedroom. "What Jase?" asked Juanita. "Are you going to go?" asked Jason. "I don't know" replied Juanita. "I think you should go for it" said Jason. "You want to get rid of me?" asked Juanita. "No, of course not" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "But I think you could do it" said Jason. "Really?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, you definitely have the makings of a champ" said Jason. Juanita smiled at him. "You've beaten me enough times" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita. They both laughed. "If you want to talk, you know where I am" said Jason. "Thanks" said Juanita, and opened her bedroom door and went inside. She walked over to her bed, picked up her phone and sat down. Juanita went to dial Adam's number, but halfway through dialling stopped. "No" said Juanita, and put the phone down on her bed. She opened her one of the drawers on her bedside table and grabbed her diary and began to make a list of why she should and why she shouldn't go to Florida.

The next day, Juanita walked down into the kitchen for breakfast. Jason, Gail and Mitch were already down there. "Morning" said Juanita. "Hi honey" said Mitch. "Hi" replied Juanita, and went and put a slice of bread in the toaster. "Have you decided what you want to do about Florida yet?" asked Gail. Juanita looked at her. "No" replied Juanita. "Don't rush your decision Juanita" said Mitch. "I'm not. I made a list of the reasons I should go to Florida and the reasons I shouldn't go, but I ended up with both sides having the same number of reasons" said Juanita. "You have to listen to your heart on this one, honey" said Mitch. Juanita nodded. "Yeah, I know" said Juanita, grabbing the her slice of bread from the toaster, and buttering it. "No matter what you decide you know we support you one hundred percent" said Mitch. "I know" replied Juanita, eating the toast. "Come on Nits, we have to go" said Jason, looking at her. "But I haven't finished eating" said Juanita. "Well if you didn't take so long getting ready, you would have time to eat" replied Jason. "Okay, okay" said Juanita. "See you" said Jason. "Bye" said Juanita. "Bye" said Gail. "See you tonight" said Mitch. "Yeah" said Juanita. Jason and Juanita left to go to school.

Juanita was at her locker staring absently into space. Adam walked over to her. "Hey Nits" he said. Juanita didn't answer him. "Nits" said Adam, again. Juanita still didn't reply. Adam put his arm around her waist. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Juanita turned and looked at him. "Oh hi" she said. "Hi" said Adam, with a laugh. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I was just thinking about something" replied Juanita. "That something, wouldn't be Florida?" asked Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita, turning back to her locker and grabbing the books she needed for class. "Have you decided then?" asked Adam. Juanita closed her locker and grabbed Adam's hand as they began to walk down the corridor. "That guy that came into the youth center, Stephen Anderson. He came over to my house last night and spoke with my parents" said Juanita. "Are you going to Florida then?" asked Adam. "No" replied Juanita. "You're not going to Florida?" asked Adam. "No" replied Juanita. Adam looked at her. "You just answered no, to both of my questions" said Adam with a laugh. Juanita looked at him. "I know that, it's because I don't know what I want to do" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Adam. "Well I'm scared that I'll make the wrong choice" said Juanita. Adam just looked at her. "Because ultimately, it's a decision that will affect my whole life" said Juanita. The bell went signalling that home room was about to begin. "I'll see you in English" said Adam. "Yeah" said Juanita, and kissed him. "Bye" said Adam. "Bye" replied Juanita. They both walked off to their homeroom classes.

Friday night, after school and martial arts practice. Juanita was sitting at her desk up in her room trying to do some homework. She still hadn't made any decisions about Florida. She was staring at the trophies and certificates on the wall that she had won in karate over the years. Jason came into her room through the bathroom. "Hey Nits, can I borrow your english notes?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Yeah, sure here" said Juanita, grabbing a folder off her desk and handing it to Jason. "Thanks" replied Jason. Juanita looked at her the wall again. "What's the matter?" asked Jason. "I don't know what I want to do about Florida" said Juanita, standing up and going over to her bed and sitting down. "You're still trying to figure that one out?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Jason sat down on the bed next to her. "Well, how much do you love karate?" asked Jason. "A lot. You know that" said Juanita. "I know you love it Nits. But do you love it enough to compete at the level of the Pan Globals?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Competing at that level, would be amazing" said Juanita. "Then do it" said Jason. "Believe me, I would love to" said Juanita. "What's stopping you?" asked Jason. "I guess I would miss everyone" said Juanita. Jason smiled. "Well we would miss you too, but you can't pass this up" said Jason. "I know" said Juanita. "I'm sure you'll decide sooner enough" said Jason, standing up. Juanita nodded. "Are you going out later with Adam?" asked Jason. Juanita shook her head. "He's got a family thing on" replied Juanita. Jason nodded. "Well, I'm going out with Amanda later. So I'll talk to you in the morning" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita. Jason went to leave Juanita's room via the bathroom. "Hey Jase" said Juanita. Jason turned and looked at her. "Thanks" said Juanita. "Anytime" said Jason, and left. Juanita stood up and went over to her trophies and looked at them. She smiled to herself and nodded, for she had finally made up her mind on what she was going to do about Florida.

The next morning, Juanita went down to breakfast. Jason, Sarah, Gail and Mitch were already there. "Morning Nits. Nice of you to join us" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita, sitting down at the table with them. "There's apple and cinnamon pancakes there, sweetie" said Gail. "Are you sure it's cinnamon?" asked Juanita, looking at Jason. "Hey it wasn't my fault" said Jason. "Right, I'm not the one who put pepper in the pancakes" said Juanita. They all laughed. "Those were certainly interesting pancakes" said Mitch, referring to the time that Jason and Juanita had cooked pancakes, and Jason had put in pepper instead of cinnamon, and they had apple and pepper pancakes for breakfast. "I helped this time" said Sarah. "Then I really better be careful" said Juanita, looking at Sarah. "Yeah" said Sarah. "Sarah, probably used paprika instead" said Jason. Sarah glared at him. "I'm not an idiot like you Jase" said Sarah. "No you're a big idiot" replied Jason. Everyone laughed. "You didn't do anything with Adam last night, sweetie" said Gail. Juanita looked at her mom. "He had something on with his family" said Juanita. Gail nodded. "But it gave me time to think about Florida" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Mitch. Juanita nodded. "And I've come to a decision" said Juanita. "What's that?" asked Gail. "I want to go to and train for the Pan Global Games" said Juanita. "You do?" asked Mitch. "Uh huh" replied Juanita, looking over at Jason, who was just looking at her in return. "Is that what you want to do, sweetie?" asked Gail. "Yeah. I love competing, and I'll get to do at a professional level" said Juanita. "You do realise that you may not get on the team though" said Gail. "I know, but it's the experience" said Juanita. "Well, if it's what you really want to do then" said Mitch. "It is dad" said Juanita. Mitch nodded and looked at Gail, who smiled sadly. "We'll give Stephen Anderson a ring after breakfast and let him know of your decision then" said Mitch. "Okay" said Juanita, and grabbed some of the pancakes from the middle of the table. She looked over at Jason, but she didn't need to ask him what he was thinking, because she already knew.

Jason and Juanita walked into the youth center. Mitch had rung Stephen Anderson and advised him that Juanita, had decided to train for the Pan Global Games. Juanita would be leaving Angel Grove to go to Florida, just after christmas. Juanita and Jason walked over to the others, who were up in the juice bar. "Hey guys, what took you so long?" asked Tommy. Jason looked at Juanita. "Your sister" said Tommy, looking at Juanita. Juanita didn't say anything back to him. "There's a change, normally you threaten to kill us when we say that" said Rocky. Juanita looked at him. "Yeah, whatever" said Juanita, and sat down on Adam's lap. "Anything wrong?" asked Adam looking at her. Juanita looked at him. "No" she replied, and looked at everyone else. "Then why the long face?" asked Kimberley. "I've uh, decided that I'm going to go to Florida and train for the Pan Globals" said Juanita. "You are?" asked Courtney. "Yeah, I came to the decision last night" replied Juanita. "So you're really going to do this?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him, and nodded. "It's something that I can't pass up" said Juanita. "You're right, you can't pass it up" said Dex. "So I guess you won't be here for christmas then" said Aisha. "I'll be here" said Juanita. "When are you going to Florida then?" asked Amanda. "Well my dad and I were talking with Stephen Anderson, who will be my coach, this morning, and we've arranged for me to go, two days after christmas" said Juanita. "That's like in a month then" said Sandra. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "So then you'll be training full time?" asked Skull. "Umm, except for school, which unfortunately, I still have to do" said Juanita. "So you'll be attending school in Florida?" asked Courtney. "Yeah, a whole new school where I don't know anyone" said Juanita. "Scary thought" said Katherine. Juanita nodded. "When are the competitions?" asked Tommy. "The first one I'd be competing in, would be the invitationals and that's the middle of February. So I'd have about six weeks to train for it" said Juanita. "That's not a lot of time" said David. "Yeah, but hopefully I'm good enough, to at least get to the next stage" said Juanita. "Of course you are" said Adam. Juanita looked at him and kissed him. "Thanks" she said. "Where in Florida are you going to be?" asked Amanda. "Jacksonville" replied Juanita, looking at Amanda. Amanda nodded. "Where are you from, Mand?" asked Jason. "Orlando" replied Amanda. "Disneyland" said Rocky. "That's right" said Amanda. "You scared about going?" asked Kimberley, looking at Juanita. "Yes and no" replied Juanita. Kimberley smiled at her. "I'm just really going to miss all of you" said Juanita. "We're going to miss you too" said Courtney. "Yeah" said Adam. "But I will come back and see you all" said Juanita. "You better" said Tommy. They all laughed. "I will" said Juanita. She looked at all her friends and smiled, and then put her hand on the napkin dispenser. "Friends" she said. Everyone put their hands on top of each others. "Forever" they all said in unison and laughed.

Wednesday December 23. The last day of school before the christmas break, and four days before Juanita had to leave for Florida. Everyone, except Juanita, was in the cafeteria at lunch time. "I can't believe this is the last day of the semester" said Rocky. "Me either" said Tommy. "Just think. In six months, we'll be out of high school for good" said Courtney. "I know" said Kimberley. "It's a scary thought" said Trini. "Yeah" said Zack. "But we've definitely all had fun here" said Billy. "Sure have" said Jason. "Speaking of fun, where's your sister, Jase?" asked Amanda. Jason looked at her. "She had to go and see Mr Caplan, make sure that he sent her transcripts to the school she'll be attending in Florida" said Jason. "You're going to miss her, huh?" asked Kimberley. "No" replied Jason. "Yeah you will, you two love having each other around and you know" said Courtney. "Okay, so I will miss her" said Jason. "We all will" said Adam. Jason looked at him. "Well maybe you shouldn't have taken so long to ask her out" said Jason. "I didn't know what she would say" replied Adam. "She probably would have punched you" said Tommy. Adam nodded. "That's what I was afraid of" said Adam. They all laughed. "Well next year, is certainly going to be a lot different without Nits around" said Jason. "Yeah" said Courtney. They continued eating their lunches.

Juanita was sitting outside Mr Caplan's office, waiting to go in. "Mr Caplan will see you now" said his secretary. "Thanks" said Juanita, standing up and walking into Mr Caplan's office. "Hello Juanita" said Mr Caplan when she walked in. "Hi Mr Caplan" replied Juanita. "Take a seat" said Mr Caplan. "Thanks" replied Juanita, and sat down. "So this is your last day" said Mr Caplan. "Sure is" said Juanita. "Well I've spoken to your new principal in Florida and also sent him your transcripts" said Mr Caplan. "What did he say?" asked Juanita. "He thinks you'll do okay there" said Mr Caplan. Juanita nodded. "Are you nervous about starting a new school?" asked Mr Caplan. "Yeah, it's going to be really weird not being with my friends" said Juanita. "And your brother" said Mr Caplan. "Definitely" said Juanita. "Well I just want to wish you the best of luck in your training" said Mr Caplan. "Thank you" said Juanita. "And I will be keeping a watch on your progress" said Mr Caplan. Juanita laughed. "Thanks" she said. "If anyone can do this Juanita, it's you" said Mr Caplan. Juanita just nodded. "You certainly have the skill and talent, to become a champion" said Mr Caplan. Juanita laughed. "Well, I've certainly found karate to be useful sometimes at school" said Juanita. Mr Caplan laughed. "Some of those boys, definitely deserve what happens to them though" said Mr Caplan. They both laughed. "I didn't tell your new principal about the number of detentions you've had" said Mr Caplan. "You didn't?" asked Juanita. Mr Caplan shook his head. "I told him, you have had a few, but just not the exact number" said Mr Caplan. "How many detentions have I had?" asked Juanita. "Honestly, I've lost count Juanita" said Mr Caplan. Juanita laughed. "Me too" said Juanita. The bell went to signal that the final lessons for the semester were about to begin. "Well good luck Juanita" said Mr Caplan. Juanita stood up. "Thanks Mr Caplan" said Juanita. Mr Caplan stood up. "I've really loved being a student here" said Juanita. "And we have loved having you" said Mr Caplan. Juanita smiled. Mr Caplan held out his hand. Juanita shook it. "All the best" said Mr Caplan. "Thanks, you too" said Juanita. "Bye" said Mr Caplan. "Yeah bye" said Juanita and left Mr Caplan's office to go to her final classes at Angel Grove High School.

The next day was christmas eve. There was a party at the youth center that night, for the local under privileged kids, that the high school was holding. Juanita was in her room, trying to pack for Florida, but so far not having much success. Gail and Sarah were up in her room also. Sarah was going through her wardrobe looking at her clothes. "Now sweetie, are you sure you don't need anything when I go to the shops?" asked Gail. "Mom, I'm fine" said Juanita. "I don't want you to get to Florida and suddenly realise that you've forgotten something" said Gail. "If I have, I'm sure I'll be able to find a place to buy it" said Juanita. "I just want you to have everything you need" said Gail. "I'll be fine, mom" said Juanita. "I know, it's just my little angel is moving two and half thousand miles away from me" said Gail. "I'd be leaving for college in six months anyway" said Juanita. "I know, I just wasn't prepared for you to go this soon" said Gail. Juanita laughed and hugged Gail. "I'm going to miss you" said Juanita. "Me too" said Gail, hugging Juanita back. "Do you want my help to pack?" asked Gail. "No, I'm doing okay. You go and do what you need to do for christmas" said Juanita. "Okay" said Gail. "And take Sarah with you" said Juanita, going over to Sarah, and taking a dress off her that she was holding. "You won't be wearing it in Florida" said Sarah. "Well, it is definitely not the type of dress you should be wearing" said Juanita. "Neither should you, you have a boyfriend" said Sarah. "Get out of here" said Juanita, pushing Sarah, towards the bedroom door. "I'm just trying to help" said Sarah. "Well you're being a pain, as usual" said Juanita. "Fine" said Sarah and left. "Sweetie, she's just going to miss you" said Gail. "I know that mom, it's just I really need to pack and with her in here, going through my stuff, it's not happening" said Juanita. "I know" said Gail. Juanita smiled at her mom. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything" said Gail. "Okay" said Juanita. Gail left her room. Juanita put the dress back in her wardrobe and started to pull out some other clothes. "No, no, no, no" she said holding things up against herself and then throwing them on the growing pile on the floor. "I hate my clothes" said Juanita, throwing a dress over her shoulder. Jason walked into her room and caught the dress. "I don't think it's my color, Nits" said Jason, with a laugh. Juanita looked at him. "Hey" she said. "Hey' replied Jason, handing her the dress. Juanita threw it on the pile of clothes. "How's the packing going?" asked Jason. "My suitcase is still practically empty" said Juanita. "Well that's because you have too many clothes to choose from" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita, sitting on her bed. "What's the matter?" asked Jason, sitting next to her. "I'm scared" said Juanita. "No, you're not" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "Yeah, I am Jase" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Jason. "Because I'm going to moving away from home and you, and my friends" said Juanita, starting to cry a little. "We were going to be leaving for college soon anyway" said Jason. "I know that, it's just I didn't expect us to be split up, just yet" said Juanita. Jason put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm always going to be here for you, you know that" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "Yeah" said Juanita. "And we'll always be brother and sister" said Jason. "I know" said Juanita. Jason smiled at her. "You know what else you are" said Juanita. "If you can't say anything nice" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "No Jase, you're my best friend" said Juanita. "I know" said Jason, hugging her. "Okay, stop with the crying. You're soaking my shirt" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Sorry" she said, moving away from Jason and wiping her eyes. "I'm heading to the youth center, to help the others with the decorations and that. You coming" said Jason. "I don't really feel like decking the halls or the youth center" said Juanita. "Come on it'll be fun" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "I don't even feel like decking you right now" said Juanita. "There's a change" said Jason. They both laughed. "I'll give you a free shot, I won't fight back" said Jason. "No" said Juanita. "Come on Nits, don't you want to see everyone?" asked Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Well let's go then" said Jason. "I can't I have packing to do" said Juanita. "Nits, I'm sure you're going to change your mind about fifty or so times, before you finally decide on what you're going to take" said Jason. "I guess" said Juanita, standing up. "You're going to the youth center then?" asked Jason, standing also. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Okay, let's go" said Jason. They both headed to the youth center.

Jason and Juanita walked into the youth center. As they got to the entrance, Jason kissed her on the cheek. Juanita looked at him. "What are you doing" said Juanita, wiping her face. "Mistletoe" said Jason, pointing above them. Juanita laughed. "You're a goof ball" said Juanita. Jason nodded. Kimberley and Aisha had some of the middle school kids were practicing carols for that night. They walked into the youth center and up to the juice bar. Tommy, David, Billy, Sandra and Amanda were up there, stringing popcorn on to some string. "Hey guys" said Jason, going over to them. "Oh hey man" said Tommy. Juanita went and sat at one of the tables. Jason kissed Amanda. "Where are the others?" asked Jason. "Well Rocky, Adam and Courtney went to help Ernie go get some more decorations from out the back" said Sandra. "Yeah, we had to kick Rocky off this project" said Billy. "Why?" asked Jason. "Because he kept eating the popcorn" said David. They all laughed. "What's wrong with Juanita?" asked Amanda, noticing her sitting at the table. "She's in a funny mood" said Jason. "I guess she's not really in the holiday spirit" said Tommy. "Not really" said Jason. "She's really leaving in three days" said Billy. "She sure is" said Jason. "We're all going to miss her Jase" said Amanda, hugging him. Jason nodded. Adam, Rocky and Courtney came into the youth center, and went over and handed some decorations to Katherine, Tanya and Trini who were decorating the tree. They then walked up to the juice bar. Rocky went and grabbed some popcorn. "Would you stop eating it" said Sandra, hitting him. "What I'm hungry" replied Rocky. "You're always hungry" said Courtney. Rocky looked at her, and grabbed a candy cane off the counter. "And you're annoying" said Rocky. Courtney just looked at him. "Nits, didn't come with you, Jase?" asked Adam. "Yeah, she's over there" replied Jason, pointing to the table Juanita was sitting at. Adam walked over to her and sat down. "Hey Nits" he said. "Oh hi" replied Juanita, looking at him. "What's the matter?" asked Adam, taking her hand. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that. I'm fine" said Juanita. "Well it's just that you don't seem fine" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Sorry, if I'm spoiling everyone's christmas with my moping, but if you haven't already realised I'm leaving in three days, so I may not be in the most festive of moods" said Juanita, removing her hand from Adam's and crossing her arms in front of her chest. The others who were there, just looked at her. "I know you're looking at me, I can feel it" said Juanita, not turning around. "Oh boy" said Jason, looking at the others. Juanita stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "I just don't feel like being around people right now" said Juanita. None of them said anything. "Is that okay with you, Adam?" asked Juanita, sarcastically. "Fine" said Adam. Juanita went to walk off. "We'll see you tonight then" said Courtney. Juanita looked at her. "Yeah maybe" replied Juanita, and walked out of the youth center. As soon as she was outside she began to cry.

Later that night, Juanita was sitting in the living room, watching one of the christmas movies that was on television. Jason came into the living room. "I'm going now, Nits" said Jason. "That's good" replied Juanita. Jason sat down on the chair and looked at her. "You coming?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "No" replied Juanita. Jason rolled his eyes. "You do realise that this is the only chance you're really going to have with your friends before you go to Florida" said Jason. "Gee, Jase. Thanks so much for me reminding me" said Juanita, sarcastically. "What is your problem?" asked Jason. "I'm just not in the best of moods" replied Juanita. "I can see that" said Jason. "Aren't you leaving?" asked Juanita. "Well are you coming?" asked Jason. Juanita didn't say anything. "Juanita?" asked Jason. Gail and Mitch came into the living room. "What's all the arguing?" asked Gail. "Juanita" replied Jason. "What's wrong angel?" asked Mitch. "She's being a whinger as usual" said Sarah. Juanita looked at her. "Would you shut up" said Juanita. "Sorry" said Sarah. "Juanita, that's no way to talk to your sister" said Mitch. "She's had that attitude all day" said Jason. "I have not" replied Juanita, looking at him. "Didn't you get pissed off with Adam at the youth center earlier today?" asked Jason. "He was asking too many questions" said Juanita. "See" said Jason, looking at Gail and Mitch. "Aren't you two going to be late for the party at the youth center?" asked Mitch. "Well, I'm trying to get Juanita to move, but she won't" said Jason. "I don't feel like going and being cheerful and merry with my friends" said Juanita. "Honey, are you having second thoughts about Florida?" asked Gail. "No, I still want to go" said Juanita. "With this attitude at the moment, I'm glad you are" said Sarah. Juanita glared at Sarah. "Why don't you go upstairs and play with your dolls" said Juanita. "I don't play with dolls" said Sarah. "Well you should because your a little bratty girl" said Juanita. Sarah started to cry and ran upstairs. "Cry as usual" said Juanita. "Juanita" said Mitch. "I'm sorry dad" said Juanita, standing up. "I hope you're going to apologise to Sarah" said Mitch. "No I'm going to the youth center" said Juanita. "You sure about that?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Yes" replied Juanita. "Finally" said Jason, standing up. "We'll see you both later" said Jason. "Okay, have fun" said Gail. "Well I will. I'm sure about grumbles the elf here" said Jason, pointing to Juanita. "You know suddenly I feel like decking you" said Juanita. Jason smiled at her. "Be my guest" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Good to see you smiling again" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "Bye" said Juanita to Mitch and Gail. "Bye" said Mitch and Gail. Juanita and Jason left for the youth center.

Juanita and Jason walked into the youth center. The others were already there. "Hey Jase" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Sorry about before" replied Juanita. "That's okay" said Jason. "I guess I'm just a little edgy" said Juanita. "It's fine" replied Jason. They walked over to others. "Hey everyone, merry christmas" said Jason. "Hey man" replied Tommy. "We were beginning to think that you weren't going to show" said Kimberley. "That was my fault. I was in a bad mood" said Juanita. "Are you still in a bad mood?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "No" she replied. "Good" said Adam and kissed her. "Sorry about going nuts at you before" said Juanita. Adam nodded. "What are we standing around for, let's go have fun" said Skull. "Yeah, they have some great food here" said Rocky. They all laughed and went and enjoyed the christmas party.

The day after christmas, Jason and Juanita went to the youth center. Everyone else was already there. "Hi guys" said Juanita. "Hey, you made it" said Trini. "Yeah, I couldn't not come and say goodbye to you all" said Juanita. "I can't believe you're really going" said Courtney. "Yeah, I know" said Juanita. "Are you looking forward to going?" asked Dex. Juanita nodded. "You know I am now, I wasn't at first, but I know that it's the right thing to do" said Juanita. "We're just really going to miss having you here" said Aisha. Juanita nodded. "We want you to have this" said Courtney, handing her a present. "Courts, you didn't have to get me anything" said Juanita. "Yes we did" said Kimberley. Juanita opened it, it was a photo that was taken the night of the christmas party. "Thanks" said Juanita. "Yeah good thing, there are places who develop photos in an hour" said Amanda. They all laughed. "This way you'll never forget us" said Kimberley, going over and hugging Juanita. "I don't think I'll ever forget you. You're the greatest group of friends I could ask for" said Juanita. "Just make sure you come back and see us" said Courtney, hugging her. "Yeah, don't go forgetting us" said Zack. "I don't think I ever will" said Juanita. They all laughed. "And besides all of you are friends with Jase, so it'll be kind of hard to do so anyway" said Juanita. "Exactly" said Jason. Juanita looked at Adam. "Can we go talk?" asked Juanita. "Yeah sure" replied Adam. "Okay" said Juanita. She looked at all her friends. "Well I guess this is it" said Juanita. "Good luck in Florida" said Billy. "Thank you" replied Juanita, and began hugging them all. "We'll see you really soon?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah, as soon as I can get time off, I'll come back and visit" replied Juanita. "You better" said Trini. Juanita nodded. She finished hugging all her friends. "I'll see you around, I guess" said Juanita. They all nodded. Juanita looked at Adam. "You want to go?" asked Juanita. "Okay" replied Adam. "I'll see you all" said Juanita, and left the youth center with Adam.

Juanita and Adam were walking through the park. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" asked Adam. They headed towards the shelter near the cliffs. Juanita sat down and looked at him. Adam sat down next to her. Juanita sighed. "I am really going to miss this place" said Juanita. "Angel Grove?" asked Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "I'm just going to miss having you around" said Adam, taking Juanita's hand. Juanita smiled at him. "But we'll keep in touch" said Adam. "I think we should break up" said Juanita. "What?" asked Adam. "Break up, see other people" said Juanita. "I don't want to see anyone else, Nits" said Adam. "Adam, I'm going to be in Florida and you're going to be here" said Juanita. "That doesn't mean we have to break up" said Adam. "What about the prom. I don't except you to not go, because I'm not here" said Juanita. "You wouldn't come back for the prom?" asked Adam. "If I get to the Pan Globals, I'm going to be training really hard and I won't have time to come back for it" said Juanita. "You could try" said Adam. Juanita started to cry. "Adam, you're not making this any easier on me" said Juanita. "Then we don't have to break up, we can make it work" said Adam. "No, we can't" said Juanita, shaking her head. Adam looked at her. "I've had a long distance relationship before, and it was a disaster" said Juanita. Adam didn't say anything. "You say you'll phone and write, but then that stops, and then you find out that the person you thought would remain true to you, is seeing someone else" said Juanita. "And that happened to you?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded. "This guy Chris, moved to Indiana and we said that we would stay in touch, and then he gets another a girlfriend and dumps me" said Juanita. Adam looked at her. "It was the only time I got dumped" said Juanita. "Are you sure about that?" asked Adam, with a laugh. Juanita looked at him and laughed. "Well, I try not and think about the other time" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Adam. "If I thought a long distance relationship would work, Adam. I wouldn't be breaking up with you, but the truth is I don't want either of us to be hurt" said Juanita. "But what's not to say, that we couldn't make it work?" asked Adam. "I just don't want take the chance of hurting you" said Juanita. Adam looked at her. "Again" added Juanita. "I understand" said Adam, kissing her. "You do?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "You are always going to be one of my best friends, nothing will ever change that" said Juanita. "You too" said Adam. Juanita hugged him. "I'm really going to miss you" said Juanita. "I'll miss you too" replied Adam. Juanita looked at him. "I want you to go to the prom, take whoever you want" said Juanita. Adam looked at her. "After all, I'll probably have a prom in Florida" said Juanita. "Right" said Adam. Juanita just nodded, and wiped away some of her tears. "I want you to have this" said Adam, taking off the leather band he wore on one of his wrists. "What?" asked Juanita. Adam took her hand and put it on her wrist. "That way you always know that I'm your friend" said Adam. Juanita looked at him and started to cry even more. "And if you ever need to talk, just call me" said Adam. "Thanks" said Juanita, and hugged him. "I better go. I still have some packing to do" said Juanita, standing up. "Okay" said Adam, standing also. Juanita looked at him. "I guess this is goodbye then" said Adam. Juanita shook her head. "I'm not going to say goodbye, I'm just going to say see you later" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Adam. "Because I'm sure I will" said Juanita. Adam nodded. "Of course we will" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "I have to go" said Juanita. "Do you want me to walk with you?" asked Adam. "I really want to be alone, if that's okay" said Juanita. "That's fine" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "I'm really going to miss you" said Juanita, hugging him. "Yeah, I'm going to miss you too" replied Adam, returning the hug. Juanita pulled away. "I'll see you" said Juanita, and kissed him. "I'll see you too" said Adam. Juanita nodded, and walked away as quickly as she could, not looking back, leaving Adam at the shelter.

Juanita was sitting up in her room, still crying. She had unsuccessfully been trying to finish off her packing. Gail came into her bedroom. "Okay, here's the stuff you wanted from the mall" said Gail, putting it in Juanita's suitcase. "Thanks" said Juanita. "Honey, what's wrong?" asked Gail, going and sitting on the bed next to Juanita. "I broke up with Adam" replied Juanita. "Why?" asked Gail. "I don't want to have a long distance relationship" replied Juanita. "Oh honey" said Gail, hugging her. "I just hated doing it" said Juanita. "I know" said Gail. "It's the first time, that I've actually cared when I've broken up with a guy" said Juanita. Gail looked at her. "Well I think that's because you really care about Adam" said Gail. Juanita nodded. "And a few months ago, I didn't even realise I could like him like that" said Juanita. Gail laughed. "Well life can certainly be strange" said Gail. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Who would have thought that my little girl would have the opportunity to become a karate champion" said Gail. "Yeah" said Juanita. Jason came into Juanita's room. "Mom. Dad wants to see you about something" said Jason. Gail looked at him. "Okay thanks, Jase" said Gail. Jason nodded. "Are you going to be okay, honey?" asked Gail, looking at Juanita. "I'll be fine" replied Juanita. "I'm downstairs if you want to talk" said Gail, kissing her. "Thanks" said Juanita. Gail stood up, and went over to Jason. "Go easy on your sister" said Gail. Jason looked at her. "I will" said Jason. Gail walked out of Juanita's room. Jason walked over to Juanita's bed. "What are you all teary for?" asked Jason, sitting down next to her. "I broke up with Adam" replied Juanita. "Really?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "Come here" said Jason and hugged Juanita. "And for the first time ever I hated doing it" said Juanita. "I can tell" said Jason. Juanita laughed. Jason looked at her. "Who would have thought that you would care about someone, other then yourself?" asked Jason. Juanita hit him. "Jason" she said. Jason laughed. "I'm kidding" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "I'll make sure he's okay for you" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "I wasn't thinking that" said Juanita. "Sure" replied Jason. Juanita laughed. "I guess you know me too well" said Juanita. "Yeah, I guess so" said Jason. Juanita hugged Jason. "Thank you" said Juanita. "That's okay" said Jason. "So how's the packing going?" asked Jason. "Almost done" replied Juanita. "And before you're actually due to leave" said Jason. "Yeah, amazing huh" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "I'll let you get back to it then" said Jason. "Thanks" said Juanita. Jason stood up. "You know where I am if you want to talk" said Jason. "Okay" said Juanita. "Bye sis" said Jason. "Bye bro" replied Juanita. Jason left Juanita's bedroom. Juanita stood up and began to pack the few last remaining items that she would be taking to Florida.

The next day, Juanita was sitting in the airport lounge, at Monterey Airport, waiting to board the plane to Florida. Jason and Gail were sitting down also. Mitch and Sarah had gone off to the airport gift shop. Juanita was absent mindely playing with the band that Adam had given her. Mitch and Sarah came over to them. "Here you go angel" said Mitch handing her a paper bag. "What's this dad?" asked Juanita. "Just some magazines for you to read whilst on the plane" said Mitch. "I picked them out" said Sarah. Juanita laughed. "Thanks" said Juanita, standing up and hugged her. "I know I've been a little grouchy these past few days, but I am going to miss you" said Juanita. "I'll miss you too" said Sarah. "Yeah, of course you will" said Juanita, and put the magazines in her backpack. "This is the first call for flight 378 on United Airlines to Jacksonville, Florida" said a voice over the speaker system. "I guess this is it" said Juanita. "So you're all set then?" asked Gail. "I think so" replied Juanita. Gail stood up and hugged her. "My little girl" said Gail. "Mom" said Juanita, hugging her back. "I'm just going to miss you so much" said Gail. "I'm going to miss you too" said Juanita. "I just hate saying goodbye to my babies" said Gail. Juanita laughed. "First Wes, then Cole, then Conner and now you" said Gail. "Mom, we all going to move away eventually you know that" said Juanita. Gail nodded. "You know to call if you need anything" said Gail. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Don't be afraid too, just because you're not at home" said Gail. Juanita nodded. "You have the phone card to call us" said Mitch. "Yeah I do" said Juanita. "And you know if you don't like it in Florida, you can always come home" said Mitch. Juanita looked at Mitch. "Okay" she said, and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you angel" said Mitch. "Miss you too, dad" replied Juanita. "Remember Florida, is three hours ahead of us here" said Mitch. "I know" said Juanita. "See you sis" said Jason, standing up. "Bye" said Juanita, hugging him. "Uh, Nits" said Jason. "What?" asked Juanita, looking at him. Jason pointed behind her. Juanita looked at him and then turned around. Kimberley, Tommy, Courtney, Rocky, Katherine, David, Billy, Sandra, Amanda, Trini, Zack, Skull, Aisha, Dex, Tanya and Adam were standing there. "Oh my god" said Juanita. "We wanted to come and say bye" said Kimberley. Juanita went over to her and hugged her. "Bye" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Kimberley. "You said bye to me at the youth center yesterday though" said Juanita. "I know, but we wanted to see you off" said Kimberley. Juanita laughed. "Thank you" said Juanita. "I'm going to miss you" said Kimberley. "Me too" said Juanita. "I don't think I'm ever going to have a friend like you" said Kimberley. "I don't think so either" said Juanita. "Have fun" said Kimberley. Juanita nodded, and looked at her other friends. "You didn't all have to come and say bye" said Juanita. "Yes we did" said Courtney, and hugged her. "Don't go forgetting us" said Courtney. "You'd be pretty hard to forget Courts"said Juanita. "Yeah" said Courtney. "Second call for flight 378 to Florida Jacksonville, aboard United Airlines, please proceed to the terminal for boarding" came an announcement over the speakers. "Well that's me, so I better make this quick" said Juanita. Courtney nodded. "Bye Courts" said Juanita and hugged her. "See you Nits" said Courtney. Juanita looked at Rocky. "See you pal" said Juanita. "Yeah see you" said Rocky and hugged her. "Take care" said Rocky. "I will" said Juanita. "Bye" said Tommy. "Bye" said Juanita and hugged him. "I can't think of a better person that could have taken my place all those years ago in the martial arts expo" said Juanita. Tommy laughed. "Have fun okay, Nits" said Tommy. "Yeah" said Juanita. "All the best, Juanita" said Skull. "Thanks, you too" said Juanita, and hugged him. "It's been really great knowing you" said Dex. "You too, Dex" said Juanita and hugged him. "Bye" said Dex. Juanita nodded. "Bye Nits" said Aisha. "Yeah, bye" said Juanita and hugged her. "You show them, huh" said Aisha. Juanita laughed. "Yeah, I will" said Juanita. They both laughed. "Bye Tanya" said Juanita. "Bye" said Tanya. "I just wish we could have got to know each other better" said Tanya. "Me too" said Juanita, and hugged her. "Bye Kath" said Juanita. "Bye" said Katherine and hugged her. "It's going to be really weird not having you next door" said Katherine. "Yeah, it's going to be really weird not being there" said Juanita. "Thanks for everything" said Katherine. "You're welcome" said Juanita. "Bye David" said Juanita. "Bye" said David. Juanita hugged him. "Make sure our brothers stay out of trouble, will you" said Juanita. David laughed. "I will" said David. "Thanks" said Juanita. David laughed. "Good luck" said David. Juanita nodded. "Bye Zack" said Juanita. "Bye" said Zack, and hugged her. "Don't go forgetting us when you're famous" said Zack. Juanita laughed. "I don't see how I could, you're one of my oldest friends" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Zack. "Good luck out there" said Zack. Juanita nodded. "Bye Trini" said Juanita. "Bye Nits" replied Trini. "I'm going to miss you" said Juanita. "I'll miss you too" said Trini. "Take care" said Juanita. Trini nodded. "You too" she said. "Bye Billy" said Juanita and hugged him. "Yeah, see you later" said Billy. "Yeah" said Juanita. "I know you're going to do great" said Billy. "Thanks" said Juanita. "Keep in touch" said Billy. Juanita nodded. "Bye Sandy" said Juanita. "Bye" said Sandra and hugged her. "I just wish I didn't waste so many years hating you" said Sandra. "Yeah, kind of silly of us" said Juanita. Sandra nodded. "But if there is one thing that you should do, it's this" said Sandra. Juanita nodded. "Thanks" said Juanita. "Bye Mand" said Juanita. "Bye" said Amanda. "Keep my brother out of trouble" said Juanita. Amanda laughed and hugged her. "I think that should be pretty easy without you around" said Amanda. Juanita and Amanda laughed. "Good luck" said Amanda. "Thank you" said Juanita. Juanita looked at Adam. "Bye Adam" said Juanita and hugged him. "See you" replied Adam. "You're the best boyfriend I never really had" said Juanita, and kissed him. "Good luck in Florida" said Adam. "Thank you" said Juanita. Juanita looked at her all her friends. "I really should be going" said Juanita. "Good luck" said Courtney. "Show them what you've got" said Tommy. "Yeah" said Juanita, and turned and looked at her parents and Jason and Sarah. "Bye dad" said Juanita hugging him. "Good luck angel" said Mitch. Juanita just nodded. "Miss you, Nits" said Mitch, with a laugh. "Miss you too dad" said Juanita, and went and hugged Gail. "Don't cry mom, I'll come back" said Juanita. "I know that, it's just you're going to be so far away" said Gail. Juanita nodded. "Miss you" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Gail. Juanita looked at Sarah. "Come here, little bear" said Juanita, using Sarah's nickname. "This was the only chance we we're going to have together before you went for college" said Sarah. "I know" said Juanita. "And now you're leaving" said Sarah. Juanita nodded. "I'll always be your big sister though" said Juanita. Sarah nodded. "If you need to know anything just ask" said Juanita. Sarah nodded. "But ask Jase first" said Juanita. They both laughed. "I don't think so" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Yeah" said Juanita and hugged him. "You're always going to be my best friend, Nits" said Jason. "You too" said Juanita. "Call anytime, you want to talk" said Jason. "Okay" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "Going to really miss you sis" said Jason. "Miss you too, bro" said Juanita. "Honey, you really should get going" said Mitch. "Yeah" said Juanita, looking at him. Sarah handed Juanita her backpack. "Give us a call when you get there" said Gail. "I will mom" said Juanita, and hugged her. "Bye honey" said Gail. "Bye" said Juanita. She quickly hugged Mitch. "Bye dad" said Juanita. "Bye angel" said Mitch. "Okay" said Juanita, getting her ticket for boarding out of her backpack. "Have a good time" said Jason. Juanita looked at him and nodded. "I will" said Juanita. She turned and looked at her friends one more time. "Bye guys" said Juanita. "Bye" they all said. Juanita walked towards the terminal gate, and handed the flight attendant her boarding pass. "Are you okay?" asked the flight attendant. "I'll be fine, thanks" replied Juanita. The flight attendant put her ticket through the machine and handed it back to her, along with a tissue. "Thanks" said Juanita. "Have a good flight" said the flight attendant. Juanita nodded. She turned and looked at her friends, waved one last time, and then boarded the plane to Florida. "Jase, we're heading back to the youth center, do you want to come?" asked Amanda walking over to him. "Uh yeah, I'll be there later though" said Jason. "Okay" said Amanda. "I'll see you later on" said Jason. "Yeah" replied Amanda, and kissed. "See you man" said Tommy. "Yeah" said Tommy. "Bye" said Amanda. Kimberley, Courtney, Tommy, Rocky, Skull, Dex, Aisha, Tanya, Katherine, David, Zack, Billy, Trini, Sandra, Amanda and Adam all left the airport lounge. "You two ready to head off?" asked Gail. "Yeah mom" said Jason. "Okay, let's go then" said Mitch. Jason, Sarah, Mitch and Gail left the airport also.

Juanita walked on to the plane. "Hi, may I have your ticket please?" asked the flight attendant on the door. "Sure" said Juanita and handed her the ticket. "Okay, your seat, E1, that down five rows on your left, near the window" said the flight attendant and handed her back the ticket. "Thank you" said Juanita and went to her seat. She found it and put her backpack in the overhead compartment, and went and sat in her chair, and waited for the plane to take off for Florida.

A few hours later, Jason walked into the youth center. The others were up in the juice bar. "Hey guys" said Jason. "Hey" said Kimberley. "How are you?" asked Amanda. Jason looked at her. "I'm okay" replied Jason. "You sure?" asked Courtney. "Yeah, Nits will be back soon" said Jason. Courtney nodded. "Yeah" said Courtney. "My mom, however hasn't stopped crying" said Jason. "She's really upset?" asked Adam. "Yeah, big time" said Jason. "We're all going to miss her" said Kimberley. "Yeah, my house is going to be really quiet" said Jason. They all laughed. "It's a beautiful day outside, why don't we go to the park" said Aisha. "Okay" said Rocky. They all left the youth center and went to the park.

Juanita was on the plane to Florida, reading one of the magazines. "Ladies and gentleman" came a voice over the speaker. "We are beginning our approach to Jacksonville International Airport in Florida. The temperature is currently sixty one degrees, with a moderate wind. I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for choosing to fly United Airlines, and on behalf of myself, Captain Windsor and the cabin crew, we wish you a wonderful stay in Florida" said the captain. The seat belt sign flashed on. Juanita tightened hers up. The plane began to land. Once the seat belt sign was off. Juanita grabbed her bag from the overhead, and began to make her way out. "Have a nice stay" said a flight attendant. "Thank you" said Juanita. She got out into the main airport from the plane. "Welcome to your new life, Juanita. Jacksonville, Florida. Pan Global Games" said Juanita and went to get her luggage, in order to go to the place she would now call home.


End file.
